Lost Beauty Diaries
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: Francesca Green a 2nd year medical student at Yale Medical school always had it bad, being a asthmatic sufferer her whole life she also suffer from sleep depravity but with good reason. She suffer from sleep depravity because she has a reoccurring dream that haunts her since she was 5 years old, of a mysterious man at a wedding. Who is this mystery man? What secrets does he hold?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

This beautiful man is dancing with me and I am wearing a breath taking white lacy floor length wedding dress. Is he my husband? The moment I spoke the question to myself I knew it was true. His sent was intoxicating and made me felz dizzy. Our touches send tremors of passionate desire through my entire body. I lay my head on his chest as we kept dancing around the dance floor. I listened to him breath but could only faintly hear his heart beating. He is mine and I am, his. The though send my heart flying almost out of my chest.

I felt butterflies appear in my stomach. A very annoying buzz sound starting to buzz louder and louder as my husband starting to fade away in my arms, as my dream self starting to wake up from one of my dreams. This particular dream I just had was one I've dreamed so many time over the past 20 years I have been on this earth. Finally I am fully awake and snooze my alarm clock. I looked over to the clock on my night stand and it is just past 7 in the AM. I need to be in class at 8. I sat up and stretched as I yawned. I finally got up and made my way to our dorm bathroom. Why am I so darn tired still? Still sleepy I dragged myself to the bathroom with all my stuff I need to take a shower.

Standing in the hot water felt so nice. My thought dwelled back to my dream I had last night or was rather this morning. I have never noticed before that every time I have this dream is that the more I sense little things with this guy, aka. 'my husband'. Why is it you can't for the love of it remember his face. I can remember his muscular chest and how his hands feel but never one detail of his face not even a mouth or eyes. Nothing. It is very frustrating. I washed my long natural black hair that is in a rather need of a trim.

Once I was done and dried off I put on my robe and twisted the towel around my hair and grabbed my things as I made my way back to my dorm room. Figuring out what to wear is almost as worst as my mom on figuring out what to wear just to run to the store. You could say I am much worst then my mother in most cases. I finally settled for a pair of jeans and a pretty soft pink blouse with a nice cute rose bud brooch. I slipped on my white flats and started working on my wet hair into a tight French braid. I stuffed my books for the day into my black quicksilver backpack and made a quick stop at the snake bar to buy a cereal bar so I could eat on the go. I only had 15 minutes to get to class. I met up with one of my class mates and best friends on my way to class, Corry Klein. She is a rather quite girl but a very loyal and good down to the core and a very hard worker. She wants to be a surgeon like my.

'Morning Corry.' I said with a rather large smile.

'Oh, good morning Francesca. I can see you are still tired. You had the dream again. Haven't you?' She asked as she saw the circles under my eyes. I nodded as I took a bite of my bar.

'Why am I dreaming of this guy, Corry? I can't see his face at all, no matter how many times I have dreamed the same dream in the past.'

'I can't say way. Maybe if you look closer you will start noticing things even the smallest details will help you figure it out.'

'You are right Corry. I am starting to notice the little things. Like the way he smells and the way he dances with me as well as the way his touch makes me feel.'

'That is a good thing. Maybe you should put that detail in your dream journal you have on the side of your bed.'

'You are right. I will do that the minute I get home this afternoon.' I said as I threw the empty wrapper in the bin we passed. The rest of the way to class we walked in silence. I truly hate first class of the day. It is way too early for any darn college student to get up. In my opinion it is totally unhealthy to get up before 9 in the morning. Anatomy 202 is not one of my, to do things especially so early in the mornings. How's clever idea was this to put anatomy in on so early in the day any way. Professor Higgins's walked in with his suit case and a stack of books with a rather thick folder on top of it.

'I guess it is our test results' Corry leaned over to me as she whisper to me.

'I think you might me right. ' I replied. Although I had a bad few weeks of sleep deprivation when I wrote this test. Starting to stress my ass off as I might fail this class. I started to chew my thumb as I always do when I am stressing out.

'Relax, Francesca. You always do great in Anatomy. Why are you so stressed out?' She asked my in another whisper.

'I might not have given my 100 percent on this particular test. '

'I see. You would have done great any way.' She tried to cheer me up this best she can for the moment. The professor started to read our names out loud and started handing out our papers. He usually leave the kids with the highest scores for last. It is sort of professors Higgins's trademarks. Corry's and my name have not been read yet. Which is a sort of good sign. Finally after 5 minutes he read Corry's and my name out and give out our papers.

'Congratulations ladies. I could see you to studied really heard for this test.' The old professor said handing our papers to us. I looked for my mark and it was a solid A+ marked in red at the top right hand corner of the paper.

'Thank you professor. ' We both sang almost together. On our way back to our seats Corry elbowed me and said: 'See I told you, you would do good.'

'Thanks. It just doesn't feel like I have earned these marks. I was not myself when I wrote this paper.'

'Was it that time you could hardly sleep?'

'Yes it was.'

'I remember you looked like a skeleton with dark rings under your eyes. You hardly ate or slept.'

'That is the time.' I said looking from her to what professor is doing up front in the class. He was still busy getting organized then started today's class. Two hours later we headed to our next class, and Corry and I jogged to the other side of campus as we are now almost late. Usually Professor Higgins only have an hour class. As we jogged to our next class my asthma chest started to close. Corry helped me to get my inhaler from the back pocket of my backpack.

'Thank you.' I said as I opened it and took a break from the jogging to inhale my medicine. We were almost at our class it is only one flight of stairs from where we are now. We made our way to class in time and a extra bonus that Doctor Long was not even in class yet. So we took our seats and got settled as for me I caught my breath. The group that sat near us looked around to us with concerned eyes.

Yes I might look pale because of the asthma episode. But come on after two years of being in this class most of the students in this class know I have bad asthma. With concern on their faces I told them I am fine. They were easily convinced and turned back in their seats. A new teacher walked into our class room. He had nothing in his hands. He just walked up to the podium and said Doctor Long called in sick today and as of now this class is cancelled for today and will resume on Tuesday morning. The whole class cheered and started rushing out the door. For Corry and me we waited that most of the students cleared the room before we walked out.

'So what are your plans for the weekend?' Corry asked me.

'Since it is Friday and I am not going home. I have no idea what to do. What do you have planned for the weekend.?' I asked her in return.

'Well I have to go home. My kid brother is having his sweet 16th tomorrow. Want to tag along?' She asked.

'Sure why not.'

'Wonderful. I'll let my mom know you will be joining us.' She said sounding very excited.

'Thanks that would be nice.' I said giving her my happy smile. She gave me a hug then jog off to her dorm. As for me I had all my classes for the day so I can go pack and maybe do my last bit of laundry before I go. I got home and got packing immediately. Afterward I ran down to the nearby shop where I got Corry's kid brother a b-day gift. Then I grabbed my laundry bag and my book I am reading and started on my laundry. I have just switched on the machine when I received a text message from Corry saying we will be leaving in 4 hours. I sat there in our dorms laundry room reading while my washing was busy being washed. Around 15:30PM I was done and all my stuff was clean and dry. I made my way back up from the laundry room to my room when a jerk bump into me sending my clean washing flying through the air including me.

'You jerk! Can't you watch where you are going.' I said angrily and started picking up my clothes.

'Sorry! I didn't see you. Please except my apology.' He said helping me and he placed his basket on the stairs behind him.

'Apology accepted. Just be careful next time.' I said feeling bad for being angry at him for no reason what-so-ever.

'Here you go.' He said handing me a bunch of my shirts he picked up. I caught a whiff of his scent and it trigger a memory in me, I recently smelled.

'Oh, thank you, …hum…?' I said with a smile holding my hand out to him.

'Oh, sorry I am Russell. Russell Stuart.' He quickly spoke and shook my hand.

'Nice to meet you Russell. I am Francesca Green.' I returned. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand. It made me blush. His touch triggered another memory.

'What a pleasure of meeting your Francesca. Do you live in the dorm?' He asked me with a warm smile. Darn that smell. When I finally realized where I smelled it before. It was in my dream. I looked into his eyes and it was as blue as the ocean in Hawaii. And his full pouty lips was the most exquisite feature on his face next to his blue eyes and his beach blond hair made him look like a lost surfer boy in the main land.

'Yes, I do live in the dorm, and I am a little late. So please excuse me.' I said squeezing past him.

'May I take you for coffee some time to make up for dirtying your clean laundry all over again. Please?' He asked as I reached the top of the stairs.

'Okay, I can't see why not.' I said as I put my laundry bag down and wrote down my number on the back of his hand. Even his touch was the same as the man from my dream, it send shivers up and down my spine as I wrote my number on his hand. His hand felt a bit colder then lukewarm. I looked at his chest and yet again it is familiar to me. Like is stare at it every day.

'Thank you Francesca. Have a nice weekend.' He said with a brilliant smile on his face. He has the cutest dimples I have ever seen. One perfectly placed on each cheek.

'Thanks. I will. And the same to you.' I said smiling at him and felt how my heart putter patters in my chest. I had one last look at him before I turned and head to my dorm room. What the heck just happened? Was he the guy from my dreams? There are all the tail – tail signs from what I have experienced last night. What is wrong with me? Why am I so obsessed about this damn dream today of all days. I received a text message on my way to my room. It vibrated in my jean back pocket. I waited till I got to my room when I pulled it from my back pocket to read it.

It was mom: "Sorry honey, I know you are in class. Please let me know if you are coming home so I can make you something to eat for tonight. Love Mom." I replied quickly. "Hi mom. Sorry mamma, I will not be heading home this weekend. Corry invited me over to her house this weekend. So I will see you and dad next weekend. Love you much more.' I send the message and started to unpack my laundry. When I was done I stuffed the last of my stuff, I wanted to take along this weekend in my hand bag and grabbed my already packed bag and head out the door. I was putting all my stuff in the back of my car when Corry jogged up from the opposite corner of the parking lot.

'Hi, Corry. What's up?' I asked closing the trunk of my car.

'Just follow me and we will be there in no time.' She said giving me a smile as she jogged back to her car. I followed her out of the parking lot and off we where. About an hour and a half later we came to an complete halt in front of a large double story home with light yellow and white paint all around the house with a beautiful landscaped garden decorating the front of the house. We got out and two people came out running almost to us in joy. A woman and a boy I guess was Corry's kid brother. His arms are around Corry the second she stepped out of her car. I got out as well and Corry finally introduced me to everyone. Her Mother Karien Menace seems very nice. Her kid brother looked at me strange. Corry walked over to me and helped me to carry my stuff out of the car to her room where we will be bunking for the weekend.

'Thanks for helping me to carry in my stuff.'

'It is my pleasure. My mother likes you.' She added.

'Oh, that is nice. I don't think your kid brother likes me much.' I said. Putting my bag down in her room.

'Oh I should have warned you before we came here. My kid brother always needs time to warm up on someone new.'

'Oh, okay then I will keep my distance and let him come to me then.' I said giving her a half smile.

'Good idea.' She said, started unpacking her stuff from her suit case. I did the same and gave her my gift I bought for her kid brother to put on the gift chair at the door of the living room. She continued to introduce me to her family. Her Father was also a nice man as well as her grandfather, how lives with them since her grandmother passed away three years ago. Her father and I went into a rather heated debate of what we thought of old South African history. History was always one of my favorite subject and I'd find it very intriguing on how other people see the same story. To see what lay deep on people's hearts make me tick.

I love it how people's hearts work and that is why I want to become a heart surgeon once I start to specializing in my chosen field. I can get lost in interesting discussions like this one. We did not realize where the time has gone when Corry's mother called for dinner. Tonight was pizza and a garden salad. I can't remember when last I had a piece of pizza. We all settled around the dinner table and we all ate and laughed while we all talked among ourselves. Corry's dad asked us if we heard anything about our latest scores on our last exam.

She told him she has all her papers upstairs and show him later all her scores. We were back talking. After a while I just sat there listening to everyone chatting and laughing. It sounded so nice. One day I want to fill my house with warmth like this. Everyone was talking and I found my chance to slip away to Corry's room. I checked my phone and there was no messages nor where there any text messages. I send a text message to my mother to let her know we arrived safely here. I went to sit in Corry's bay window seat and looked out from the second floor out over the garden with beautiful fairy light wrapped around the trees and solar power light lit up the walk way in the garden all the way to the post box.

Gosh it is beautiful. But before I could even start thinking of anything else my thoughts went back to Russell and how he relates to my dream husband. How everything about him screams out to me in a very strange way. Why was his hand so cold? I blinked and saw a silhouette of a man under a tree on the far corner of the garden. The silhouette stood with his hands in his pockets. I blinked again and the figure was gone. Am I so tired that I am starting to hallucinate things now to. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I got my bath things ready. I brought my dream journal along and before I forgot everything completely I wrote everything down till the last detail. Then head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Corry came into the bathroom.

'There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to. ' She said sitting on the toiled lid.

'Sorry I did not mean to be rude. I am so tired I just want to get into bed if you don't mind.'

'Not at all. I understand. I also told my mother about you being tired of not getting enough sleep. She understands what you are going through. My mom had the same thing happened to her when she was young of also struggling with sleep deprivation.'

'Good I did not want your family to think I am some kind of whack job.' I said with a little laughter.

'Of course not. They understand, I explain to them.' She said then said that she will get my bed ready so when I am done in the shower I could just get into bed. I thanked her as she closed the door behind her. When I was done I grabbed all my things and made my way back to Corry's room. When I got back there was a whole other bed made up just for me. It looked so welcoming so I said my good nights and went to bed.

Tonight was the same dream as last night it always plays in a loop, but now it goes on further. Again I could not see his face. Only his chest and his now familiar sent. I know I looked up from where my head laid on his chest to see his face but was all foggy. We danced and ate our three course dinner and then left for our honeymoon he keep so secret that not even his parents know knew where he was taking me. I like surprises just as much as the next girl but if it is Mexico or Vegas I will scream. We finally arrived at our destination and guess what it is Spain. What a breath taking place. These people are so warm and lucky for me, I had Spanish in school and advance lessons last year.

'So what do you think my precious Snow white?' He asked me and I recognize his voice.

'I think it is marvelous. I have no words.' I said slipping my arms around his neck.

'Oh, yeah I know. You always told me you like traveling and this being your first European trip. It is only the first of many to come angel.' He said kissing me oh, so softly.

'Thank you this is the most wonderful surprise I could have ever wished for.' I said returning his kiss. We got a cab and drove to our hotel room. The hotel manager booked us in and a bell boy helped us with our bags to our room. Room 705. The Bell boy unpacked our bags and left us alone. My husband opened the balcony door and held out his hand for me to join him out there. The view from up here is amazing you can see most of Madrid from up here and judging by the zillion lights all over, it is a rather large city.

'You like the view.' He asked me.

'Yes, very much. We must freshen up for dinner.' I said looking back at him where he sat on the bed looking at me with hungry dark eyes. But yet I still couldn't see his face. I walked back to him where he sat on the bed. He looked up at me as he wrapped his familiar touch around my waist.

'Or we could order in if you like.' He said still looking up at me. I nodded my head in response and said smiling down at him. He reached for the phone and let me sit on his lap while I ordered some dinner while I spoke Spanish.

'You sound even extra sexy when you speak in a foreign language, like that.' He said playfully pulling the pin from my hair and let my long black hair fall to my waist. (Yes that is really how long my hair is.) He sat deeper onto the bed and I wrap my legs around him as we engage in a mouth open passionate make out session. We forgot about the time and had a shock when they delivered our food. My husband thanked the waiter and paid him. He put the don't disturb sign on the door then closed the door behind the waiter.

He came back to me and we picked up where we left off a few minutes ago. I woke and suddenly sat up in bed and saw the faint light of dawn starting to fill the room. Darn it why did I have to wake up from that. I quickly wrote everything down that just happened in my dream world. Then went back to sleep it is after all 5 o'clock in the morning. I fell asleep again and was immediately back in our honeymoon suit while we were busy doing our honeymoon duty. It felt so wonderful I never experienced it this way before ever in the past three years I have been doing it. 'It' was a birthday present on my 18th birthday from my 19 year old boyfriend the night on my birthday my parents went to bed early. It was amazing then but this was the best I ever had before. I was woken by Corry and a rather large mug of strong coffee I can smell from my night stand.

'You slept well?' She asked sitting at the foot and end of my temporary bed.

'Yes and no. No I did not really sleep at all and my dream was shown to me further.'

'And what happened?' She asked very curious.

'We were on our honeymoon in Spain and had dinner in our room afterward we had our honey moon moment and it was mind blowing fantastic. I never experienced it like it before.' I said as remember the moment.

'You should write it all down in your journal. I have a feeling you might soon meet your mysterious husband.' She said patting my knee before she got up to get dressed for the day.

'I feel you might be right.' I said as took a couple of swigs of coffee before I got up and dressed for the day. A text message came through on my phone and I read it.

"Hi Francesca

It is me Russell from the laundry room of yesterday. Are you free for coffee on Monday afternoon let's say 3PM at the Star Bucks around the corner from the Lincoln Library.'

I replied on his message: '3PM is perfect at Star Bucks. See you there.' I send the message and behind me Corry's voice brought me back to the moment.

'Sorry what?' I asked confused.

'I said what are you smiling about and who's text you so early?'

'I have to tell you something. It happened yesterday afternoon.'

'How is he and where have you met him?' She asked almost jumping up and down on her bed as I finish dressing for the day.

'I was done with my laundry and on my way up from our laundry room to my room when this guy walked right into me. He feels guilty for bumping into me and got all my clean cloths all dirty again so he wants to make up for it over coffee. ' I told her the whole story.

'And!' She encourage me.

'And we are having coffee Monday and I think he might be the guy from my dream.' I continued.

'No way. Are you sure?'

'Maybe I don't know. What should I do?'

'I'd say go on your coffee date and find out what you can from this guy.'

'His name is Russell Manias.' I said feeling my cheeks heat up. She jumped up from where she sat on the bed and ran to her computer.

'What are you doing?' I asked her.

'Facebook.'

'What? Why?'

'Oh dearie the things you can find out from a person on Facebook is so much better than any police profile can give you. She typed in his name and asked me which one of these profile photo's is his. I pointed out the third one from the bottom. She clicked on the page I showed her and his whole Facebook page opens. I saw what kind of women he likes and what his family looks like. I even know when his birthday was and how old he is. All these information we found out in a matter of seconds just going through his Facebook profile. So I guess it is true what they say about Facebook then. DO NOT PUT YOUR PERSONAL INFORMATION ON THE INTERNET. In Russell's case he even had a cell phone number on his page as well as his e-mail address.

'Corry, you taught me a very valuable lesson today.'

'Huh, and what is that sweet Francesca?'

'Of how scary the internet has become even Facebook. I am kind of glad I don't have a Facebook or my space page. You just showed me how easy it is to get people's information by just going through their Facebook page.'

'I never thought about it like that before. Even if I want to delete my Facebook page I can't completely delete it. It will be there when I decide to one day go back.' Corry make me understand.

'I see. So this way they have record of all your personal stuff.'

'Yip, that seem about right.' She said spinning around in her chair looking at me.

'So what do you think about him?' I had to ask her.

'To be honest. He is a fourth year student also in the medical side. He wants to specialize in the cardiac thoraxes side of the anatomy. And he has never dated a girl.'

'What?'

'Yeah, he believes you don't date where you go to school.'

'That is bazaar. How come you know all this stuff about Russell?'

'One of my friends had a bit of a run in with Russell here and he is not himself anymore.'

'I see. I will be careful I promise.' I said crossing my heart with my two fingers over my heart.

'Good, now let's go get some breakfast.'

'Yummy, smells divine from up here.' I said as I drank the last of my coffee as we head out Corry's room.

We got down stairs and everyone was engaged in cheerful chatter. I chimed in when the moment required it, then just listened to the people around me talk. Corry and I helped her mother clean up and set up for Corry's kid brother's party. We were just about done when the first of the guests started to arrive. I made myself scars and sat under a large tree in their landscaped garden in the front of the house. I was sitting there and I saw Russell as an illusion laying on top of me. He just stares at me with the breath taking eyes of his as he smiled at me. I shook my head to rid myself from the thought. Come on Francesca pull yourself together, you are just imagining it. It is not at all real. I sat up and started my breathing exercises I learned at my yoga class. It seem to be working. I finally opened my eye and he was still here with a strange look on his transparent face.

'Why are you here? How come you can't go away? Is there something wrong with me?'

'It will all be revealed and I don't know and defiantly no. There is nothing wrong with you.'

'Then why is this happening then?'

'All will be revealed soon.'

'Very well. So since you are here. Tell me more about yourself then?' I asked looking over to him.

'Well it is too long to explain but you already know most of me. I saw you and your friend Corry going through my facebook page.' My hands went to my face as to hide my embarrassment from him. 'What's the matter?' He came closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulders.

'I didn't know she was going to go through your Facebook profile. I am so embarrassed about all this.'

'Why? It wasn't your fault. Beside I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. A strange guy inviting a girl for coffee.' He said sounding perfectly normal as he spoke.

'You would have?'

'Yes, sure. So what do you want to know about me then?' He asked as a cute smile wash across his handsome face.

'Why am I dreaming of you?' I asked looking him straight in his eyes.

'It sometimes happens. But I can't say more than that Francesca. I have to go and see you real soon.' He said then disappeared like mist in the sun. I finally really woke up from my dream and Corry looked at me with such worried eyes as she whipped my forehead with a cold wet hand towel.

'What happened?' I asked trying to sit up. Corry looked very uncomfortable as she try to collect her thoughts before she started to speak again.

'You were moaning in your sleep like pleasure moans and then you started to sweat. Your whole pillow is drenched and you were hot like in fever hot. Then you started to protest in your sleep saying things like, No! Please don't leave me, and stuff. Are you sure you're okay?'

'I am a bit dizzy and have double vision. My throat is scratchy. But other than that I am fine.' I said trying to sit up. I pulled the now hot cloth from my forehead. 'I had another dream of him.'

'Goodness, no wonder you were in such a state.' She said sitting closer to me and took my hand in hers.

'Yes, I am sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to.' I started to apologies for my behavior.

'This explains a lot why you haven't been sleeping well for the past 21 years.'

'At least one person knows now how come I don't get much sleep, and I am glad it is you my besty.' I said looking at Corry.

'Any time. So tell me you want some coffee?'

'Yes, that would be great thanks. I am just going to get ready for the day and join you guys down stairs.'

'Okay. See you down stairs.' Corry said then hopped out the room. I got up and started rummaging through my travel bag to figure out which one of the out fits I brought along is the right one for a 16 year old birthday party. I finally settled for my black mini skirt and an pink Mickey mouse t-shirt with black flats. Now only to figure out what to do with my hair. Luckily I was born with the most straight hair on the planet. So to braid it, only takes a few minutes and I'm done. I rushed to the bathroom and got all my daily routines done in a jiffy. As I made my way down the stairs to where I heard all the voices are coming from. All the faces snap up from around the table.

'Good Morning, pumpkin. Wants some breakfast?' Corry's mother asked me as I took a seat next to her and across from Corry's little brother.

'Good Morning everyone. Thank ma'am breakfast would be great, thank you. It all smell so great.'

'Sorry Francesca about yesterday. I did not mean to be rude.' Corry's brother said looking straight at me with apologetic eyes almost filled with tears.

'Look Calvin, I forgive you. I hope you and I can be friends over time. Because your sister is more like a blood sister to me then my own family has been my whole live. So maybe just maybe we too can be friends to.' I said looking from him and around the table.

'Of course I would like to be friends with you Francesca.' He said walking around the table to me and gave me a hug.

'Wonderful, this is a great way to kick off a new day.' Karien said pouring me some coffee.

'Thank you Misses Menace.' I said as took my mug of coffee from her.

'So mamma what is on the agenda for the day?' Corry asked leaning around me to look at her mother.

'Well daddy has to go do his rounds this morning then he will be back for your brothers birthday party. But we all need to get all the stuff ready for the party. Like the food, and decorations and of course we need to go pick up the cake at the bakery. Gosh I don't know if I am going to have the time to go get it.' Corry's mother sat staring out far thinking.

'Misses Green, Corry and I can go fetch it for you if you like. Once we done putting up all the decorations for you.' I mentioned before I took a sip of my coffee.

'Francesca, thank you. That would help a lot.' Karien said giving me a pleased smile. After that we all ate and cleaned up quickly so we all could get started on the tasks for the day. Around noon Corry and I took off to go fetch the birthday cake from a bakery called Sookie's Sweet Corner. Corry gave me the directions as we drove to town. We arrived and Corry quickly got the people to bring the cake and put it in the back of my car on the floor. As soon as she settled the payment issue we were on our way back again. As I glanced back in my rear view mirror, and there sat Russell all normal like and looking at me smiling at me.

Luckily for me I was always a good driver I never swerved once I am on the road. So while I was gawking at Russell on the back seat I quickly looked around to see him on the back seat, but there was no one there. I looked up quickly to see if he was still in the mirror but he was gone there to. I looked over to Corry but she did not even notice me acting all strange. We got home and we finish setting up for the party just in time before the first people started to arrive for the party. Once the party started I got to relax a little by helping out in the kitchen.

I love cooking it calms me when I am stressed. What happened this afternoon? What is happening to me? Am I going crazy? These question raced through my head the whole time I was helping in the kitchen. Later I tried to get these thoughts out of my head so I joined the woman where they were gossiping about town matters. Apparently the mayor and his wife was there as well and she is a rather odious woman and it was later on, rather agonizing to hear any more so I excused myself and went to Corry's room.

As the evening faded in for the night I stared out the window at it's pretty yellow and peach colors painting the skyline. I took a shower and got dressed again then just sat in the window sill writing in my diary, that happened to me today so far. Later that evening I went back down stairs to the kitchen and started help cleaning up. Everyone was out having a good time and only old me in the kitchen cleaning up. Once I was done in the kitchen I went back up to Corry's bedroom. I got back down to writing in my diary, then around midnight I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday mornings are the worst ever. I woke with a splitting headache and I was awake way before the alarm on my phone even went off. So I dragged my sorry ass through the shower and got dressed. I printed my assignment that I need to hand in today, quickly and got it ready. After that I had some oatmeal and then went to my first class for the day. Which is chemistry and yeah the idiot that thought of that I really need to meet and repeatedly kick him in his man things every morning he wakes up. But here I am sitting in class waiting for our middle age teacher to arrive. I got my laptop out and set up so I can start taking notes when class start, when Russell walks in and came and sat right next to me.

'Good Morning, Francesca.' He said smiling at me. 'How was your weekend?'

'Morning. My weekend was okay. Thanks for asking. And how was your weekend?'

'Nha, not too bad. But it could have been better. Beta house could have had a better keg but other than that it was a great party.' Russell said smiling naughtily at me.

'That is nice. I am sorry I missed it.' I said returning his smile.

'You would have liked it.' He said getting his stuff out to take notes with. He was old school and wrote everything down long hand. The teacher walked in and our class started immediately. He started speaking and my finger glided over the laptop keys to keep up with what the teacher is saying. And also I always keep my laptops microphone on to record all my classes. At the end of our class the teacher wants us to put out assignments on his desks as we leave for our next class which is Shakespeare. Yes they want us to take Shakespeare to help us maintain a well rounded education. But as for me I always like Shakespeare and love the way they speak. So as I skipped my way to my literature class I saw Russell was heading the same way to. We talked as we walked towards our next class. Corry catch up with us and excused herself just as quickly to leave me and Russell alone.

'She seems nice.' He said looking after Corry then put his attention back on me.

'Yes she is. She has been my best friends for two years now. The only real one I had my entire life. So yeah.'

'So you didn't had such a great child hood then, huh?' He asked looking seriously at me.

'No, I didn't. But a sad conversation for another day.' I said as we walked into our class and we were the first ones in class. We took a seat and kept on talking while we go our stuff out for our next class.

'So what got you interested to become a doctor?' He finally asked me.

'Well there is my father heart failure and my mother's cancer that made me want to become a doctor to help better medicine to help people and of course to save lives.' I explained. 'How about you?' I just had to ask. As our class started to fill with our fellow students.

'Well my story is not that better than yours. My mother she died giving birth to me and my father died in war a really long time ago. So I was raised by my gran until she passed when I was 12 and lived on the street till I went into the system and my adoption parents had a few kids of their own and gave me back to the orphanage they got me from and after that I graduated in the orphanage and now but the grace of Father above I got a scholarship to cover my 7 years of medical studies. But my reason of becoming a doctor is to study people's brains.

It fascinates me so much how the brain works.' He explained as I could see old tears threatening to spill over his eyes. I touched his arm and tried to swallow back my own tears. Our class started and it dragged out what felt like hours but in reality is was only an hour. Now that was my last class for the day was over I get to go to my room and get some sleep before my date with Russell this afternoon. Russell reminded me of our date later and I reassured him I will meet him at Star Bucks. With a smile he waved me off. On my way home I felt a little dizzy I guess this is the effect he has on me. Being around him engulfed in his enchanting smell, this dizziness is only a small price to pay for being around him.

It really is exactly how I felt and thought in my dream. Oh gosh, what is he and why do I feel like this? I have to find out. I got home and Google'd enchanting smells that made you feel dizzy. The websites only explained chemical in haling that makes one dizzy by its intoxicating smell. Like ammonia and chloroform. I later Google'd cold touch, enchanting smell supernatural. I pressed search and a million or so results come up. I searched until I fell asleep. Nothing not one website could explain any of the things I searched for. So I gave up and sucked it up and rather face the music. So got ready for my date and done my hair and got dressed in my cute outfit I bought last week. With the hot rollers still in my hair I applied my make-up.

Once I was done with my make-up I pulled the rollers from my hair and comb my hair with my fingers. I put on my big hoop ear rings and grabbed my shoulder bag then walked out the door. Corry send me a text asking me if I was alright. I let her know I was alright and I was on my way on my date with Russell. She replied to me to enjoy and to be careful. I got to my car and just unlock my door when Russell walked up to me and showed me to his car. He drove us to other place rather than Star Bucks. I filled Corry via text message where I am. We walked in to a fancy restaurant called Four Seasons Bistro. The place had a very cozy atmosphere and something edgy about it. We were seated and they took our orders. We got talking and share some stuff of our past.

'Last time I saw you- you had dark rings under your eyes. Why is that?' He asked looking really concerned.

'I have really bad asthma and I suffer from sleep deprivation all my live.' I explain feeling kind of embarrassed about my medical problems.

'Now it all makes sense.' He said looking at me and touching my arm sending passionate chills up and my spine. He rubbed his thumb over my forearm in a soothing motion.

'It does. Why do you say that, if I may ask?'

'You always look so pale and you have most day's dark circles under your eyes. Yet you still do great in school.' He explained. What? Has he been following me around like a stalker? I thought and wanted to speak it out loud when he continued speaking. 'Before you think I am some kind of weird stalker. Please I am not. I just notice you around campus that is all.'

'Oh, you have.' I answered feeling my cheeks heat up. 'What else have you notice?' I had to continue.

'That you are a very caring woman and love fine things and by just looking at you that you a diamond in the rough that still need to be polished so her beauty can shine through so everyone can see the beauty that lays in side you.' He said as our waiter lay our food in front of us. Russell did not eat much and watched me eat for the rest of the evening. After an evening filled with Q and A's from both of us. At the end of the evening we shared secrets with one another no one else knows. Not even my parents or Corry knows. Stuff like when I lost when I lost my virginity and my dreams, I had since I was five.

'I've had dreams about my wife as well since I was seven. She always had on the most breath taking white lace floor length wedding dress with a cathedral length veil. We were dancing at the reception but I could never see her face no matter how many times I tried to see her face but just couldn't but ever since we met in the laundry room my years old dream finally continue.' He seriously explained to me as he drank his double shot whiskey.

'The same has happened to me. What have you dream't of recently?' I just had to ask him as I sat more on the edge of my seat. I did not even touch the rest of my dinner.

'It was about our honeymoon in Spain.' He said and I finished for him.

'We ordered in and we engaged in coitus for the evening in our lovely honeymoon suite.'

'Yes, that is indeed correct.' He said in a rush as he heavily sat back in his chair.

'This is unbelievable.' I said after a long while of silence as I too sat back heavily in my chair. Our water came around and I ordered 2x double shots of tequila for both of us. To calm ourselves down somewhat.

'What are you thinking?' Russell asked me after a lone while of silence.

'My mind was racing with a ocean of questions. Maybe what we should do is sleep on it and talk about it over breakfast tomorrow.' I suggested. 'That is if my sleep deprivation decided to leave me be for the night.' I continued.

'What you suffer from sleeplessness?' He asked softly touching my hand.

'Yes, all my life. That and my bad asthma is not very good combination. Last month was the worst I ever had slept. I would dream of us then afterward wake up and can't go back to sleep even though I am or rather was so tired.'

'I am so sorry to hear that.' He said rubbing my hand softly with his cold touch. I looked into his eyes I would like to get lost in.

'It is okay. It is after all not at all your fault.' I said smiling at him.

'I know but somehow I feel responsible.' He said smiling back at me as he hold both my hands in his cold touch.

'Please don't be. I beg of you.' I said holding onto his cold hand, now both in my hands.

'If you wish.' He said kissing one of my hands. The waiter came around again to clear our plates. Russell also asked him for the bill. He settled the bill as we reached the front of the restaurant and he insisted to walk me to my car. Then when we drove back to my dorm he drove behind me to make sure I got home softly then to crown this whole bazaar evening, he walked me to my door.

'Thanks for a great evening even if it turned towards bazaar but a wonderful kind of bazaar.' I finished not wanting to leave things weird between us.

'You can surely say that again.' He said as I unlock my door.

'One last question for the evening?' I asked turning around to look at him.

'Shoot.' He said enthusiastically as a knee numbing smile broke out over his gorgeous face.

'Why do you feel so cold?' (What I wanted to know. I was curious for years about that. Look don't you want to know.)

'That is an excellent question, but one I would gladly would answer in the morning. But for now I need to get some rest.' He said walking right up to me. Our faces inches away from one another. Darn it, that smell of his almost made my knees buckle. He touched my cheek so softly, the pure erotic pleasure ran through my entire body like nosh in a car. I decided to play it cool and kiss him. He broke our kiss then came right back. We stumbled into my dorm quarters and into my dorm room. Soon clothes flew all over my room. The more his skin touched mine the more the intensified pleasure got.

The next morning waking up in his arms was amazing and for the first time in years I felt like I slept 24 hours. I felt wonderful.

'Good morning.' Russell said almost singing it to me as he stroked my bare shoulder.

'Good morning.' I said smiling up at him. He kissed me then held me closer to him.

'Did you sleep well?' He asked me.

'It was the best nights and rest I had my entire life.' I said so glad that I felt like a million dollars.

'Are you sure?' He asked me sounding more like he hurt me in the suggestion he was trying to get across.

'I might be a little rusty but it's like riding a bike. It quickly comes back to you.' I said sitting up. Feeling my body as it hurt all over.

'Just like riding a bike, huh?' He asked touching my cheek so gently.

'Yeah, I'm okay really.' I said hoping it sound convincing enough for him to accept it.

'Are you sure?' He asked one final time. As he pulled me back to him. I gave him a kiss.

'Yes.' I said looking seriously into his eyes. He sat up and wrap me in his embrace. We just sat there for a while looking into each other's eyes. When I finally spoke again.

'Do you have any classed today?' I asked after a long while of just sitting in each others arms.

'Yes, but my classes has already started like an hour ago. Plus I have not once skipped a class this year so I'll catch up. It's only one class.'

'Don't you have other classes today?'

'Yes they only start at two this afternoon. You princess, you have any classes today?' He asked kissing the tip of my nose and chin.

'All my classes starts at one PM on a Tuesdays so we still have some time left I think.' I said glancing over to my alarm clock that said it was 09:30AM.

'Of course, you still up for some breakfast?' He asked kissing me. I kissed him right back then answered.

'That sounds nice.' I said getting out of bed in nothing but my birthday suit. I could feel his eyes on the me going up and down.

'Goodness you are so darn sexy.' He said looking after me as I walked to my closet.

'Really?'

'Yes, really.' He said wrapping my double bed sheet around himself then as he reached me. He wrapped it around us.

'Why thank you so much. You kind of wonderful sir and quite dashing yourself.' I mentioned.

'Oh, shucks ma'am. Thank you.' He said shyly kicking the air aside. I kissed him then turned back to my closet quickly picking out my outfit for the day. I turned back to him as I teased him a little under the bed sheet. I pinned him on the bed.

'So good sir, you promised me an answer this morning.' I reminded him as I sat on top of him coming down for a electrifying kiss. He kissed me back deeply then answered me.

'My lady, you truly want to know what I am?'

'Yes, please.'

'Not here, the walls have hears.' He said with a smile as he scooped me up and ran with me to the bathroom were we both got into the shower. As the nice warm water rushed over our bare bodies. He answered me in a whisper: ' I am what they used to call 'Impundulu' or in other words iron-tooth. But for the benefit of my kind of all the resent medical breakthroughs. It is only to explain why we are so cold is the symptom called: cryoglobulin. But your generation call is 'vampire's.' He spoke and let this new information sink first for me. I let it process and finally spoke after a while.

'Really?' I asked looking up at him.

'Indeed it is correct. But if anyone find's out I told you. The Exousia might expel me to walk to my death.' He said very serious looking at me.

'Exousia?'

'Our executive high court of our people.'

'Okay I am with you. All walks of live need to have some sort of law or rules to follow. Please carry on.' I said as I sponge him off as he did the same to me.

'So as long as you keep my little secret then we can keep on dating if you like.'

'That sounds about right. How come you can walk out in the sun light? Won't you burn like in 'True Blood' or 'Vampire Diaries'?'

'Not quite so mildly but as for the Italians and Swedish scientist they invented a protective cream for our kind. That way we can live almost normal lives. As to our eating habits, my personal favorite is AB negative blood baggies like 'Damon' drink in 'Vampire Dairies'. Modern medicine is to thank for that.' He explained to me as we dried off.

'I see. Is it a myth about garlic?' I asked smiling at him. (Well we all wanted at least know the basics. Won't you want to know when you can get the chance.)

'To be quite honest my lady. Garlic will not repel us as in the old movies. It gives us horrible rash that takes day sometimes even weeks for it to clear up completely.'

'What about fangs?'

'Of course.' He said as his fangs shoot out like something that slide out of place but on lightning speed.

'Mirrors?'

'Without the cream we are without a reflection but thanks to advance develop cream we can see ourselves in a mirror.' He calmly answer all my questions as it bubbled out of my mouth.

'This is a very personal question.' I said letting him know before I asked him. He nodded his head and smiled at me then said without me even stating the question yet.

'I was created by a man called Sir Jonathan Studd back in the year of 1699. You see I was 19 and set out to make my way in the new world. I was about to enroll in the Royal military when I was captured and held captive in the tunnels of down town London. On my fifth day of my capture Sir Jonathan bit me all over like my thighs, upper arms and my neck. So he drained half of my blood and bit me so his venom could claim the rest of my blood to start my transformation. The transformation was quite bazaar after two whole days of suffering in pure agony, just to see Jonathan snap my neck. To complete the transformation you have to die for real to complete the process.' He explained but I could see it was more than just engraved and burned into his memory.

We hurried back to my room. He handed me his cream he pulled from his jacket inner pocket. I applied it to his body and kissed him before I applied it all over his body. As I rubbed in the cream on his body everywhere the cream made contact with his skin is glowed a light warm yellow color. At first I thought it was just my imagination but then it happened every time and so I sort of got use to it. We got dressed and in between teasing one another a little. I stuffed all my books for the day in my backpack. I finally looked at my phone, I had 3 missed calls all from Corry. Russell offered to drive us to a dinner for some breakfast as I called Corry.

'Hallo' I said sounding like nothing is wrong.

'Morning.' Corry said all short with me.

'Something wrong?'

'Hell yeah, I was worried sick about you last night.' Corry carried on being very angry.

'Sorry, I made you worry. My phone's software stopped working for a while last night, then the battery died on me to.'

'Okay, all forgiven. So tell me about your coffee date last night.' Corry asked sounding way better than just a few seconds ago.

'We met up, we clicked from the set go and now the rest is history as they say.' I said winking at Russell as a naughty grin wash across his face, as he placed a hand on my leg while he drove.

'Come on you got to give me more than just that, surely please.' Corry pleaded with me.

'I tell you want Corry I tell you everything over launch.' I said trying negotiate with her .

'You got yourself a deal. See you in class then.' She said sounded pleased with my deal I made with her.

' Yes, see you in class.'

'Bye.'

'See ya.' I said as I hung up the phone. Russell looked at me after my conversation with Corry. Smiling at me as he drove and stared at me at the same time.

'So my lovely lady what are you going to tell your dear friend?' He asked placing his hand on my leg and I held it.

'Girly gossip, like what made us click from the first moment. The books we like, movies and of course music. That sort of thing.' I explained to him as I placed my hand on his leg.

'Oh, so girly gossip you say.' He said with a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

'Yeah.' I said looking up at him as I squeeze his leg a little as I smiled at him and he backed at me.

'Very well. Being at the first stages of our relationship what do you think what we must call one another?'

'Meaning?' I asked him quite confused of his question.

'Friend, boy-friend, friend with benefits …' He explained to me.

'I really like the word boy-friend more than all the others don't you think so.' I finally answered as he parked the car.

'I like being your boy-friend my lovely lady. Not as much as I love the word girl-friend.' He said giving me a quick kiss as he got of the car to opened the door for me. He helped me out of the car and lead me into Daisy's Breakfast, lunch and dinner. The whole place was decorated to make you feel you really on a reservation. We were seated and a rather cute male waiter served us but I did not gave him any attention because my very new boy-friend have all my attention. When our waiter finally left leaving our food in front of us.

'How come you can eat normal food?'

'You mean, how can I process normal food?'

'Yeah, that is it.' I said as I took a bite of my food.

'We can eat normal food but the taste and smell of it does not at all make us hungry but we are used to it, too look normal in society if it needs be.'

'Then how do you process normal food if nothing else is supposed to work.'

'Just because I am no longer human doesn't mean my body is alien. It still slightly work the same as it use to.'

'I see. How about off spring?'

'Naturally we can reproduce but I have heard and seen cases what half human, half vampire babies were born. The babies were in the end more vampire then human but they have a distinguish mark that make them stand out, they have glowing lilac eyes.'

'That is so interesting.'

'I have a question for you my lovely lady.'

'Sure go ahead.'

'Aren't you scared of me. Of what I am and all?' He asked looking at me. I returned his look with one of my own. What does he think of me really. So I answered him.

'No why? Why should I be scared of you? People are of a tons of things. But the truth of it is that we are all really scared of the unknown and you told me almost everything that I wanted to know. So there you have it my lovely angel. There's no more unknown things between us, so why should I be scared.' I explained to him as I took a bite of the last of my food and now I just sat there with my mug still half full, looking at Russell pretending to eat his food. He stared at me while he ate.

'So not even one bit scared?' He asked me as he chewed.

'Okay you caught me. I am only scared you will go away and never want to see me again. If you are thinking it. Please don't even try doing this to me.' I said putting my mug back down on the table, so I could look deeper into Russell's eyes very seriously.

'You have my word, my beauty.' He said whipping his mouth on a napkin, then kissed my palm.

'Good as long as we understand each other.' I said as he just nodded his head. The huge clock on the wall over the cast register said it was 12PM. This time I wanted to pay for our food but Russell said plainly no so he paid again. We were driving back to school when a few more questions popped into my head.

'Do you have heightened senses?'

'Yes, the 4 S's. Sight, sound, speed and smell.' He gladly answered me.

'What effect does your kind have on your human counter parts?'

'Our sent they say is like, cat nip for the human race. Then there is also meaning on both parties, human and vampire have exotic electrifying touch and then when we feed from a very willing source the pleasure intensifies by double. When that happens the human is sired to the vampire completely and they mate for life.' Russell explained as we drove to the parking lot of the school. Silence fell in the car as I thought about everything he just said.

'So once you sired, can the human be turned?' I asked after a long time.

'Yes, indeed. Once the human is turned the sired bond is even stronger than before.' He continued as he brought his car to a halt in a parking space.

'Goodness, that is interesting.' I said leaning a little forward to look at him explaining.

'Indeed it is very. That is why I have never until now sired with any human to me. Because of my, I mean our dream.'

'Wow, I have no words. I feel so honored. Thank you for your amazing scarifies.'

'You're welcome and most certainly worth the wait my lady. Now let me see you to class.' He said as he helped me out of the car.

'Thank you.' I said as I took his hand.

'My lady.' He said smiling at me carrying my backpack for me. We said our goodbyes till we see each other tonight. He kissed me as his hand cupped the small of my neck. As everything started to spun out of control for me, we broke our kiss. I staggered back a little. Russell's arms were around me before I could even reached the spotless, polished floor.

'What am I going to do with you, my lady?' He said with a very please chuckle. As I found my feet again, I too chuckled.

'You dear and kind sir just swooped me off my feet.' I said looking up at him tracing patterns with my finger on his very muscular chest.

'One moment love. Haven't I done the sweeping off your feet part last night, my beautiful lady.' He whispered into my ear.

'Indeed you have sir. More than once if I recall.' I replied his whisper as my cheeks heat up. He met my eyes with his kind eyes as his cold fingers traced the heated part of my cheeks up and down.

'I have to leave you now my lovely rose peddle. Until we meet again.' He said kissing my hand then walked away focused in the opposite direction we just came from. I picked up my bag and stepped into class that was only now starting to fill with students. Corry waved at me and I walked and sat right next to her.

'Hi,' she whispered to me.

'Good afternoon.'

'So tell me everything, please.' She asked as I sat up my laptop.

'No, class first then gossip.' I said smiling a little at her. 'Oh, all right.'

'But what I can tell you is this, he is such a proper gentleman and the way he speak of books and movies is such an interesting perspective. Don't even get me started on music.' I whispered back at her as our professor walked into our class room. Corry still wanted to asked me a question but the professor jumped right into our lessons.

Classes dragged on all day. Lunch with Corry was exhausting. I felt like I was in a interrogation room as all her question rolled my way but not once did I gave away his secret. In the end of our lunch she was glad to see me happy and looking better than I have in months. Evening came and Russell came by. We ordered pizza and watched a movie while we worked on our assignments. In between us making out. At the end of the movie or pizza we managed to finished our assignment. We hit the showers together as we hammered out some ground rules about our relationship.

Like even though he is way- way older than me. School work and exam times we will phone but not see one another.(Hopefully we can manage it.) Secondly we have a extremely open relationship which means we have to be honest 100 % of the time. And thirdly we work on out communication. (Something almost every relationship in the world lacks proper communication in one way or another.) We decided to add to these rule's as our relationship grows. After we just sat on the couch in each others arms, then out of the blue Russell spoke up.

'Francesca doesn't our age difference bother you at all?'

'No. Why? Should it?' I asked looking at him with a big question mark on my face.

'No, I was just curious on what you think of it."

'My angel.' I said taking his face gently between my hands.

'Age to me is only a number. Seeing "Bella" and "Edward" or even "Sookie" and "Eric" together is wonderful to me because after either 170 years or even a 1000 years to finally found your soul mate after so long time of searching for him or her is to me quite wonderful.'

'Your mind, my lady is so very unique. You constantly surprise me around every corner.'

'Do I?'

'Indeed young Miss.' He said smiling at me with his adorable dimples as he laced my free hands through his.

'But I am just a normal ordinary non-popular asthmatic girl.' I said sitting forward as I placed my empty cup aside.

'You are not at all an ordinary woman. You are the one I was born for and thanks to my immortality, I Russell Stuart finally found you. I have courted many women in my past 200 years but not one of them have I lay with or felt the way I felt, like the way I feel about you my dear Francesca Green.' He said as I could feel myself blush.

'You my great and wonderful sir honor me with your wonderful words. In my small life span I only lost my virtue to someone how did not even love me and only used me as he felt like it.'

'I may not be technically alive any more but I am still a man and I promise you, my precious lady. That I sir Russell Stuart, the former hand the Queen Elizabeth the second, vow that I am not like any man you have ever meet.'

'You truly mean it?'

'I truly honestly do.' Russell said, pulling me closer to him with such gentleness, then kissed my forehead.

'No one had over said such heartfelt words to me. Or declared their love to me like you just have, great and powerfully handsome sir.'

'Well my lady, prepare yourself then, because I will remind you just how much I love you until the stars rain down from the heaven and the moon shines no more. Even then I will still love you, my beauty.' He said looking directly into my eyes as tears ran down my face. I smiled through all my tears at Russell. He finished his handkerchief from his pocket to dry my tears. After he dried my tears he pulled me into his embrace. I kissed his cheek but he was way too quick for me and our lips met instead. To soon we pulled apart to finish our pressing assignment. I was alone with my work first so I packed away all my things and ran to the little girls room, When I got back I made us some nice hot coco's.

'Thank you,' Russell said then continued with his work. I laid my legs across his lap as I drank my wonderful smelling liquid chocolate deliciousness while I looked at him work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I put my mug on the floor next to the couch then fell asleep while I was still watching Russell worked. I must have been out of it for a few hours because it was dark out and when I fell asleep it was still mid-afternoon, and I was tucked into my bed with a paper folded swan on my night stand. There was a neatly folded letter underneath my folded swan. On the other pillow on my double bed was a blood red velvet rose. It smelled divine. I pulled the letter from underneath the swan and read it.

'_To the most loveliest lady of my life, Lady Francesca Green._

_Thank you, for a lovely afternoon, my lady. I have gotten much work done. Watching you sleep is like watching the first snow of the season fall. Such breath taking beauty, you are. Please excuse my absence but I had to meet with the head of the blood bank so I may fill my supply. I can't stop thinking about you my lovely. _

_I will see you early in the morning so I could see you and of course walk you to your classes. I will miss you, my lady every minute we are apart._

_Sweet dreams and know that I love you so very much._

_Your Love_

_Russell_

_XOXOX_'

The letter read and brought a smile to my face. Bringing the letter to my nose I could even smell him on the paper. I grabbed my bath things and head to the showers. Standing in the flowing water just thinking of the last time I stood in this very shower with Russell. I quickly finished up in the bathroom then went back to bed. Before I switched off my night light I took one last look at the folded swan then turned off the light.

~~~ * LOVE * ~~~

Blow drying my long black hair is really quite tiresome on certain days especially today while I am short of breath. 40 minutes later my hair were dry and French braided till end of my hair touched the small of my back. I decided to wear block bootleg pants with comfortable shoes and a tight fitting long sleeve tunic in a soft dusty pink. I was busy putting in my medium size hoop earrings through the holes of my ears when there was a knock at my door.

'Come in.' I said loudly as I scurry around my room to gather my thing for the day. The door swung open and Corry stood there against the door post with two vanilla latte's in her hands.

'Good morning.' I finally said as I zipped my back pack closed.

'Oh, good morning. How are you doing on this fine day?' Corry asked me handing me my late.

'Thank you for the coffee. And my chest is threatening to close. Still after I took my inhaler.'

'You're welcome. Then we'll take it slow today then.' She said as we walked towards the front door of the dorm. The front door opened before I could have opened it. I looked up from the floor and right up into Russell's eyes.

'Russell love.' I said rushing to him as my hand clasp my chest. Coughing my lungs out.

'Slowly! Slowly.' Corry yelled as she jogged after me towards Russell. I gave him a kiss as he returned mine. My cough broke out kissing. I heard Corry's jogging footsteps catch up with us.

'Russell, I would like for you to meet my very best friend Corry.' I said turning to face Corry with a weak smile.

'Nice to finally meet you Corry. I am Russell Stuart.'

'Pleasure to meet you Russell.' Corry said as Russell kissed the back of her hand. I coughed again this time my chest got worst.

'What's going on?' Russell asked all panicky.

'She is not having a good asthma day. She might need her shot in a few minutes.' Corry explained to Russell as she pulled the cringe from the left side pocket of my backpack where I always keep one for emergencies. But for some reason they were still in the fridge in my room. Can't believe I forgot them today.

'Francesca where are your medicine?' Corry asked in a frantic panic.

'My- my room fridge.' I said as my vision started to go all blurry and going black around the edges. All I could feel was being carried. I heard doors burst open. The rattling of two cider bottles in my fridge door notify me what is happening around me even though I could not see.

'Come on my love, don't do this to me, please.' Russell cried as he held my hand. I felt a sharp sting on my left thigh and I could hear the cringe being squeezed till it's next click. Laying there not being able to properly breath made me always feel like a fish on dry land.

'How long before it starts taking effect?' My new panicky boy-friend asked as he stroked my hair from my face.

'Any moment now.' Corry responded as she sat at the foot and end of my double bed. I could feel my senses return to me. Opening my eye as my blurry vision refocus and settled on Russell's worried looking ocean blue eyes.

'She is usually weak and tired after such an intense episode that she sleeps it out.' Corry filled Russell in.

'Of course she does.' Russell said looking from Corry to me with concern filled eyes. Corry got up and uncomfortable was written all over her face.

'I'll go get the campus doctor.' Corry said running off to get the campus doctor, leaving Russell and me alone. I coughed again and took two puffs of the inhaler.

'You scared me half to my second death.' He said scooping me up so I could lay half against his chest.

'I am so very sorry I scarred you like this. I just woke up this morning and my chest felt all tight and I could barely breath.' I explained to Russell my morning.

'You have nothing to apologize for my special lady.' He said as I just nodded tiredly then fell asleep against his chest. Someone woken me rudely as the campus doctor examine me.

'I'm prescribing you something that is a little stronger then you current inhaler and cringe shot that might help her. I am also giving her a two day sick leave form, to hand to her professors.' The nice doctor said handing two pieces of paper to Corry as I fell back asleep. Finally breathing again I could smell Russell's sent again. I slept all day but for some reason every time I woke for a short time I saw either Russell or Corry. Three times I saw Russell and Corry two times. The evening I finally woke-up and walked into the common room and for some reason saw Corry and Russell engaged in some sort of funny conversation because they were laughing. I listened closely and Corry told Russell about a failed baking attempt and how the failed chocolate cake ended up on a food fight war in my parents kitchen. I crossed the room and only then they noticed me as I head to the big fridge where all the small bottles of water were kept. Not even Russell with his super magnificent hearing heard me.

'Hey there sleeping beauty,' Corry said smiling at me. I crossed the last bit to the fridge and got my bottle of water.

'Hi. Have you guys been babysitting me all day?' I had to ask them.

'Yes, but only between classes.' Russell confessed.

'You guys didn't have to. I would have been fine.' I reassured them.

'That may be the case, but we care about you, my lady.' Russell held out his hand to me so I could sit beside him.

'Thank you. You guys are the best.'

'You're welcome. Now are you hungry?' Corry asked me.

'Not really.'

'If you do get hungry there is Thai-food in the fridge.'

'Thanks, maybe later.'

'Very well.' We all looked at one another for a while in silence.

'Thank you- you two for being so super awesome to me. I do treasure both of you so very much.'

'Oh, my dear you are very close to our hearts too.' Corry said patting my hand.

'Indeed I do adore you way more.' Russell added softly in my ear.

'I bet you do.' I replied to him the same way.

Afterwards we all continued telling old childhood stories. We all laughed so much enjoying each others company. Around 11PM Corry left Russell and me be. Tonight I saw Sir Russell Stuart thought ahead and brought an overnight bag. We head to my room where we watched half a movie then I could no longer keep my eye lids to obeying me. With Russell next to me I felt very safe and in a some strange way, like a whole person. He later covered me with blankets so the early fall night's won't touch me with its coldness.

'Thank you love.' I mumbled in my sleep at Russell. The next morning I tuned on my side and face Russell. He was sleeping on his back with his hands behind his head. I just lay closer so I could lay in his arm. He woke-up as I lay my head on his arm. He kissed the top of my head and folded his arm around me.

'Good Morning.' I said smiling up at him. 'Sorry if I woke you.'

'No you have not, I was just listening to everything around me.' He said sitting up pulling me to lay on his lap. 'By the way, good morning to you as well my lovely lady.' I gave him a kiss.

'Did you sleep well?' I asked.

'Yes, very well actually. For some reason when I sleep next to you my lady, I sleep well. No dreams. Just dreamless night's rest.' He said looking at me.

'You are quite right about that my kind sir. I have a question for you about your past.'

'Go ahead.'

'You said you were hand to the queen. What did you help advise her with?' I asked sitting up.

'About country matters like the boer war, what to do and how to go about doing it.' He explained.

'Did she value you're advise?'

'In some cases yes, but the boer war was really all her own doing. That was also the time I retired from her service.'

'Was it at least good pay?'

'Oh, absolutely yes. I was forth riches man in that time yet I stayed out of the spot light and kept my ears firmly on the ground for any damaging gossip that can harm the royal house.' He explained.

'I would sleep half in the day, in a dark windowless room and half in the night so I can gather all my entail as I eavesdrop from the London sewerage tunnels underneath the city. This way no one can see me or witness me feed on my homeless victims.' I was so into his story I sat on the edge the whole time.

'It is all so interesting. I have and always have loved history.'

'Oh you do- do you?' He said pinning me to the bed threatening to tickle me.

'You wouldn't dare?' I said in a playful threatening tone. He pinned both my hands above my head, gave me a kiss then with his free hand slowly sliding down my arm to the ticklish part under my arms. He came down giving me another kiss and kept on kissing me this time as his hands slide towards my chest. The nigh-tie I had on with matching thong. We were all over one another so quickly. As we lay there so close to one another, skin on skin. Everything was so electrifying between us. Shivers of pleasure ran up and down my spine. As we started to move as one, I made a decision that will affect the rest of my life.

'Russell, I love you. I Francesca Green, want you to bite me.' I said out of breath. Yet my chest is fine.

'I love you to my love. Are you sure about this love?' He asked me as we both moaned.

'More than anything in my life.' I answered him. Waiting for him to make double sure of my choice. Instead I felt his fangs pierce my main vain on my shoulder. Not wanting to leave questionable bite marks on my neck for the whole world to see. As he started to drink from me, our pleasure intensify that felt to me like times fifty. Two and half hours later we were finally done and now completely sired to one another. We just laid there looking in each others eyes, smiling at each other.

'So Francesca what is your deepest darkest secrets you have ever done?' Russell asked me.

'Well there was that one time I stole four cigarettes from my uncle Martin to taste what smoking would be like. The taste was horrible and it put me in hospital for a week with my asthma. It was then and there I swore never again.'

'How old were you?'

'About 12. I was almost dead. Then there was that time on my grand-daddies farm were my cousins and I rode on one of my grand-daddies big price bull without his permission. It was a ton of fun until my cousin Randy broke his arm in three places.'

'Goodness, I would have never took you for a rodeo girl.'

'I was rodeo junior champion of Kansas back when I was 10 years old.'

'What? You're family still have the farm?'

'Yes, my grand-daddy still live there. My gran pass away a few years back. But my family still visit him like every weekend.'

'Maybe it would be nice to one day meet your family.' Russell suggested.

'Yes, I want them all to meet you. Now it is your turn to answer.' I asked reversing the question back to him.

'Well, please ask me anything, my little flower.' Russell said cupping my face so softly in his soft cold hands.

'How does a sired bond really work.' I first wanted to know, so I would be prepared.

'Very well. Firstly I will be able to track you, if you are ever in need of help fast. No one else of my kind can harm you or enter your home. The smell of your blood repels anyone of my kind, and because you are bound to me now. Only I can enter your home freely.'

'Really? Not even if I invite them in.'

'Nope not even then.'

'What if I am change into what you are? What happens to one's home then?'

'If you owns the house then all of our kind can until you render all invitations to such an establishment close, and only invite separately so only a handful can enter once home.'

'That is good to know. Please go ahead with our sired bond, love.'

'Yes, of course. I may enter your dreams and alter them as I want it to be. On certain occasions I can even see through your eyes, if an emergency calls for it.'

'My goodness. If I don't think to hard about it. I kind of like it you being in and around me, all the time. Will I know when you are watch through my eyes?'

'Sometime yes you will my lady and other times you won't.' I nodded my head then lay back down on his chest.

'You have a very faint heart beat.' I finally spoke after a long time of silence just listening to the campus noise.

'Considering being what I am my lady. I should not have any but yet here I lay with my one true love laying in my arms talking about my dead bodies heartbeat. I should not be alive at all.' Russell spoke those words and it felt like he was honestly putting a dagger through my inner most being and heart.

'Hush! I don't want you ever speaking such words ever again. Are we understood.' I said firmly as I sat up folding my legs to my chest, hugging them to my bare chest.

'Yes, my lovely lady you have my word.' He said also sitting up looking deep into my eyes.

'Good. How many of your kind are there?'

'To many, my love.'

'Does your kind have like society ranks?' I asked to understand him better.

'Yes, we do have. We have the Royal family of our kind that are born like us from the original vampire originals. The house of MacAlpin. They are the original Vampire family and the riches Scottish clan. Richer then that geek they call Bill Gates. Then the Royal family appointed the Exousia to handle all Vampire matter for them so they can handle only Country matters. Then after the Exousia we have the noble man. Then the Royal Guard which are also the knights of the royal family to command. After the knight's you get the aristocrats that does all the noble men's bidding. Then after them you get all the normal folk. Just as you learn about normal vampires then there are the bottom of our race that always pose a threat to our kind. We call them all level E's.'

'Level E's?'

'Yes, level E's are humans that are only bitten to spread our venom. You see because the process was not done properly and they have enough venom in their system to be very lethal in so our venom drive them all insane. This is where the human race finally created a fitting word for them. Your generation call them Zombies. Their bites do nothing to us vampires but to a human it is quit lethal and can create more of their kind in only a few days.'

'I can't believe it. It all sounds too good to be true.' I said still processing all the information he just gave me.

'Believe it my lady. I have seen one too many 'zombies' in my days as hand to the queen. I at least had the power to assemble a secret band of trustworthy vampire brothers. Knight's teamed up to help us handle these zombie matters. We kept the whole of London in check as we search during the day when they hide from the sun light. As for us vampires in that times we drank a special mixture of blood and herbals. It tasted so bad you could have probably use it a bomb mix if you we only knew it back then.'

'What sort of herbs?'

'I know one of the herbs were 'weed'.'

'Weed?'

'Weed has many qualities if used right.'

'Have you studied before?' If so what have you studied?' My mind was racing I had to slow down a bit so my mind could catch up, with my mouth.

'Yes, I have studied at the instituted of Oxford as well as Cambridge. Do believe me when I tell you it was to be an PHD in medicine.'

'So you are already a doctor then.'

'I believe so my lady.'

'How do you do it? With your thrust scratching at the back of your throat?'

'Decades and decades of self control. By the way you get use to the smell of blood and train your nose to not smell it anymore.'

'Then why are you in school again if you already ready to practice medicine?'

'I was out of my game for a few years, so I decided to come back to school first to get the freshest training before I return to my duty, I was sworn to honour to the living realm.'

'You could have been a professor here at school teaching us instead of getting training.'

'I know I have thought of it. This way if I meet a nice young woman, I can date her and not get in any trouble for it.' He explained gladly.

'I can see you have thought this through.' I said kissing the tip of his nose.

'I have to get up so I could go to class.' He said pulling himself to a sitting position.

'If you have to, I guess.' I said wanting to sound sad.

'Very well. You rest my princess, I will see you after all my classes in done.' He promised.

'Okay then, I will miss you.' I said as I gave him another kiss. He was heading to the shower when he almost reached the door.

'What are you doing this weekend?' He turned to look at me with only his briefs on.

'Nothing specifically. Why?'

'If you want to of course. I would like for you to meet my parents. If you like?'

'Really?' He asked surprised as he walked back towards me. He jumped on my bed as he sat on his knees holding both my hands in his.

'Yes- yes I would very much like to meet your family.' He said holding both my hands in his as he kissed them.

'Wonderful I will let my parent's know today.' I said returning his kiss on cold soft lips. As our breathing started to rush we both pulled away rest our foreheads together smiling as our breath returned to us. Russell hoped off the bed and left to take a quick shower. When he returned I helped him apply his cream all over his back and body parts he can't reach. As Russell left for class. I pulled myself out of bed and through the shower. When I was done completely it was a little after 9 in the morning. I know the doctor gave me sick leave but I need to get back in my classes.

So I know I missed two classes this morning already but my other five I can still make. With all my stuff and emergency medicine in my bag I grabbed my IPod and ran out the door to my next class. Well already I know I am way too early for, it's like 45 minutes to early. I settled down at a nearby café. Starting to make notes of my last classes I already been to. I was almost half way through my note making when I had to get to my next class. I paid for my coffee and toasted sandwich then made my way to class. I sat down at my usually spot in my diagnostic imaging class. Corry walked in and saw me. With a very surprised expression on her face she sat down next to me.

'Morning. How are you feeling?' She asked me the minute she sat down.

'Good Morning. I am okay for now. What have I missed ?'

'I have recorded video's for you. Would you like to have them?'

'Yes, please.' She quickly copied the class video's I missed on my flash drive. I quickly copied them to my already waiting laptop.

'Thank you so much.'

'You're welcome.' Corry said with a smile. Our teacher stepped into class and started the moment he put his stuff down on his desk. Corry and I are both very good tippers so our fingers just glide across the letter keys. After class we walked together to our next class. We talked about Russell. Corry thinks he is perfectly suited for me and she's really happy for me that I found love. I thanked her and hope that she will be as lucky as I am to find her perfect match. We walked into our next class that is already half filled with students. Sat down and got all my things ready for an hour of Microbiology and infectious diseases. Another class I really like. (No for real I love the Microbiology and infectious studies it is really so interesting.)

The doctor walked in and started handing out a large amount of color photo copies, we each got 6 pages with 4 squares on it. Each square with it's own infectious diseases on them for us to identify and to go and study. The doctor said we can each choose three infections to do an assignments on. After class I had a Shakespeare class then one more class of clinical practicum for the day. On my way to my next class I gave my mom a call to hear how she was doing and to let them know Russell will be joining us this weekend.

Mom was thrilled to hear I found a gentle man friend, but dad is a bit up tights about Russell spending the weekend with us. What I have learned over the years, just let dad be or he'll get really drunk for the umpteenth time and start showing you how strong he can get with a couple of beers in him. He usually shows you with a sharp painful back hand that throbs so hard it feels like your ear drum burst as you fall to the floor. As for my sweet wonderful and caring mother, she has to live with my dad when he gets like this. In her cancer condition of stage three lung cancer I so wish I can do more for her.

Now for my studies, my loving grand-daddy on my father's side the one with the cattle farm. Provided for me and my siblings before we were born. He sat up a family trust fund and have divided it equally between all his grand-kids. All seven of us. If it was not for my grandpa who believed in me I would have never ended up in Yale's medical school. Grandpa is also a Yale Alumnus in agricultural studies. Russell waited for me at the class door. We sat next to each other in class. As always my laptop out taking notes when Russell placed a blood red rose on my laptop keys.

' Thank you. It's so beautiful.' I said smelling the sweet scented rose.

'It is my pleasure.' He said taking my hand and placed it on his leg under the table.

'I have missed you so much today.' I let him know.

'And me you. I was at your room around noon today and saw that you took your backpack. That is how I figured you went to class.' He explained.

'And here I thought your super cool super powers found me.' I smiled a little cocky at him.

He nodded saying: 'I told you I can find you no matter what.'

'So cool and a little creepy all at the same time.' I said giving him a kiss on his cheek. One of Yale's top literature professors walked in and started our class. The professor handed out our class assignments that are due only next week. Russell gave me a long kiss after class, before he heads off to his last two classes for today. My last class dragged on what felt like decades. Maybe the subject won't be that boring if only they can find a much better and a way younger teacher instead of this 80 year old grand-father time. I was heading over to the library to start on my assignments, when Russell joined me in working on our homework.

'I let my parents know, you'll be coming over. My mom can't wait to meet you.' I whispered to him in the library.

'That's nice. How does your father feel about me visiting?' He asked softly. Feeling half embarrassed I just kept on staring at the table.

Then finally answered: 'I need to tell you something later about my father. When we are not in such a public place like this.'

'Very well, later then.' He said concern painted his voice. We got more than half of our assignments done. Now only for our Shakespeare assignments, but we can do it tomorrow. We head over to his apartment where he lives alone in the most amazing studio. It is so big with high ceilings with lots of raw cement walls with modern features and furniture. Fireplace and big flat screen TV hanging over the mantel. On the top right hand corner was a spiral staircase leading to the only bedroom with a king size bed. No windows on all three sides. Only a glass barrier so you won't fall to your death.

'You have a fantastic place here.'

'Thank you. Please make yourself at home.' He said heading up stairs to his bedroom. I put my backpack next to the dining room table. Walking around his apartment looking at his art collection, kitchen and fancy shower in the bathroom down stairs. He was coming back down, when I found his library. Three walls from floor to ceiling filled with rich leather bound books. All sizes from thick volumes to thin paperbacks. It was all so breath taking-ly beautiful.

'What would you like to drink?' He asked as I saw him bare foot in other clothes, like comfy warn out blue jeans and a tight fitting white tank top that shows off his muscular torso.

'Coffee, please.'

'So my love. What do you think of my place?'He asked me switching on the kettle for some coffee.

'What do I think?' I repeated his question a I put my hands on my chest as he nodded at me. 'I think I can get lost in your library collection, your art collection is worth millions and exquisite. Then there is your taste in old comfortable yet modern furniture. If this was my place I would order in all my classes and never leave. Just stay here for always.'

'I'm glad you like it my lady.' He said leading me to the comfy couch you sink into. I watched him make a fire and threw a throw over my shoulders.

'Would you rather like some coffee or coco?' He asked walking back down to the kitchen.

'Some coffee would be nice.'

'Good, coffee it is. Do you mind if I eat while you drink your coffee?' He asked me looking over his shoulder at me.

'No, not at all. Please go right ahead.' I said picturing him like 'Damon' with a straw stuck in a blood baggy. Watching him work in the kitchen is somehow fascinating. With two rather large mugs in his hands walking back towards me and sat back down next to me handing me my coffee.

'Thank you, I haven't notice how freezing I am.' I said after I took a few swigs of coffee.

'So my lovely lady what did you want to tell me when we were in the library.' He reminded me.

'Oh, that's right. I don't know how to say this so you won't think I'm weak.' I said as he pulled me to sit against his chest. Holding me in his arms.

'Take a calm breath my lovely then just tell me.' He said hugging me to him. The blood smell on his breath as he talked almost made me sick, but I chunked it down and as time pasted I got used to the bloody, iron and salt smell.

'I grew up with an older brother Seth and two younger sisters, Zintene and Maggy. My mother was and still is the most wonderful person I know. (And of course now you, love. Russell chipped in.) Four years ago she got really sick. Doctor upon doctor could not figure out what is wrong with her. Then finally at Princeton teaching hospital a man called doctor Robert Hoffman finally pinned a name and correctly diagnose my mother with lung cancer. My loving mother was a vice-president of a big television company. After her third chemo session my mother retired and her former company agreed to help us for ten years. As for my father a lawyer and associate to Lloyd and Pennie's attorneys.

He was their second greatest lawyer in the firm. Until he started to lose cases in court and he started drinking. At first he would just get home drunk from a bar near our house. There was a couple of occasions my mother and older brother would go drag his sorry butt out of the bar. Then it stopped for a couple of months, but one Friday afternoon as I got home from school and my dad was already home drinking clean Scotch and whiskey from the bottles in his hands as he watched a game. I went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat when he walked into the kitchen. Barely standing he looked at me. I was busy chewing my jelly sandwich when he staggered up to me.

'Aren't you going to great me?' He mumbled almost falling over.

'Hi daddy.' I said quickly threw my half chewed food.

'Aren't you going to ask me what day I had?' He continued as he put his two bottles on the counter next to him. I took a few seconds to long as I swallowed my food and he hit me that I hit the counter with my back and the whole right side of my face throbbed and it felt like my ear drum burst as it singed. From that day on my dad started hitting my sick mother and me. He doesn't touch my little sisters. On top of it all he has a heart condition.' I finally finished my sad little life story. Russell slightly tightened his hug on me as we sat in silence staring at the fire. Later I lay my head on his shoulder to look at his face. The look on his face was scaring me. The burning anger on his face was like a raging furnace.

'Does your father still work for the firm?' He asked out of the blue.

'No, the firm fired him because of his drinking.'

'I see.'

'I don't know why my dad is like this really. My grandparents have not raised a son like that. My grand-daddy on my father's side, who owns the cattle farm, is such a wonderful person. My gran would turn in her grave if she knows how her youngest son turned out.' I explained. Russell got up put some more wood on the fire, then took our empty mugs to the kitchen. He got the rest of his blood to drink and gave me a nice toasted sandwich to eat. I was starving.

'Please say something?' I asked him as he sat back down.

'Like what love? Do you want to hear how I want to hit your father into a pulp for hitting you and your mother. Or do you rather want me to rant and rave on the up and coming mid-terms.' He said a bit sarcastically. I just kept my mouth shut, folding my leg up against my chest staring into the fire. Time just kept on ticking by as we sat there.

'It's getting late. I need to get back to my dorm.' I said pulling on my shoes and getting up to leave. He looked after me as I head for the door with my backpack already swung onto my back.

'Francesca wait please.' He said and with a blink of my eyes he stood in front of me.

'Why? I tell you my dark home life secret and you just sit there.'

'I am sorry. What did you want me to do?' He asked looking deep into my soul with his ocean blue eyes.

'I don't know.' I said realizing I don't know why I am so angry. 'I'm so sorry I went off on you, Russell. I just want to prepare you for the weekend at my house, that is why I told you my story.' I said feeling tears spill over my cheeks.

'I am glad you shared your story with me. I will protect you; no one will lay another hand on you my special lady or your mother.' He said drying my tears.

'You promise.'

'Yes, I swear on our sired bond. Now I would like for you to stay the night pretty please.' He said insisting on taking my backpack from me.

'Oh, okay then. You are very persuasive sir.'

'I know. But is it working?' He asked with a naughty smile on his face.

I laughed a little then answered: ' Indeed it is working.' My backpack winded up on the floor and I was in his arms on our way to his dreamy bathroom. We took a very steamy shower together. Time passed and now bare skinned wrapped in a thick king size blanket we lay in front of the fire place on the thick carpet. I smiled at him and later kissed him. Russell pulled away and looked me over good.

'Do you like what you see sir?' I had to ask as I lay on my side facing him with my hand under my head.

'Oh, my gorgeous lady you have no idea how very much I like what I see.'

'Then what's the matter my guardian angel?'

'I just want to imprint your perfect bare body in my memories.' He said then continued to kiss me, as his one hand softly caressed my naked body up and down. I could feel the sparks of his touch on my skin. Our sired bond kicked in and in a flash he lay me down on his bed upstairs. I rolled him over and pinned him to the bed as I kissed every part of his torso. Afterward I let my hair sweep over his body then met his incredible mouth with mine. His hand cupped my cheek as his other hand cupped my breast. We kissed as I slowly sat on him. We both moved and moaned as one. Enjoying each others love making skills. We both passed out in the small hours of the morning. I for one fell asleep extremely happy. By the look on Russell's face I'll say he will agree with me.

The alarm on my phone went off and it was in my jacket pocket on the couch down stairs. We both stirred and I forced myself awake running down the spiral stairs in one of Russell's shirts. I finally found my phone and silenced the noise it was making. My phone said 06:30AM. So I took another shower and washed my hair. I was almost done in the shower when Russell walked into the bathroom. I turned the water in the wonderful shower off and prepared to get out of the shower.

'Good Morning, love.' I said reaching for a towel on a nearby shelf.

'Good Morning, my lady. Did you rest well?'Russell asked getting out a brand new toothbrush just for me.

'Yes, thank you. Last night I fell asleep the most luckiest and happiest girl in the world. You were amazing.' I said combing my wet hair out with my fingers. The smile that was already on his handsome face just grew larger.

'Thank you my pretty lady. You were the awesome one last night.' He said pulling me towards him.

'Thanks.' I said wrapping myself in the towel heading out of the bathroom to get dressed so I can go to my dorm room to change my clothes. I started gather all my clothes that were really all over his apartment. Now I only short my bra and couldn't find it. Russell was in the shower now. I searched in between the couch cushions, nothing. He came back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower half.

'Looking for this?' He said holding up my bra from the dining room chair.

'Thank you.' I said in relieve.

'You're welcome. Why you in such a hurry?'

'I need to get back so I can change my clothes before I go to my first class.' I informed him getting fully dressed.

'I'll go with you.'

'That would be nice thank you.' I said. Now that I am finally dressed completely and helped Russell apply his cream and now also ready to leave. We both took off hand-in-hand we walked onto campus to my dorm room. I swapped my old clothes for a pair of black jeans and a nice frilly light yellow blouse and a pair of yellow flats. Blow drying my hair quickly so it won't take all day. I put on some make-up with a reddish- pink lipstick. I walked out to where Russell waited for me in the common room flipping through a magazine. He looked up and a double take look.

'What?' I asked at his strange look on his face. 'Is my make-up to much?'

'No-no not at all. You are my very own Snow white.' He said walking over to me.

'I do?'

He nodded at me and said: 'from now on I will call you Snow.'

'Hmmm… I kind of like it.' I said in agreement.

'Shell we go get some breakfast in the cafeteria?' He asked as we both walked out the door, backpacks in our hands.

'That would be nice.' He just kissed my hand and held the door for me. The cafeteria was packed. We got our food and got a table in the middle of the hall. We ate our oatmeal then went our separate ways to our classes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After all my classes I hit the library again to finish the rest of my papers and started studying like I always do. I got a lot done when the library closed for the night at 8PM. I was half way to my dorm room when I got a text from Russell, saying: that he is sorry for not being able to be with me tonight because he is working on a class project and then he need to study. I put my phone away in my jean pocket then carried on walking back to my dorm room. I was walking through a dark empty park as all of a sudden I felt really super scared as a voice came from the bushes.

'Evening pretty girl. Why don't you stay here with me?' The voice said walking out of the bushes. I just kept on walking.

'I'm meeting friends,' I said jogging of half away.

'Please don't go we can have our own little party.'

'No, thank you.' I saw the man's face and how his fangs were showing. He smelled the air and closed on me as he smelled me.

'You're smell off. Either way I will have you for myself.' The slimy greasy man said showing of his fangs and man parts that was already erected. Fear gripped me completely. I blinked and Russell was there holding the man by his throat and by his balls. The man stood there with a shocked expression and wide eyes.

'Are you scarring my special lady?' Russell asked with fangs out against the man's neck.

'We were just talking?' The man replied.

'No you were scarring my lady and for almost breaking our laws I need to teach you our ways.' Russell said squeezing the man's balls. The man squalled like a ten year old girl.

'For the first lesson once you smell someone like my lady over there it means off limits to anyone and almost breaking our laws. I am going to pull your fangs so you will remember our laws for the next few months as you wait for your fangs to grow back.' Russell said and with both hands pulled the man's fangs from his mouth. The man yelled in agony as blood poured in fountains from his mouth.

'I am sorry sir.' The man said spitting blood everywhere. 'I won't do it again.' The man pleaded as blood still spilled from his mouth.

'Apologies to my lady.' Russell said through gritted teeth.

'Please forgive me, miss for my rude beaver.'

'You're forgiven. Now go and leave all young women alone.' I said. The man nodded his head.

'You heard my lady.' Russell said as he let the man go. The man blurred himself away.

'Thank you for coming to my rescue my prince Charming.'

'You are my lady. I will always protect you.' He said rushing towards me.

'Have he hurt you, my Francesca?'

'No, but a few seconds longer I might have been hurt.' I said finally taking a breath.

'Please sit my love; you look like you're going into shock.' He said steering me to a nearby park bench.

'I'm okay, really thanks to you.' I said with a kiss softly on his month.

'Very well then. I'm going to walk you home so I could get back to my class project.'

'Thank you that would be so nice of you.' I said getting up. Dragging my backpack along on my back. Russell insisted he carry it for me so I let him. He walked me into my room, made sure it was safe then said our good night's as he blurred off. Walking back into my room falling backwards on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

Dreaming the weirdest dreams. There Russell was swimming in the ocean beckoning me to join him. We were on a private island enjoying a nice holiday when everything changed where dad and Russell where like in a fish bowl and I, mom and Zintene and Maggie looked in on dad and Russell fighting. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I know dad doesn't stand a chance against Russell. When everything change again, Russell and I were in a bank robbery where Russell stood in front of me protecting me from the masked wolf man in the mask with the rather large gun. I had just enough crazy when I forced my eyes open and sat up. It started raining outside. I love the rain it makes me sleep more soundly.

I kicked off my shoes and took off my pants then climbed into bed. Hugged a pillow against myself and imagined it was Russell. Falling asleep listening to the rain We quit soothing was like the best music ever created. Turned off the light on my night stand and fall back asleep into more weird dreams when all whoosh pasted me as my some old regular dream returned of my wedding reception. Being in a familiar place was kind of nice. The next morning I woke and it was still darkly clouded and still pouring. Thank heavens it is Friday.

I ran around my dorm room taking a shower, eating breakfast and getting dressed only to find out that my first class was cancelled due to that my professor was in a car accident this morning. I only had two classes left for the day and they only start at 11 AM. So heading back to my room I text-ed Russell on how late we will be leaving for my house. Corry send me a text: "Hey stranger. How are you? Hope you doing okay? Send my love to Russell. Miss you."

"Hi, Corry, besty. I am great and I'm doing fine. Sorry for being so scars I don't mean to it's just Russell is meeting my parents this weekend and I am scared. With my dad and all. Talk Monday have a nice weekend. Francesca."

Russell replied: "Hallo my lady.(Bow) I will be ready and waiting for you at the time you made at your place. See you then. Love you, R XOX"

Grandpa phoned me just as we turn the corner to my house. He wanted to know if we coming to visit the weekend. Grandpa said he had a wonderful surprise for me. I told him about Russell and he was kind of skeptic too but willing to meet him tomorrow early as grandpa insisted on us staying over. I asked Russell and he was perfectly fine with it. I pulled up the drive way, I saw my brothers truck already standing in front of the garage. Seth works as a contractor for a development company. We got our stuff from the trunk and head inside. I unlocked the front door and we walked in. You can hear the television blabbering far off in the background.

'Hallo! Anyone here?' I yelled through the house. Walking through all the rooms but they were all empty. We even checked the basement but it was empty as well. Walking back up the stairs from the basement up to my room.

'Francesca what is going on?' Russell asked sitting on my double bed looking at me.

'I really have no idea.' I said reaching for my phone. I was dialing my brother Seth to find out what's going on as I walked back down to the kitchen where I look for some sort of note telling me where my family might be. Nothing, zip, nada. Nothing nowhere. Seth's phone only kept ringing. After 20 minutes of frantic phoning everyone and not getting a hold of anyone. I decided to just take a calm breath and just settle down in front of the TV with my guardian angel.

'Sorry about all this.' I finally said after a while.

'Why? It's not your fault.'

'You're right. But I still feel guilty though.' I said fiddling with my fingers. 'Want to see some pictures?'

'Oh, absolutely please.'

'Great wait here. I'll be right back.' I took off for the album cabinet. I searched for the most resent photo albums. We flipped through the page and pointed out to all the members of my family including grandpa. Naming all of them as we went along. Russell was a quick learner and almost knew everyone's names by their faces. Maggie finally called, telling me where they all are. Daddy had a sudden itch to go fishing so they are all at the lake spending the weekend.

'So love we are here all on our own tonight what do you want to do?'

'I don't know what is there to do around here?'

'We could go clubbing or movies or even ice-skating. Your choice.'

'Not really in the mood for a club tonight or a movie. Ice-skating sounds fun. I can't remember when last I was at an ice-rink. If my memory serves me correctly it was the summer of late 1980's early 1990's.'

'Goodness, that's a long time ago. Ice-skating it is then.' I said getting my skates from my room with some socks. Russell just stuck close to my side. As we drove we talked and laughed. I parked my car and almost everyone in town was here tonight. WE got in and got Russell some skates as well. We got on the ice and just had fun. I for one fell on my butt a couple of times being just me. Which is very clumsy. Every time my prince Charming was right there laughing so hard as he helped me up. We grabbed a bite to eat before we went back home. We both took a bath together. Then hit the hay. As Russell held me securely to his chest I fell asleep feeling so safe in his arms.

The next morning I was up early. So I sneaked out of bed and got busy down stairs in the kitchen. I baked biscuits(or scones for all out Brit's out there) as well as some bacon, eggs and toast. I was carrying up a tray of food to my room to wake Russell. Russell was still fast asleep.

'Rise and shine handsome.' I said as he stirred. He rolled onto his back squinting at me.

'Good morning.' He finally said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

'Good morning.' I replied.

'Sleep well?'

'Yes, very. I was dreaming about you love.' He said sitting against the headboard. I put his breakfast on his lap with a tall mug of his favourite meal in it. Okay I pocked in his bag a little to find it. He smiled up at me.

'Thank you. No one ever brought me breakfast in bed before.'

'No way? Seriously?'

'That is correct.'

'I am honored. I am just going to get my tray. I'll be right back.'

'Very well.' I got my tray then went back up stairs. We ate while watching the late news on the TV in my bedroom. We both agreed that after breakfast we hit the road to the farm it is after all a two hour drive. So we cleared the dishes packed them away then got ready for the day and drive ahead of us. Russell insisted on driving. He stopped for gas then we were off. I gave him directions he followed them to the letter. Some classic music was playing in the background as we turned on to the dirt road with very tall trees lining the road.

All the way to the huge farm house. Russell parked my car under a tree near the house as grandpa burst out of the house all smiles. My cousins and uncle Roy all walked with grandpa to come and greet us. My family are really warm friendly people. Well I like then that way. Russell remembered everyone's names, from last night. It was quit astonishing to watch. After everyone was introduce we got settled in upstairs in my old room. Of course grandpa went all our because there was new furniture in my room which included a beautiful mahogany poster bed. I love it. Russell asked me to quickly help him reapply his cream. So I did then went back down stairs we all the babbling came from, in the living room. Russell walked up to where I stood in the door.

'Come- come sit, please.' Grandpa said pointing out a spot next to him for us. We sat and quickly got engaged in the conversation at hand. It was the British history. Look I know my history but I can say for certain Russell can all beat us in his first hand knowledge with the British royal family. As it turns out Russell played it all cool and only answered when he needed to. The room grew quieter as the conversation turned silent. I asked grandpa what is my surprise was.

'Come let me show you.' Grandpa got up walked to the front door got his cowboy hat from the hat stand then head outside towards the stables. Russell waved his fingers through mine. We got to my horses stall and there was a foal with her.

'Oh, grand-daddy he is so beautiful. When was he born?'

'Early hours of yesterday morning.' I walked in talking to my horse, Dancing Shadow. I named her that because she had large black spots all over her like a Native American war horse and now the foal looks like her instead of black his spots are brown. One brown spot covers precisely half his face.

'We should call him 'Shadow Dancer.' He is after all his mother's son. What do you guys think.' I asked looking back up at Russell and grandpa who both smiled at me.

'Sound's fair enough.' Grandpa said.

'What about Rain Dancer instead because people will get the name's confused because it sounds similar. '

'Russell's got a point dear.' Grandpa said patting Russell on the back.

'Okay you might be right. Rain Dancer it is then.' I said rubbing Shadows neck. I gave her a quick kiss on her soft mussel telling her what a pretty girl she is. As for Rain I just rubbed his head. Shadow walked over to Russell as he rubbed her neck to. Grandpa open the stall door for me to get out. These horses got all so clever over time they learned how to open their stalls so grandpa found a new way to keep them all in their stalls. Each stall has a cast iron cage door that works on a hydraulic system that closes from the top snapping into a hook at the bottom as the wooden double doors swings close over the cast iron cage door hiding the iron door.

'Maybe we could all go for a ride this afternoon. ' I said as we head back to the house.

'That would be nice.' Grandpa agreed. We got inside and my family engaged Russell in their discussions. It was so nice of them to involve Russell. It is sort of important to me that my family not only my house hold as much, as my grand-fathers approval about Russell. They are after all your family and they care about you and can see things from the outside into the situation. Later we got all saddled up, some of the stable boys helped my cousins and Russell saddled up. Before we know it we were taking off in the plain fields were grandpa's pride and joy are grazing. We all took our time. I can see Russell know how to ride but is putting up a front show. Which he cant because he is really good. He is a really good actor though. I rode up to him where he and grandpa are talking and smiling at the view. I decided to hang back a little, letting them bond and talk.

My cousin Michelle's horse stepped aside a rather large hole near a large boulder. It looked little suspicious to me so I got off Shadow. Trying to see if I could see any snaked inside. I couldn't it was way too dark and to deep. So I rolled the boulder over the hole in the ground, blocking whatever is in there from coming back out. I got back on Shadow, Rain was at his mother side the whole time. We rode to catch up with our party that is rather a long distance away now. We started trotting gently towards them.

We finally caught up with our riding party as little Rain stuck to his mother's side. When we reached the river we let the horses drink some water. On my grand-fathers farm is a rather piece of land that is woods. There are these trees with paper white bark I always loved. I like to escape to the woods whenever I'm on the farm, and right now I want to go there to show Russell it's beauty. Grand-pa gave his approval for us to go but be back before dark. We agreed as we rode our horses into a galloping canter. Rain fell a little behind on one stage but we slowed down just a little so he could catch up.

Entering into the woods we got off our horses leading them into the woods. Later I tied Shadow to a tree so she could feed her baby and eat some grass herself.

'This place is so amazing.' Russell said spreading his arms out like wings.

'This is where I usually come to hide away of spend the day. I like to come here and just listen to nature. The wind blowing through the leaves, the bird songs and of course the rushing sound of the river.'

'I can see why you like it so much.' Russell said walking back up the slightly muddy hill towards me. As time passed we rode back to the farm house. It was just getting dark when we arrived back at the stables. Grandpa and everyone sat on the porch hearing old stories of when grandpa and his brothers were kids what things they have done. Childhood naughty things. Like putting hot cow pie in great grand-pa's tuck boots or that time great grand-daddy made them clean the horse stalls and a giant horse poop war broke out between his and his brothers. They all stunk for a week. We all laughed so hard. After dinner we all hit the hay. We all took turns showering. Russell was in the shower when grandpa came into my room as I took off the big overly puffed continental pillows from my rather large bed.

'Hi Francesca.'

'Hallo grand-daddy. Thank you for all of this great furniture.'

'You're welcome, sweetheart. We need to talk.'

'Okay. About what?' I asked sitting on my bed in my cupcake print winter pj's.

'It's about your boyfriend.'

'Oh, what about him?'

'I don't feel it's okay for him to sleep here with you in the same room.'

'Oh, but grandpa, Russell is totally cool beside I am way to tired for an funny business you think we might get up to.' Grand-daddy just look at me with his serious eyes. I crossed my heart with two fingers, in scouts honor, but in my heart I so undo this honor crap. Even though I was a brownie for a couple of years. After a long staring session, grandpa caved and allowed it.

'How is your chest these days?' A very concerned grandpa asked me.

'I had better weeks but am okay for now.'

'You feel sick any time during the night don't hesitated to wake the house. We all understand.' Grand-daddy said like he always said every night I sleep over since I was 9. I gave him a big hug and a kiss on his smoothly shaved cheek.

'I will. Thank you for everything grandpa. You are the best dad I ever had.' I said and I could see it took him a bit aback. Then turned and left my room as Russell come in and left my room door cracked a little as we both got into bed for the night.

'I heard you and your grandpa had the talk.'

'Yeah, but I think its okay for tonight tough. I don't know about next time tough.' I explained.

'It's nice your grandfather care so much about you. Mine fought for the queen in countless wars and all we got for his funeral was his sword and his armour to stare at.' Russell explained as we both lay our heads down, on our pillows.

'I'm sorry.' I said.

'Sorry for what, my lady?'

'Your grandfather.'

'Why? My grandfather was an arrogant jackass, that killed knights and raped woman on the battle field. So no I am glad he got what he deserved.' Russell said as a very clear memory of his grandfather flashing through his memories.

'I am so sorry that you never had a real grandfather. We can share mine but you are almost 300 years his senior, kind sir.' I said as we both laughed. Russell pulled me towards him kissed me on my forehead. Laying there is in my dark room. A room so dark you can't see your hand in front of your face. Russell held me against him in the dark.

'Can you see in the dark?' I whispered.

'Indeed I can.'

'Are you hungry?' I asked him cupping his face in my tiny hands.

'Why?'

'You looked hungry when you walked in from the bathroom.'

'Yes, I guess am a little hungry.' He confessed.

'I can help you out if you like.' I offered.

'Are you sure because I have a baggy in my bag?'

'I am sure 100% just don't spill on the linen.'

'Very well and you my lovely lady need not to make a sound otherwise you are breaking your promise to your really great, grand-daddy.'

'I get it. I can try.' I said as I felt his lips on mine very quickly we were both in our birthday suits. Our hands where all over each other. He played with my very wet sensitive lips as his bit into my side of my breast as a main artery that ran there, stroking his manliness wanting to moan so badly but couldn't. As the sound of him drinking from me stopped he replaced his magical fingers with the real deal. I wanted so badly to make a sound it only intensified out experience. We both breathed hard as we both came together. I felt his hotness fill me. We quickly got dressed. Russell healed the marks he made on me as I drank a very little from him. Very hastily switched on the light checking to see if any blood spilled on the bed sheets but nothing. We finally fell asleep happy and even more tired than before.

The next morning I woke-up with a terrible smell and with Russell gone. I sat up searching for Russell, I found him hiding in my closet in agony. The sun shunned through a small piece of the curtains. He burned, I closed the curtains properly. I applied his cream in a hast I saw his arm and it burned completely to as ash I could see his bones of his arm and then followed the broad strip across his body. I cried as I put his cream all over his body. I looked into his eyes and the pain I saw their hurt me deep down into my inner most being. He was not healing.

'Why aren't you healing?' I asked in a frantic panic.

'My injuries was to extensive I need to feed to heal.' He informed me as I offered myself to him to save his life. He bore his fangs into my neck as pleasure surge ran through my body. I felt his intensity. I felt how I got weaker. As I felt him stop drinking from me and I kept staring at his burnt holes as flesh grew back then the muscles then the nerves then blood vessels, then skin. I blinked my eyes again and he was perfectly healed. I applied to the newly healed spots on his body with his cream. I turned to walk back over to the bed when someone turned off the lights.

When I came to I was laying in other clothe on my bed in my room on the farm. Grand-pa and Russell were talking. All I could hear was grand-pa asking what Russell's intentions are with me. Russell answered truthfully then elaborated telling grand-pa about our exact dreams we both had for years. Grand-pa confirmed and said that he know about my dream loop for years. So yeah, I told grand-daddy about my dreams and sleeplessness problem when I was 11. So grand-daddy knew. So Russell went on saying we, he and I have a very special bond. And by the looks of it that he finally found his future bride. But school is more important now but we'll see what the future holds. I could no longer lay like this my body ached badly so I took a sharp breath and stirred. Opening my eyes and as my vision came into focus. Russell's face was the first I saw. I felt grand-pa at my feet.

'Easy love. How is your cramps?'

'I had better days.' I said playing along with him.

'You scared the living day light out of me, today.'

'I am sorry.' I said sitting up pulling my face in 'pain.'

'What can I get you honey.' Grand-pa asked me.

'Some really nice sweet coffee would nice.' I said smiling: 'And maybe an Advil.' I said as grand-daddy rushed out my room.

'I am so terribly sorry my precious flower.' Russell said so sincere.

'Look love you guilty for no reason. I lay here because if I haven't done what I did I would have lost you and I can't lose any more people in my life. So I would have done it again and again if it saves you.' Russell just looked at me as tears ran down his face. I tool a tissue from the box and dried Russell's eyes and cheeks.

'Why are you crying?'

'Because of you. Not in my three and a quarter decade have anyone cared for me like you have today. You Francesca Green are from this day forward my one and only destined better half. If you are willing to spend eternity with me.' He said. I had to take a moment to process what he just said. Then finally asked.

'Go through the transformation?' I asked.

'Only if you wish it.'

'Of course if it means to no longer have stupid asthma then I am in.' I finished as the brightest smile wash across Russell's face. Grand-pa carried a tray with three cups on it. Russell offered to take the tray from grand-pa holding it for me. I took my cup and my Advil from grand-daddy. I drank it and knew in about half and an hour from now I will be sleeping. So we need to hit the road while all my faculties is still functioning well. Russell helped me pack our stuff as grand-daddy talked to us as we pack and drink our overly sweet coffee.

In a strange way the sweetness was nice. When we were done we thank grand-pa for his warm hospitably and everything for the weekend. Russell insisted in driving us back to Yale. We finally got back on the highway again. Maggie phoned me saying there was according to her discussing blood bag in the fridge. I had to cover for Russell so I told her. We are doing an experiment in one of our class and I forgot to get to class too late to put my supply in the fridge at school. We stopped at my house to pick up my experimental blood.

There was quick intro's. Dad I could smell from across the room, no need to say where dad is at the moment. Mom had a new bruise on her face so does Seth with a black eye. I tended to mom's face while Zintene filled in on what happened this pass weekend. Look my brother is not a total loser he always tree his best to protect mom and me as best he could. The longer we stayed helping mom. Russell's jaw clenched harder and harder as he cleared mom's open cheek wound. Maggie put the blood baggy for me in a brown paper bag. We all but dad sat in the kitchen booth having some soda to drink enjoy some pleasant conversation. Until dad staggered in with a beer in his hand.

'Who are you?' Dad asked.

'Daddy.' I said jumping up running to him. 'Daddy this is Russell. Russell Stuart.' I said with a smile.

'Did I asked you slut, who you are? I asked him.' Daddy said putting his finger in my face.

'I'm Russell, sir.' Russell said holding his hand out to shake dad's. Dad just looked up at Russell's hand.

'Fred Green and why are you talking to my wife?' Dad asked looking over where mom was sitting at the kitchen booth.

'We were just getting to know everyone sir.' Russell said quickly. Watching between daddy and a very angry Russell. They just stared at one another.

'Russell honey we need to go before our curfew sets in.' I said to break the tension between them.

'Yes, you are right.' Russell said between clenched teeth. I took the brown paper bag and we said our goodbyes then left for campus. The way back to campus was so tense and very silenced. Russell gave me a kiss and a hug good night as he left me at my dorm room. I phone home to find out if everything is alright. Zintene told me there was yelling but not hitting. I phoned grandpa letting him know we got to campus safely. I took a shower then got into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I fell asleep crying myself to sleep. I later huddled myself into a ball. Although I am so tired everything is just mincing over and over in my head. I can't believe my dad. Tears rolled down my face onto my pillow. I was almost asleep when there was a knock at my big window. I brushed aside my curtains and there was Russell. I opened the large window to talk to him as I dried my tears with my pj's sleeve.

'What are you doing here?' I asked as the cold finally setting in.

'May I come in?' He asked me cupping my tear covered cheek.

'Yes, please.' I said as I helped Russell climb in through my window.

'I'm here because I felt your sadness. No one needs to be alone when one's sad.' He said closing the large wooden windows behind him.

'Why are you so sad my lady?'

'This whole thing with my mom. You saw her tonight and how she looked. Next week while we have mid-terms she is having chemo for seven days and I can't be there for her.' I explained to him as he climbed under the covers with me.

'Now you are going to calm down, clear your mind and go to sleep.' He said as I followed his instructions. He almost surround me laying perfectly still. I loved it. Feeling much better with him around me. The next morning I woke-up with him gone and with me almost running late for classes. Today I had no time for my hair so ponytail is good for today. I was getting into my thick winter coat as I jogged out my dorm room. One I got into my coat I fling my backpack onto my back, as I ran around a corner to my class, and right into a gush of ice cutting wind. By the time I got to class I was an ice-sickles. I could no longer feel my hands, ears or noise at this point. I found my seat next to Corry that smiled at me with a nice red Rudolph noise.

'Morning.' I said first. Already having my laptop out, ready to take notes. When an IM popped up on the corner of my screen. It was Russell.

'Morning, my love lady.'

'Good Morning, my knight in shining armor. Thank you for last night.' Corry asked me about my past weekend activities. So I filled her in about everything while Russell spoke cyber.

'Has your class started already?' He asked me with a bunch of silly smiles attached.

'No, not yet. Yours?'

'No classes. We are all doing research in the medical research library.'

'That must be nice. Would you like me to help you on your research.'

'That would be nice of you, my pretty princess but I don't think I would get much done with you by my side.'

'So true. Hold on for a second.' I said as I got a text message then the rest of my class mates. All our classes are cancelled due to a horrible snow storm moving in. We all packed up as I continue to IM Russell from my phone. Corry walked and talked to me as we head back to our dorm. We got to my room and started studying hard. Russell reminded me of our rules and in return I told him I did not forget and am very busy studying with Corry.

For the next three weeks we have very intense exams to take. We got started on studying hard taking breaks every hour from studying. I got up on one of our breaks looking out the window at a very heavy snow storm. The falling snow looks so pretty. It looks like fluffy white cotton candy flying everywhere. I looked out over the garden walkway and a rather thick white carpet covered them both. We got back to studying. When evening come around we hit the cafeteria for dinner. It was chicken casserole for tonight. It was fantastic. After dinner Corry and I went our separate ways to our rooms.

I got to the bathroom then went to bed after I Skype with my two sisters. They told me is alright and that Seth broke his hand over the weekend for missing a hit he wanted to give dad and instead hit a brick wall. So his hand is in a cast. I asked them what they think of Russell. Maggie replied that although she only talked to him for an hour she really likes him. Zintene said without thinking twice that she likes him and made it very clear she thinks he is very cute. Well I can't argue with her on that part because he really is. I told them about mid-terms and how long I won't be home for. I looked up at the clock on my night stand and it said 22:30PM so we said out goodnight and turned in for the night. I really just passed out after studying all day.

I was almost asleep when I got another text message for Yale saying classes for tomorrow are cancelled as well. I send Corry a quick text saying, studying start at 09:30AM at her place. Corry replied: Time perfect, not my place to noisy. Your place if it is okay. So I typed quickly, perfect see tomorrow back to her. Then I got under my nice warm covers to hide from the snapping cold. My dream took me again tonight. Tonight it is a happy familiarity that I welcome. I breathed in his so familiar smell in my dream. His smell is something between of a bit of "Tommy Hilfiger" mixed with himself with a sent I can't pin point.

All I know it my very own mixture of cat nip. I can't get enough of it for really. Tonight I got a better, more detailed picture of my wedding dress I had on. I jolted up in bed grabbed my journal scribbled down everything I saw, experienced. Then I got a brand new journal out, naming it my **Lost Beauty Dairy**. Here in I will write about how I feel about my lost love that found me finally and what lays underneath his cracking shell. I started writing when and where we met till present day. Looking back now a few very valuable qualities of him are starting to shine through, like's his bravery and honor and chivalry.

He has a tender heart. This all I wrote down in my new **Lost Beauty Dairy **and more. So I wrote everything down in my new journal about my future better half. As everything in life you have to take the bad with the good. I also wrote about his bad temper but not that any of his anger is ever directed at me at all. I finally closed the journal around 2AM and lay my steaming pen to rest for the night. I fell asleep again and dreamless-ness took a hold of me. I was shook to my consciousness when Corry hopped up and down on my bed beside me.

'Hey.' I said sleepily as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. Sitting up to look at her properly.

'Morning sleepy beauty.' Corry said with a rather large smile on her face.

'Why are you so darn perky so early in the morning?'

'Because I met someone amazing last night. You know my gothic roommate Andrea?'

'Yes, the dark and twisty one?'

'That's the one. Any way she had her boyfriend over last night and he dragged his room mate along. Josh.'

'Huh.' I felt the need to sound encouraging for her part.

'We got talking and hit it off. He is also a second year student but in the law field. We are having a dinner date tonight.'

'Oh, Corry that is so wonderful. I am so glad for you.' I said giving her a hug.

'Thank you.' I jumped out of bed, got dressed and got ready for the day ahead. Our study session is going really well. By the time Corry had to leave to get ready for her date we got a ton of studying done. I checked my phone for any messages or text messages. Nothing. So to fill my freezing night I continued to study my butt off. I was in the middle of anatomy study session when there was a knock on my door. I answered the door to a huge bouquet of scarlet roses I can't even see the person holding them.

'Delivery for Miss Green.' A voice said behind the flowers.

'I'm Miss Green.' I answered.

'Please sign here.' The person said handing me a clipboard with papers on it. I signed next to my name and handed it back to the man. I lowered the flowers in my attempt to see how just delivered my flowers. I got a look at him for a second as he turned a corner. Walking back inside with this humongous bunch of flowers. I sat it on the floor in its vase it came in- in a corner of my room so it give a little color to my room. I got the flowers some water and filled the vase half with water. There was a card stuck deep inside the roses. Opening the card as I sat on my bed. It was an invitation for a weekend break away to the mountains, this coming weekend. I got my phone out and called Russell.

'Hallo.'

'Is the flowers to much?' He asked in a panicked rush.

'Love.'

'Yes.'

'Please take a deep calming breath.' I said as I hear Russell took a breath. 'No, it's not too much. They are so beautiful. Thank you.'

'It's my pleasure. So how are you, my special lady?'

'I'm fine just hold on I just want John and James out.' I said joking.

'What?!'

'I was just kidding. It's a joke. I was just studying with Corry all day and I was still studying till they delivered my beautiful flowers.'

'Oh, you all most gave me a heart attack. So you like the flowers, huh?' He spoke in much relieve.

'Yes very much. Thank you for them. I got your invitation. This is the reason for my call.'

'And?'

'I would love to go with you to the mountains this weekend.'

'Wonderful, I'll confirm our reservations.'

'Awesome. I can't wait.'

'Good. I miss you.'

'I miss you way more. Isn't there any chance we can meet?'

'Maybe if you can open your door for me then we can settle this situation.'

'What?' I said walking to my front door and there Russell was. All hunky and gorgeous with a huge Hawaiian pizza in his hand.

'Come on in.' I said with a very large smile on my face. He put the pizza on my desk and I jumped him wrapping my arms and legs around him. His arms wrapped around me as we kissed. When we finally calmed down, we settled and had some wonderful pizza.

'Do we have to stay away from each other? It is three weeks after all.' I asked him as brushed my fingers through his nice thick slightly wavy hair.

'I know love. Let's just try it. I don't want our grade to drop.'

'I get it but not seeing one another is not good either.' I said smiling at him.

'Please let's just try it for now. Or at least for while.'

'O-k-a-y.' I said cuddled a little tighter against Russell. He put his arms around me. We talked about Russell's class experiment and how well it is going.

'So what else is new?' Russell asked me lacing our fingers together.

'To be honest, John and James are hiding behind my clothes. Waiting for you to leave.'

'Oh, you funny-funny girl.' He said kissing my hair and laughter on his voice.

'Then what is new with you?' I reversed his question on him.

'Well I'm paying more for my supplies.' He said jokingly.

'What is happening to our world that prices of everything is skyrocketing.'

'I know right. Not to mention good quality food.' He added with a wide smile on his face.

'You said it.' There was another knock at my door. I went to answer the front door.

'Hallo?' I said to a total stranger but yet a nice looking woman but something of her scared me.

'So this is what that smell is.' The scary looking woman said. Russell walked out of my room, saw the woman at my door.

'Oh, sorry sire.' The woman said with a deep curtsy at Russell. 'I had no idea. Please excuse me. Sorry for my intrusion.' The woman said then left in a flash.

'What was that?' I said slamming the door close behind me, feeling my anger being fueled.

'In here please.' He said motioning to my room. He closed my room door behind me for his to start explain to what just happened.

'You deserve the truth. My real born names are prince Russell George Stewart, I am the second born prince of the Stewart clan. Yes I really been to medical school in the 1830's and 20 years ago I got out of medicine for a while so I went back home to Scotland. Because of that I lost my touch in the latest medical field so four years ago I got back to school to learn all the latest medical techniques.' He talked and I just looked and listed to him.

'Please say something?' He asked me after 20 minutes. I looked away from him to process this ton of new information Russell just pond on me like this.

'You haven't explained the strange woman at my front door.'

'The woman at the door just follow your sent and when she saw me a royal she paid her respects then left in a hurry.'

'Vampires recognize royals?'

'Yes we are the founding families in the vampire world after all.'

'How many families are there then?'

'Five.'

'Just how big your vampire world exactly?' I asked him looking from the floor back to him.

'Very- very big.' I just nodded letting the new info sink in for me first.

'So you are the royal prince and all vampires know you.' I said more to myself then to him but he nodded anyway.

'Yes.'

'Where are the rest of your family?' I asked him sitting closer to him again.

'Most of them still live in our castle in the Scottish highlands. My father Robert Stewart the second died in battle. He was more formally known as the butcher king because he killed mercilessly as well as rape woman. Near the end of his days he was the worse man you have ever met. My mother died a week after I was born leaving my big brother and me to our father growing up. He raised us as future kings till we got over run by the Tudor families.'

'Where is your brother today?'

'He still lives in our castle in Scotland with his wife Charlotte and their ten children.'

'Ten children!'

'Yes.'

'Busy people.' I said with a little chuckle.

'Indeed, till this day they don't believe in our modern day technology. They have electricity but no TV, computers or cell phones.'

'Fascinating, but love it does not matter to me if you the first pope or the normal guy handing me a cup of coffee at star bucks. I will still love you. It would have been nice to have the heads up on you royal statue. But everything is all cool.'

'You sure my lady?' He asked looking all serious again.

'Absolutely.' With joy on his face he picked me up and lay me down on my bed. He was on top of me, kissing me in way he have never before kissed me. We just laid on my bed making out that was all, nothing more. Really. No amazing vampire, human coitus. It was almost 10PM when Russell left so I could rest. Instead I had one of my sleepless nights so I wrote in my new diary. Writing all my new discoveries things of Russell. Of course it is a dairy but I throat not to mention any of his aliases. One thing I promised myself is never mention him anywhere on and written documents to help him fly under the radar.

So I wrote and searched for any Scottish/ Celtic music I could find on Sound cloud. I found quite a lot of beautiful Celtic songs I really – really like. I loaded on my iPod and settled in for some sleep at 3AM but still could not go to sleep. I just listened to the Celtic instrumentals songs over and over again. My new favorite music composure of my new favorite music is 'Adrian Von Ziegler'. His music is also unique and all so beautiful. By day break I knew most of the songs by heart. I even with my terrible voice hummed along. I got ready for school day. I peeked out side quickly and saw the dark over cast clouds, threatening to bring more snow down on us. There were no classes cancelled for today so it's a normal school day. We all had just a little over half a days classes when heavy snow set on again. There was so much snow that fell the past three days that shopping malls roofs collapsed because of the weight. I was heading home when I was jumped from behind and everything went all black.

Opening my eyes feeling a splitting head ache. My hand felt where my head was throbbing and brought it back so I could see what's wet and sticky on my fingers. I saw my own blood on my hands and the wound stung like someone stuck a knife in the back of my head. Looking around started to make me fearful. I was what looks like an middle ages dungeon with large stone and brick walls and handmade iron bars to keep on in his or her cell. A small half moon barred window high up on the wall. I was chained to the wall but I can move around so I got up from the very thin layer of hay on the floor. I started to panic and fear took a hold on me.

'Hallo! Anyone there?' I yelled as it echoed in a very large open space and very hollow.

'Would shut your loud trap, lassie.' A very angry man said in a strong rich Scottish accent. 'Some people are trying to sleep around here.' The heavy Scottish accent man continued.

'My apologies sir. Where am I?'

'You must be the sleeping lass they dragged in here a week ago.' He said.

'A week ago?'

'Yes, you're in the dungeons of the old Stewart castle in the Scottish Highlands, deary.'

'Scotland? No! It can't be.' I said looking at my bound hands in the flickering light of a lit torch hung on the wall across from my cell. It was day time outside of what I could see. I seriously hoped Russell could see what I see. I scaled the rocky wall to look out the window. All I could see was a snow covered forest hills and mountains with the snow covered blanket and cotton candy clouds covered the peeks of the very high mountain tops. Telling me absolutely nothing. I got back down and sat on the now freezing floor crying silently as I hugged my knees to my chest. Things runs through my head.

"Why did they take me? What did I do to someone to do this to me? What did I do wrong?" Was just a few questions that ran through my head. I cried until I couldn't cry any more. My throat was starting to get scratchy. I fell asleep in total and utter darkness, night mares took me one-by-one. One were red and glowing lilac eyes were all around me taunting me as fangs from all directions bite in to every part of my body. I scream myself awake and again I was in a different place. Now I was laying on a large wooden poster bed being attended to by some servant girl. I made sure I was not sleeping by pinching myself. I looked at my hands where I was bound before. There were broad black and purple bruises.

'My lady?' The girl said helping me to drink some water.

'Thank you.' I said laying back down.

'Why am I here?' I said finding my voice again, while I looked at a very nerves looking servant girl.

'I can answer that.' A very still figure spoke on the other side of me and frighten the crap out of me.

'Who are you?'

'I am king James George Phillip the sixth, first born to Mary queen of Scotland and founder of the house of Stuart or Stewart.'

'Your Russell's brother?'

'Indeed I am. Please forgive my guards can sometimes be extremely cruel.'

'I forgive you, your excellently.' I said sitting up against the head board. He looked at me sideways and sat a bit forward just staring at me.

'Thank you. But why after everything you gone through still forgive me?'

'Because it is how I am and besides UN-forgiveness brings bitterness and a hard heart. UN-forgiveness can also lead to effect ones health very much.'

'I can see why my brother loves you, lady Francesca.' James said in his very alluring Scottish accent.

'Where is Russell?' I asked looking straight at James as he sunk back in his chair.

'Let me tell you the reason for you being here. I desperately need to speak to my brother and you lady Francesca are here to make sure he will show up.'

'So in other word I am 'vampire' bate.'

'Pretty much, lassie.' James said getting up and walking to over to the fireplace.

'He must be worried sick.' I said more to myself then to James.

'I hope so.' James said then lest the room. The servant girls curtsied to the king and froze like that till he was gone.

My mid-term clock went off in head. My mid-terms I am missing it. My whole family must be crazy of worry. Just picturing grand-daddy worrying about me make me feel really sick to the stomach. Panic took me and to my surprise I had my phone with me. I switched my phone to silent when I was in class. I flipped open my phone the battery was on the last two bars. I send a message to Russell telling him where I am . He replied saying he is half way to Scotland already. I told him his brother kidnapped me to talk to him.

'I guessed as much. I am very furious with him for doing this. I am so sorry my love.'

'Russell I'm scared. Please keep watching me. Love and miss you, your lady.' My phone gave its first beep.

'I sensed it. I'll will always keep an eye on you my lady. I love you no matter what. See you soon. I have already let your parents and grandfather know you're found. Can't wait to see you love.'

'See you soon. Phone battery dead now.' As soon as I pressed send and the message went through and my phone's battery switched off by itself. I put my phone back in my pocket. My kidnap sitters came back to attend to my arms. Another woman came in and placed a tray on my lap with eggs and toast with milk. I could not eat any of it, although it smelled great. I just curled up in a the fettle position and fell asleep with some more bad night mares. I was a brutally woken in real time being bound again with rope so tight I thought it is going to break my wrists. I screamed in pain.

Then was dragged behind the so called knight then when I grabbed on to some statue's feet the knight let go of the rope he was pulling and grabbed hand full's of my hair and dragged me behind him to the west wing of the castle. My lungs gave way of all the panic and screaming that they closed. I gasp for air but nothing. I passed out without receiving a decent breath. Plus I did not have my medicine with me. I was dreaming of Russell and where we are on the beach enjoying the sun.

'Francesca!' Russell yelled pulling some of my medicine from his bag. He held me in his arms as he injected me with my medication. The sting of the needle was worse because of the freezing cold. It took several minutes for my medicine to take effect. As time pass I could start breathing again. I forced my eyes open and looked up from where I lay in Russell's arms up into his sad eyes.

'Hallo.' I first said cupping his face with my hands still bound.

'James is the rope really necessary?' Russell spoke to his brother in anger as he looked over my left shoulder to James there. It was only then he saw all my injuries the wound on the back of my head and all my very sore bruises on my arms and ankles. I can see the anger fire in his eyes.

'Rest now my precious flower. I'm not leaving your side.' He said then picked me up and walked out the room down the hall up to very long flights of stairs and down another hall way and into a room on the right. It was in laying his arms, as I totally zoned out.

The next morning servants woke me up with breakfast as two other girls pulled open dark and very heavy looking drapes. The view from the large pixel like window showed off an enormous lake edged with snow and snow covered mountains and trees. I ate and could not have enough of this picture perfect view.

'Sorry could you please tell me the name of this lake.' I asked the servant closes to me.

'Mi lady it is Loch-ness lake. Home of the very much alive Loch-ness monster.'

'How neat.' I said all excited. I continued starting at the lake as more snow started to fall. It really looks so magical. I finished my food then the servant girls pushed me into what looked like a bathroom with a stone tub in the corner of the room. After my bath they dressed me in an old Celtic dress. Including a Celtic knot belt with a thick winter cape around my shoulders. I just wanted to sit when a man dressed in battle leathers, all black of course came to escort me to where the king and his prince brother request my presences. We kept to all the dark parts of the castle, this I now know that my escort is all one of them. He opened a heavy wooden door for me. Looking up quickly into the man's lilac glowing eyes. It was mesmerizing to look at.

'Thank you.' I said as I passed the somewhat brave warrior.

'You're welcome mi, lady.' He said with a slight bow to me then closed the door behind me. Russell ran to me.

'How beautiful you look in Celtic, my lady.'

'Thanks.' I said as I blushed at his compliment.

'Come I want you to meet my family.' He said leading me to them they all sat around drinking some tea. I took my cape from my shoulders then draped it over the back of a chair. He introduced me to his brother James again and finally I could put a face to James's wife, Charlotte. I also met all ten of their children. All grown up children if I have to had that little fact. Half of them met there better halves or created them their selves. At least both parties are all very happily married.

'Francesca please join us. We would like to get to know you.'

'But of course you're Excellency.' I said then took up my seat next Russell. I started when I was born, going through where I grew up till where I sat on the love nest next to Russell. Every one of the Stuarts just looked at me with such intensity. Russell tried to explain to them in his Scottish language what my asthma is. James nodded his head after a while in understanding.

'Your highness said something a few day back about business that needed attending to.'

'I, it is all settled now lassie.' James said with the same gorgeous smile like Russell's.

'Good, I am glad.' I said returning his polite smile.

'I can see why mi brother loves you, lady Francesca.'

'Oh, why is that your majesty?'

'Your warm personality and of course up right heart, and of course your shared interest in the medicine industry.'

'I love everything about Russell as well. He also has a warm, caring and kind heart. Not to mention how handsome he is, your majesty. I can now for certain say meeting all you lovely lads and lasses where all the great jeans lays. I said as all of us started laughing of my explanation and of how I tried to say their strange words. I laughed more at myself than anything else feeling a little embarrassed.

Russell gave me a kiss then told me we will be leaving for home around noon. I was relieved to heat that- that I almost jumped up and down on the age old furniture. But kept my cool. Russell and I said our goodbyes then left them all there walking back to my room. Since I only have the clothes on my back I had only myself to get home. But Russell only had an overnight bag with him. We were done and with my cape draped around my shoulder, we got in the waiting taxi to drive us to the Scotland international airport. Our ride to the airport was very quiet.

My wrist was tender and aching of pain in the freezing cold. We are flying Virgin Atlantic first class, and being my first time in a airplane was really nice and doing it first class was just so amazing. You get spoiled rotten. I took my medication and inhaler a couple of times before I settled in for the night. Russell smiled and laughed so much the entire ten hours of flight as he kept watching the in flight movies. We landed at Harvard airport and it was 11PM. We got to Russell's apartment and we went straight back to bed.

The next morning Russell gave me breakfast in bed as he was busy talking very seriously to a ton of people in the phone. He kept the phone in place with his shoulder as his hands were busy cooking. When he got off the phone he joined me in bed.

'Okay, I have informed the school about your kidnapping and the medical board of Yale agreed that you can write all your missed tests this coming two weeks. '

'Awe that is wonderful news.' I said giving him a huge hug. 'You are just the best man a girl could ever wish for.'

'Oh, shucks ma'am. I am honored.'

'So please tell me the story you spine everyone. In this case so our stories would be the same.'

'By following what I saw, what you saw my lovely lady I filled in the gaps so I told Corry first, then your family of course then the school. People made posters and put candles. But as you glimpse certain things I recognize them from my home land. And when I saw my brothers brutal guard dog I knew exactly where you were. That's when I got on a plane to go get you back. Then I saw how my brother guard dog abused you and I got all furious and just wanted to rip his throat out for the way he hurt you. The second the plane landed I ran to the castle.'

'That is so… (tears filled my eyes by just the thought of the pain I went through) so brave of you to face your brother for me.'

'For you my lady I would swim the entire arctic ocean just to get to you.' His words made me cry even more. Through tears I asked Russell again: 'What story have you told everyone so we will have the same storyline.

'I told your family and friend that a brutal man has kidnapped you and has contacted me for a ransom demand and round about point in Europe. Just so our story doesn't seem too farfetched. I told your grand-father I inhered quit a bit from my great grand-father for the ransom and he insisted on paying for my plane ticket so I let him. He saw me off at the airport then push two flight tickets so we both could get back home into my hands as we said our goodbyes at the boarding gate.'

'Oh, grandpa.'

'So in this case, when people ask you what happened to you or where you were held you don't have to lie at all. Yes most people won't buy your story but once they see the bruises on your wrists and stitches at the back of your head they will have to believe you.'

'I see. So now we can tell the same story at least.' I said getting up to take my empty plate down to the kitchen. I washed my plate then let it dry on the rack as I dried my hands I stared at my broad blue- black bruises around my wrists and ankles. Yes, I only notice the bruises around my ankles. Flash back raced through my memory of the cold dungeons at Loch-ness castle. Fear gripped me and could hardly breath of fear. Russell just hugged me tightly against him as he placed my inhaler on the butchers block behind him.

'Shhh… It's okay my love. Your safe… Your safe, your home.' He said over and over to me until I started to relax. I took my inhaler a couple of time then I was pushed into the shower where Russell joined me and washed my numb body from head to toe. I was slowly drying myself off when my hands was replaced by Russell's.

'Th-thank you .' I finally utter when warm clothes was being pulled over my head. I combed out my wet waist length hair. I blow dried it out then waited for Russell down stairs. He was jogging down the spiral stairs.

'How long was I gone for?' I asked him staring at the heart of the empty fireplace.

'Two and a half weeks.'

'My soul. It feels longer.'

'I bet it does, love.' Russell said helping me up from the couch and put me in a thick jacket.

'Where are we going?'

'First your parents then your grandpa.'

'Oh, okay.' I said following him down to his car. After my episode this morning I felt like a zombie. Everything going post us on the highway felt like we were going in slow motion and they flashed past us. We got to my home, Zintene, Maggie and mom gladly ran out to where we walked up the walk way to the front door. My two sister both hugged me with tears mom was crying to as she pass my sister to get to me. Seth pulled up with his truck behind us and ran to me.

'Hi sis don't you ever dare to scare all of us like this again.'

'Sorry Seth. I will try my best not to get kidnapped next time.' He laughed then put me back down on my feet. Russell and Seth shook hand and we all went inside. Dad was pasted out on his chair. We all settled down in the kitchen. Later I went to the bathroom on my back out I encountered dad. I slapped me on both my cheeks so hard that both my lips bled where they split open.

'You bitch! Do you know how much you made your mother and sisters worry?' I did not think at all of what came next. I boxed my dad three solidly hard punches. I send my dad flying onto his butt as he lay unconscious against the wall in the passage way. My family and Russell came running after they heard the commotion. Seth attend to me first leaving dad on the floor. Russell pushed pass everyone towards me. He looked at my new injuries to scare to touch me.

'What happened?' Mom asked looking very confused.

'I came out of the bathroom and dad yelled at me about something then slapped me so fast then these were on my face.(I pointed to my face)I just lay a couple of punches on him and he was out cold. As soon as I said I punched dad. Russell's focus shifted from my aching face to my terrible looking at my hands. I dislocated a couple of my knuckles but I did not feel any of them hurt at all. Russell help Seth get dad onto his bed up stairs. Then we left for grandpa. I looked at my lips in the mirror in the car. The gapes on my lips stung like hell. Blood still seeped from my upper and lower lips. Russell gave me a handkerchief to whipped the blood from my lips. We stopped at grandpa's. He came running out of the house to us. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly to his chest.

'Morning grand-daddy.'

'My precious little girl. Are you okay?' Grandpa asked me as he saw my wrists bruises. 'Oh my angel.' Grand-daddy said softly tracing with his index finger over my bruises.

'Daddy did this to me today after he yelled at me as I walked out of the bathroom.'

'I am so sorry my angel.'

'Then Francesca laid it on him knocking him out cold.'

'Good for you!' Someone need to teach my son a lesson.' Grandpa turned from Russell back to me. I half laughed at them both.

'How was it over there?' Grandpa asked me.

'It was horrible; they locked me up in chains in a freezing dungeon. Then they tortured me as they tied me up with rope so tight then dragged me around by my hair.' I abruptly stopped as the to fresh memory played out in front of me and for the second time today fear gripped me in a chock hold. Russell hugged me again tightly repeatedly telling me, everything is okay and that I am safe. Grandpa just looked at me so sad.

'I am so sorry my angel girl.' Grandpa said as I finally relax and Russell let go of me.

'Russell, son please don't let our angel here out of your sight again.' Grandpa looked at me but talked to Russell behind him.

'Yes, sir of course I will.' Russell answered with a salute.

'Good. Now for some nice hot coco. Francesca favorite.'

'That- that would be nice.' I managed to say.

'Good come along then.' As we head to the kitchen from the living room. After coffee we went back to school were we talked to the dean. He was just glad I was safe, and back home. He assured us that I could take my tests from Monday coming in his office. I thanked him, shook his hand as his eyes fell on my bruises that settled back on my gaping lips. As we head back to my dorm room, Russell asked me to move in with him permanently.

'I would very much like to move in with you.' I agreed as I open while you can see it on her face.

'Hallo Corry, nice to see you.'

'Hi, it's even nicer to see you after I and Russell were sick of worry'

'I am so very sorry.' I said as we hugged

'It's not your fault honey. I'm just glad you're in one piece.' Corry said looking me over. I showed her all my battle scares I told her my lips are my father's personal handy work.' I informed her as she gave me another hug. Russell told her, he just asked me to move in with him. He also told her, I agreed to the move and gave Corry his address. She helped us pack my things and a few hours later we drove over to my new address of residence. 144 Grove drive, New Haven. I got settled in and I saw Russell and Corry talking seriously downstairs in the dining room, pointing at me.

I ignored them while I unpack my things in the space where Russell cleared for my things. Once I was done with my things upstairs, I got all my things unpacked in the bathroom then started studying. I know Corry and Russell kept an eye on me like a hawk but I tried to shake the feeling they watching me constantly because any moment I might snap and go bat poop. When we were done eating dinner Corry left and promised me to help me study for my tests. Helping clean up was nice and therapeutic for me. I took a nice bubble bath as Russell joined me.

'You've been so quite today anything the matter?'

'No, I just got a lot on my mind that's all.'

'I see.'

'Is the America accent a total act? Or have you gotten so use to it that you want to speak like us.'

'Well, lass if you have to know it is an act I have perfected over the years.'

'Hum… I like your Scottish accent much more than your American one.'

'That is great to know.' He said in his rich Scottish accent, while smiling at me from across the hot tub. We lay there in flickering candle light in the bathroom, just staring at one another. Hours must have past when we finally washed then got dressed for bed.

'There was something I wanted to ask you love.' I wanted to know.

'Please ask away my special lass.' He said in his home grown accent and it was kind of hot. If you know what I mean.

'Do you have old medical journals from back then?'

'Of course I have thousands of them.'

'Oh, how wonderful. May I read some of them?'

'But of course you may, but only after all your tests.'

'Thanks daddy.' I said joking with him, playing with my index finger on his very ripped muscle torso.

'You're welcome.'

'Would you teach me your language please?'

'Gaelic?'

'I, mi lad.' I said trying to sound all Scottish, like my awesome man. He laughed then said of course over the summer break.

'Wonderful.' I said getting under the covers. I pulled my two journals out of my backpack and placed them on the night stand with a pen. Russell was reading some fiction book as I settled in for some none scary dreamless-ness.

I was back in that creepy dungeons with my arms and feet bound in different directions tightly so I could not move an inch. A block man covered in complete black leather tortured me. Trying me to tell him everything I know about Russell. First he let buckets of dangerous looking spider crawl all over my completely naked body. I yelled as some of them bit me.

'I told you, I do not know anything about Russell. He doesn't say much to me. I swear.'

'You're his lass, Missy. I do not believe you lass.' He said right next to my ear as the last of the spiders ran off me. Some of the spider venom started to take effect and everything started to blur around my vision.

'I know I am his lass. But he tells me squat!' I yelled at the man in fast ration that the entire dungeon echoed.

'What is this squat you speak of lassie?'

'Is an American word with a very rich meaning to it? Meaning I don't know a fuck.' I said spitting in his face. He slapped me around. My vision darkened completely of the spider venom. I could feel my own heart rake go out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next moment I was shaken awake by Russell. Saying my name over and over in such a panic.

'Love.' I said in a faint whisper. He let out a breath of relieve and sank back in the spot on the bed he was occupying at the moment.

'Where's the fire?' I asked sitting up, rubbing my scratchy eyes.

'You were mumbling something, then screamed in your sleep then your breath got less and less that's when I woke you.' He explained to me.

'I am so sorry love. I was having a very bad nightmare.'

'Bad dreams about what, my special lady.'

'I was back in your families castle's dungeon being tortured by the man that took me. He threw spiders over me some of them bit me. There venom started to take effect as he keep on hammering questions about you and what I know about you. Then he slapped me harder then daddy could ever only wish to do.' I explained.

'Oh, mi lassie. I am so sorry.' He said hugging me close to him, although his voice was kinder and full of compassion. His eyes was full of anger. Like he knew something but did not want to say anything. He then switched off his light on his night and the whole apartment went all dark with only moonlight shinning in from outside. I turned to face him. Laying in the dark I gave him a quick kiss. He kissed me right back. My index finger traced his hard bare muscular torso. He shivered under my touch. He circled my nipples and they harden under his soft fingers. I pulled him closer to me and gave him a helping hand as he returned the favor with his magical tongue. Tonight is somehow different then out last couple of times we made love.

His most gentle nature took over and handled me as if I could break any minute like porcelain. From the moment he thrust into me orgasm upon orgasm rolled over us both mostly at the same time. We both climaxed then pass out in one another arms. I fell asleep happy and the wide smile on Russell's face was also a dead giveaway. Sleep took us both and to my surprise I had no bad dreams and just kept on sleeping. The next morning I was kissed awake like a real 'Snow White'.

'Morning.' I said before I opened my eye and a smile wash across my face as Russell's ocean pretty blue eyes was the first I saw for the day.

'Good Morning, mi beautiful lass. Slept well?' He asked caressing my face.

'Yes better then the first part of our evening.'

'Good, I'm glad. Want some breakfast?'

'No thank you I am okay for now but would love some coffee.'

'Coming up,' he said pulling on his boxer briefs then head down to the kitchen. I could hear him being busy. He switched on the TV and Sky news was on. They forecast some more crazy storms, coming. Corry was at the door and I wiggled myself out my pj's and into nice warm comfy clothes as we welcomed Corry in and she sat with me in the bathroom as we catches up. She told me everything of her new infamous Josh. They are going to their family cabin of his family for the Christmas holidays. As I finished up in the bathroom we started studying.

Russell had to shadow a doctor on his rounds to gain so experience. Not that he needed any at all. At the end of the day my brain felt like mush of all the studying. After our studying Corry left to met up with Josh who is taking her on a romantic dinner. Leaving me all by my lonesome. To keep myself busy I started to our own little dinner. I made 2 kinds of lasagne. One I would eat and really like and a second one more to Russell's bloody taste. I set the table all romantic like with candles and flowers. I got out all the good fancy cutlery and wine glassed with my favorite rose wine into a bucket with ice. The timer went off in the kitchen and I took out our lasagne from the oven and let it rest on the butchers block.

Afterward I took a nice hot shower then I got dresses in my new Victoria secret lingerie and got in a tight fitting black dress with spaghetti straps and my favorite stiletto's. Now I only have to wait for mister Russell Stuart to show up. Got a nice fire going in the heart by myself, felt nice and warm. Sitting in front of TV to watch something silly on the movie channel when Russell walked through the door. He hung his lightly snow dust on his jacket on the coat rake. Walking over to him and his smile grew so handsomely on his face.

'Oh, mi lassie. To what do I owe the pleasure of having such a lovely welcome.' He said as he walked to me and took me in his arms as our lips met and our lips parted in a most wonderful kiss. He let me back down on my feet as we pulled apart looking deep in each others eyes.

'This is just to say thank you for everything you have done for me.' I said lighting the candles on the dining table.

'Oh, lass. I should be thanking you tonight. By the smell I guess dinner for the two of us.'

'I. How do you like your meat?' I asked walking back into his arms as he sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

'Half cooked and very bloody, B negative.'

'Well then you are in luck sir. I have made you something I think you might love.' I said getting up from his lap. I carried out both our meals to the dining room, where Russell was waiting form me.

'Mi lass, have I told you tonight how your dress is really working for you but more for me at the moment.'

'Nay, not that I recall sire. But thank you any way.' I said placing our dinner on our plates.

'Oh my goodness, my lady. It has been centuries last when I ate anything this tasty. Nor taste anything like this. Normally we as a norm just tolerated food. The only thing we do truly is alcohol and of course blood.'

'Then let us drink then.' I pointed to the wine on ice. He looks so hot in his powder blue scrubs. Russell opened wine for us and poured for us both. He pulled my chair much closer to him. I just smiled naughtily at him as I looked at him from under my lashes. He wanted to kiss me but I started to toy with him a bit instead. I sat back in my chair, crossed my legs while trying to look sexy by drinking my wine. Russell just watched me all drolly like from across the table. He who is a vampire prince Russell fell to his knees in front of me took my shoes from my feet and started to kissing my feet moving up my leg. When he came to the hem of my dress I stopped him.

So I got up grabbed a handful of his scrubs then dragged him to the very comfy couch and let him sit down. I dressed play on the CD player and I started to give him a hot sexy lap dance. He just grinned as his eyes not once left mine. I used his hands to help me get out of this dress. Now only standing in my underwear continuing his lap dance. The more I teased him the bigger the lump in his pants got when he could no longer fight his manly urges, he pulled me into his arms and jumped right up into our bedroom.

Swiftly I helped him get out of his clothes. As for me I kicked off my shoes letting Russell work a bit for his meal. I grabbed handfuls of bed sheets as he worked his magic with his fingers then his tongue. When we finally kissed again pleasure exploded all over my body as big naked areas of our bodies touched. We were still kissing when I felt him thrust into me as both of us almost screamed in pleasure the intensity increased every time we engage in coitus. The more we do 'it' the better it gets. I seriously don't know how it work but I am all for it. I told him if he needs to bite me he can. Russell sank his teeth into me near the groin where blood flows more freely. To my surprise he was done drinking from me so quickly.

'What's wrong?' I asked pushing myself up on my elbows.

'I don't know. Your blood taste different.'

'Different how?'

'I don't know. It's like a taste of something added. Something slightly bitter.'

'Maybe I am just getting a cold because of my low immune system. After everything that had happened.'

'That could be it.' He said crawling back on top of me.

'Would you still like to.' He asked smiling down at me and wiggling his eye brows at me. I wanted to answer but his mouth was on mine kissing me over and over again. We started and over and over again we did it and in all different positions I never thought is possible. The heights we reached together was mind blowing-ly fantastic. We lay there for several minutes just listening to each others heart beat.

'Please stay here I will be right back.' Russell said zipping away. I heard him cleaning up in the kitchen then was in the bathroom before I knew it he was back and all cleaned up. His hair was all wet when he climbed back into bed again.

'Where were you? I have missed you.'

'Awe, mi lass. I have missed you as well.' He said pulling me to lay in his arms. 'So mi lady what do you want to do for our anniversary?' He asked me as he played with my hair.

'Before everything happened, I was really looking forward to our break away together.'

'Not a bad idea maybe we can still go away.'

'Okay not right now but for Christmas week.' I said thinking of all my tests.

'That sounds like a great idea but don't you want to be with your family on Christmas?'

'I think my family would understand if I skip one Christmas.'

'Very well if you feel up to it, mi lass.'

'Good then I will let my grand-daddy know of our plans and then my mother.'

'Great idea I will make all the other arrangements.' He said kissing me.

'Thank you.' I said staring at him. My hand went to my stomach as nausea took me, but I said nothing.

'Our first Christmas together. It's going to be great.' He said looking down into my eyes.

'I.' I said in my best Scottish accent I could manage. What a terrible night's rest. If you can call it rest at all. I had more tortured dreams and was jolted awake every ten to fifteen minutes. Studying the whole next day was really tiresome but I pushed through anyway. Days went past where silence just past between Russell and me. At dinner we would eat and do what we were doing before we ate. Russell either would read a book or the news paper.

Corry was with Josh and Russell had rounds. I studied until I could no longer keep my eyes open. I finally crashed in the couched with my textbook. My eyes got heavier and heavier then finally sleep won. (Why am I so tired then usual?) Later I was covered with a blanket. I kept on sleeping as it got later that evening. I was carried up the spiral stair case up to the bedroom. Gently I was laid out on the bed and I got right back to my deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Finally words being written of final – final exam paper. I was rushing, looking up at the big pendant swinging of the big clock on the wall. I still have an half an hour left. I was going through my questions again and made sure I did not skip any questions. Handing in my paper then wished the dean a very merry Christmas. Walking out of the dean's office to where Russell was already waiting for me in the car to drive us straight out to our Christmas get away. Before I reached him I puked my guts in a nearby trash can. I popped a mint in my mouth.

Then continued to walk to Russell. I asked if I could drive to clear my head but Russell pleaded he wants to drive. You probably want to know how many episodes I had in the mean while. To darn many to count. But the night mares is getting worst to so in my sleeplessness I always study my ass off so yeah I am a study freak. Then on top of everything my asthma have a wave in my freak out sessions. By the time we hit the speedway I was fast.

The heater in the car was nice and warm. Soft Christmas songs played in the background in the car. I felt we made a sharp turn and sharply climbing, so I sat up to see where we are going. We have been driving for four and an half hours no. And all these twists and turns is making my already nausea feel way worse than it is at the moment. Before I could be completely sick we drove through the gate that said; "Private Dr. R. Stuart property". I looked at him.

'This is your property?'

'Yes, it is.' He said as we drove up to thee most beautiful snow covered log cabin that stood two stories high with fairy lights wrapped around the support legs. Inside you could see candle light flicker. We got out in the garage and carried our bags in. The garage doors were automatically sliding close. Russell in lock the front door and pushed open the most lovelies large wooden carved door I ever seen. There were bears catching fish in a river carved out on the it. Kicking off my snow boots at the door not wanting to make the floors wet.

The warmth the cabin was feeling like home. (I know when I got grand-daddy on weekends it feels like home to me. But this is a totally different kind of homily feeling.) Russell took my bags then disappeared. I kept walking through this amazing house. I turned the corner and Russell was busy pulling the bare Christmas tree from storage. Walking to him pulling my sweater sleeves over my hands to warm my hands.

'Will you please help me set the tree. Every year it's just me and about 10 years ago I just stopped all together to set any Christmas decorations.'

'Of course I will help you. Your home is amazing.' I said pulling decorations from the boxes.

'Thanks. Owned this cabin for 40 years so yeah I like it's solidarity. The club house is 15 miles from here.'

'I get it quite is the best thing for right now.' I said as my nausea resurfaces. I kept it to myself.

'Yes, you get it.'

'I do.' I continued as I sat next to him on the couch as he drink his scotch. Thank you for inviting me here I love it.' I said as he pleased his large hands on my leg as we stare out the double story floor to ceiling windows as more heavy snow sets in. Although it was only 2PM in the afternoon it was so thickly over casted that it almost look like twilight. The fire place heated the whole house. There was a wii, xbox 360 and hundreds of movies to choice from.

'Do you want to see the rest of the cabin?' Russell asked me as we finished up with the Christmas tree and plugged in the lights.

'Yes, please.' I answered with a genuine smile on my face. He took my hand and pulled me up the first flight of stairs to the first floor. He showed me the library and study slash office. It was huge by the way then he pulled me up the another flight of stairs to the second and third bedrooms. The third being the large master bedroom with a full bathroom. All my stuff was laid out on the bed.

'I have bought these for you so you can put your things in the chest of drawers and in the closet here.' He said opening the closet for me and showed me the space. I smiled up at him.

'Thank you so much for everything.' I looked up at him and smiled at him. He returned my smile and I cupped his face and he closed his eyes holding my hands to his face as he leaned it to my caress.

'May I ask you something?'

'I, lass.'

'Can we use this time we have here to really get to know one another properly.'

'I, mi lady that's a great idea.' He agreed. We walked back down the stairs talking about our childhood and what we did, what got us in trouble.

I was only a wee lad, when my brother and I took a swing at one another with fathers daggers when our fight got so raged that we both started cutting each other for points since we heal so fast we only had to burn our bloody shirts before our father sees it. Then there was that time I smeared my brothers bed with three day old cow pie.'

'What did your father do?'

'He gave me a hiding of my live then for my punishment I had to clean it all. But even after I cleaning it my brothers room still stunk for a whole week.'

'Goodness,' I said laughing.

'As for Seth and me, we being the oldest so we made Zintene do all our dirty work. Like when grandma said we can't have any more cookies before dinner we would send Zintene to steal the whole jar then we hide in the barn eating more of grandma's delicious cookies.'

'Then who would get in trouble?'

'Seth because he was older. We were only 9 and 8 at the time Zintene was about 5. So grandma she would yell then let it go after a few minutes.'

'Must be nice to have great, grandparents. I never knew mine at all. To be honest no one knew about me. After I was born my mother past away. My grandparents died long before I was born so it is only my brother James and me. It is only James that is been mentioned in our family registry.'

'This is so not fair. Isn't there something we could do to mend the gap in the English history. ' I said more fast rated at the unmentioned forgotten second son in the Stuart family Clan.

'My uncle king Richard tried everything he could but nothing. The English constitution over ruled the matter say that I am the queen's bastered son. Even though I am not, my mother wrote a letter because mom did not put her seal on the letter.'

'Did she sign it?'

'Yes, she did, but according to the English it could be forged.'

'They just want to keep their hold on all three kingdoms for themselves.'

'You know it my lady.' Silence fell between us and after a long while I broke the silence.

'I have a confession to make.' I said sitting forward.

'What is it?' Russell said sitting forward as well taking my hands.

'Can you remember the last time you drunk of me, you said I taste different.'

'Yes, I remember.' He said taking me in under his arm.

'So I have been feeling sick for a couple of days now so went out and purchased a couple of pregnancy tests.' I said looking from him to out hands.

'Have you done the test yet, my love.' He asked taking my chin in his hand lifting it so I would meet his eyes.

'No, I first wanted to talk to you. What do you think?'

'I would be thrilled to have a baby with you, my special lady.' He said almost jumping up and down with excitement.

'That is just the thing if we have a baby I have to drop out, get a job and be parents.' I told him as panic wanted to take me in his claws.

'Love look at me please, nothing would change.'

'Of course everything would change.'

'No it does not. The medical field need someone with your skills. Trust me I know. You will carry on with your studies. I can go back practicing medicine, I don't need another PHD behind my name.'

'How can you say that? I have messed up.' I said as tears spill over my cheeks.

'Hey! NO! You did not. We will handle it as it comes.' I was crying so much now that I used my sleeves to whip my tears away. Russell just held me close to him. Later he pushed me to the side a little.

'Francesca Green…' He said in a way that made me panic again. He usually calls me, "My lady or mi lass." He is going to leave me now right here and now in this mess as he thought everything through. Well better face the music.

'Francesca Green, I wanted to wait a little while longer to ask you this but your grandfather already approve of this. Will you do me the honor of becoming my eternity bride?' He spoke the words as he went on one knee in front of me, and with the ring already in his pocket. All the emotions rolled over me in waves. Looking from the ring, to Russell in his bottomless eyes.

'Yes! Yes I will marry you.' I finally answered him as I know deep down in my soul that it know this is the right answer.

'Are you completely sure?' He asked me so seriously with a frown on his handsome face.

'Yes, I am 1000% sure.' He pushed the diamond mountain on my finger then jumped to his feet, pulling me to my feet and straight into his arms. He kissed me and I kissed him right back happily.

'So when do we tell the family?' He asked me as we sat back down.

'Let's keep it for a Christmas surprise.' I said kissing him again.

'Very well. Now let's got that pregnancy tests then.' He said carrying me up the stairs to our bathroom. I brought six different one's so for now I will use three. I set the cute chicken timer for 20 minutes. So we waited by watching some random movie. The little chicken timer clucked and we checked the first three tests.

'I can't look. Please tell me.' I said pressing my eyes closed and cover my face with my hands. It was quite for a solid minute and in that minute we were in a cone of deafening silence.

'Francesca, my precious lovely lady. We are having a baby.' He said sounding all so excited. As for me I could feel the blood drain from my face making me feel real dizzy.

'I'm pregnant?' I finally uttered the words.

'I, lass. We are. Why aren't ye happy?'

'Look, love I really- really wanted kids I just didn't think it would be now and while I am still at school.' I explained.

'I see, so what are you saying, you want to get rid of the baby?' He asked and I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

'No! Not at all. Ever since I was in Junior high I made a promise to myself to not even have the word 'abortion' in my vocabulary. We are going to have this baby!' I said as it started to sink in for me. We hugged each other and made some quick dinner then settled in bed watching some old black and white movie. Russell typed away on his laptop vigorously.

'What are we going to do tomorrow?' I asked half way into the movie.

'Rest, why?'

'Why can't we drive to the nearest book store and look for some pregnancy slash wedding magazines?'

'Hmmm… Sounds like the perfect outing.'

'Nice. So are we going to set a wedding date before or after the baby?' I asked looking from the TV screen to Russell.

'Before.' Russell said without thinking twice.

'Good I feel the same way. What date then?'

What about 16 April or what about a lovely summer wedding here at the cabin so what about the 4th of July or do you want a June wedding?'

'Summer would be nice I would be showing by then.' I finally speak again.

'That's right and what a fantastically perfect bride you will make to.'

'Awe, aren't you sweet.' I said kissed his cheek.

'You're welcome love.' After the movie I turned in and Russell kept on reading his book. The morning came with all his glory and I had to jump for the closes toilet to relieve myself. No more late night coffee's for me.

Ever had that dream where you had a real emergency No. 1 but doesn't matter where you go or run to there is just no available toilet anywhere. Or you find some but they are all out of order or don't have toilet paper. This was one of those times. I woke and just couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough. I can still hear Russell sleeping right next door. Not that he snore's but I can hear his heavy breathing. I finished up in the bathroom, done my daily things then slide in my neatly hanged robe and super soft slippers then wondered to the first floor at the end of the hall next to the study slash office was a room with a bed and a chest of drawers.

This would make an excellent nursery. I sat on the bed staring out the large glass panel wooden French doors. The sun is really shinning today.( I hope Russell would get his cream on quick enough before the sun reaches our room.)I can't remember when last I has seen this type of breath taking views. Ugh, there is that awful nausea again I had for the past week and a half. My hand automatic went to my still flat stomach. I pulled a chair closer to look at the lovely view more comfortable. Later I made myself some nice hot chocolate with marshmallows in it. I put my feet up as I sip my hot chocolate.

'There you are I have been looking everywhere for you.' Russell said walking up to me.

'I'm sorry.' I said getting up.

'Please sit, there's no need to be sorry.' He said kissing my forehead.

'Oh, I just can't get enough of this amazing view.' I finished. He nodded his head pulling his own chair closer to mine.

'I too have stared countless hours out this window in the past and it never stop being beautiful but this year it is having some stiff competition.' I gave him a questionable look.

'You my love and you alone won hands down with the most votes.' He said pulling my legs unto his lap. I could feel myself blush.

'Thanks. What have you been up to so far today?'

'I had some breakfast a liquid one and made you some eggs and toast or would you rather have a pop tart?'

'You are just the best ever but I feel a little nausea so I will eat something later.'

'Of course. Whenever you feel ready?' Russell continued.

'That be great. May I ask you something?'

My lovely, you know you can always ask me anything.' He said sitting forward touching my cheek oh so softly.

'I have been thinking actually quite a bit about this.'

'What is it?'

'Would you ever turn me into what you are?' I asked also sitting forward looking from our entangled hands into his eyes. He pulled away from me then stood abruptly walking over to the window looking out the mist covered woods. Silence so heavy fell in the room. It almost made me cry. More silence fell around us. I later left running up the stairs to our rooms, in tears. I got packing, I called a cab service as I walked down the stair case with my suit case heading to the door. The car service will be here in 20 minutes. I look around for Russell but could not find him anywhere in the huge cabin. The cab hooted and I left Russell a note with tear stains on it.

Driving back to New Haven gave me time to clear my head. I arrived back at the apartment. The cold empty apartment suddenly felt like a big stranger. I walked straight up to the bedroom fell on the bed and cried my little heart out until I couldn't cry anymore.

'Why doesn't he want to change me into his kind? I just wanted to live alongside him forever. Did I do something wrong? Am I not right to be a vampire? All these questions did made me more sad then I already was. The phone rang and I picked it up.

'Hallo.' I said whipping my nose with two bunches of tissues.

'Love.' Russell said then more sad silence.

'Yes.' I said very sad, tears streamed down my face. I can't believe how much it hurts.

'Please forgive me. Your question just took me completely off guard. I was trying to form a plan on how we can turn you.' Russell said as his words shocked my tears to a halt.

'Really?' I asked feeling doubtful, sitting at the kitchen counter.

'Yes, really but you being with child made it a little difficult to do just that.'

'So how silly do I feel now. Why didn't you say anything at the cabin?' I asked feeling tears of relieve running down my face.

'You just surprise me by your question. So I went for a stroll in the woods. When I came back I found your note. It made me so sad that you would think I would deny you anything my lovely lady.'

'I am so sorry.' I said crying hard again.

'It's all alright my love. Please forgive me.'

'Yes, of course,' as I whipped my nose again.

'I guess my hormones are having the better of me. I am so sorry to.'

'All forgiven angel. I'm coming to fetch you.' Russell said as I could already hear him driving.

'Thank you. Please drive safe.'

'I will. See you real soon.'

'Okay, can't wait to see you. I love you!' I said feeling nausea tugging at me.

'I love you, more my precious lady.' Russell said with so much heartfelt.

'Sorry I have to go I feel really sick.' I said wanting to throw the phone down.

'Go, see you soon.' He ordered me.

'Okay, bye.' I said hanging up the phone, running to the bathroom. As I was running I slip in an melted snow puddle hitting my head dead center on the corner of the door post. Knocking me unconscious. Laying on the cold floor with no one around.

A frantic Russell yelled at me as I was coming back to myself.

'What happened?' He asked applying pressure to my cut on my head. Wench in pain.

'After I hung up I had to get to the bathroom fast, other wise I would puke right here in the living room the only bad thing is, that the floor was wet of my melted snow i dragged in so I must have slip and fell.' I explained looking over to where I must have laid on the floor. There was blood and puke on the floor.

'I will clean that.' I said wanting to get up.

'No!' Russell said pushing me back down on the couch.

'I'll do it. Just keep pressure in your cut.'

'Yes sir.' I said feeling a dizzy wave brought another wave of nausea with it.

'Here you go.' Russell said giving me a solid trash can in case I feel sick again.

'You are truly way to good for me. Thank you for this.'

'You're welcome.' He said starting to clean up my mess. As for my blood on the floor. Russell licked it all up so fast it was quite astonishing. I hurdled my guts out then afterward felt better. Russell attended to my head wound by smearing some of his blood on my cut and it healed instantly. It was such a odd feeling. We were back on the road heading to the cabin again. When we finally reached the cabin again I was send straight to bed. I did not argue with doctors order and followed it the letter. Russell carried in a tray of food for me. I ate and started to feel better.

'This is amazing.'

'I'm glad. How are you feeling?'

'A bit better thanks.'

'Good and your head?'

'All healed but have a splitting headache.'

'I think I have some aspirin for you.' He said heading to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I drank them with a drink of water.

'You're just the best. Sorry about before.' I just have to say it again.

'All is forgiven and in the past. So we don't think about it ever again. Okay?'

'Alright, you have a deal.' I said pushing my tray of leftover food aside to lay down.

'I will be right back I'm just going to take this tray down stairs.'

'Very well come back quick.'

'I will.' Russell said taking the tray back down to the kitchen. I switched on the telly in the room when Russell got into bed beside me. We cuddle while watching an old 'Whoopy Goldberg' movie where she has been chosen as the new Santa Claus. Odd to see a woman play the role. I fell asleep finally to the sound of Russell's heart beat. Fell asleep with a fist full of his shirt. Later I turned on my other side pulling his arm along so he will hold me while we sleep. I fell deeper into sleep. To my relieve completely dreamless.

I woke later to go to the toilet when I realized it was completely dark outside still. I was walking back to bed when I saw the red numbers on the alarm clock said it was a quarter to nine in the PM. Russell was downstairs what sounds like he was playing tennis in the Wii. Good he is busy so I wrapped his Christmas gifts. It's a novel by his favorite author, James Patterson, and a second one was a new 'Nook' e-reader. I wrapped it quickly and decorated it while he was still busy down stairs. When I was done I pulled on one of Russell's old college football shirts. I was more like a dress for me. Carrying down the wrapped gifts to place them under the tree.

'What is this?' He asked me all curious with a naughty grin on his face.

'Oh, this is for my fantastic fiancé and father-to-be. So sorry sir this is for Christmas day only.'

'I see. He is definitely one luck guy.' He said letting out air from his mouth in soft whistle while he spoke.

'You have no idea.' I said closing the distance between us. His lips brushed mine before I could blink and melted into his arms.

'Mi lass, where are your shoes?' He asked looking at my bare feet.

'I think the shoe fairy took them.' I said joking as I wrap my arms around Russell's neck standing on the tips of my toes.

'Really? The shoe faye was here?' He asked all serious.

'I'm just joking love.' I said with a smile on my face.

'Oh, because the shoe faye usually steal's only the right shoes so you always- always stuck with only left shoes and she has thing for socks to.' He said all serious face.

'You are not joking?'

'No, I have seen the faye with mi own eyes.'

'Really, what do they look like?'

'They are sweet of nature and about the size of one's hand and have wings and faye dust trails as they fly.'

'WOW! How cool fairies are real too.' I said excited about this new information.

'Very much, or at least in my life time in Scotland. I don't know about today still.'

'Oh,' I said a little disappointed. He carried me to the couch, so I don't have to walk on the cold floor.

'Well since you already put your gifts under the tree may I do the same?' He asked me, pushing a stray stand of my hair behind my ear.

'But of course. You need not ask angel.' I said looking at him strange. (I mean really what type of question is that.) He came back with three shopping bags over flowing with pretty wrapped gifts. I mean seriously how many gifts can one man buy a single woman.(Then again how much is too much.)

'What is all this?' I asked walking back over to him.

'Is it to much?' He asked me looking up from where he kneels placing the gifts under the tree.

'What is to much?' I state the question. Now helping him place the gifts under the tree.

'I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas eve already. It feels just like yesterday when we had Christmas.' I said standing up helping Russell to his feet to.

'Indeed time seem to really fly by these days.' He said as I wrap my arms around his waist looking from the tree to the snow covered world outside. Russell just looked at me, tracing patterns on my neck and back.

'You know, Snow.'

'Oh, yes my very under used new nickname.' He chuckled then continued.

'You know Snow, we could go skiing if you are up for it?'

'Really? I'm not under mom-to-be house arrest for the next nine months aren't I?'

'Of course not.'

'Oh, okay.' I said matter-a-factly.

'Only if you feel up for it.'

'Very well that sounds nice. It's been a while since I been back at the slopes.'

'Oh, yeah. How long?' He asked me as we walked back to the couch where he's playing tennis on the Wii.

'Five years. It was a Christmas, new year trip to the mountain my high school friend Marylin invited me along to her parents get away mountain mansion. I fell a lot but did not give up till I got it right.' I told the story as we went up stairs to our room getting a nice hot bubble bath going.

'How long did it take you?'

'Two and a half days.'

'So did you finish your basic training?'

'Yes I did.'

'Good.' He said as we both got into the tub and the nice hot water welcomed us in its heat. We talked and laughed the time away and after we were clean we got out of the tub and into bed. We continued talking and laughing. We talked about baby names and settled on a date for our wedding. The 14th of March. We know its all so quickly but this is what we want. Since the 14th of March is my birthday as well we will combine it.

'Tomorrow will be great. With all this snow skiing would be great.'

'Yes it will.' He said as he held me closer to him with his hand on my stomach where our baby is growing.

'You really think James Richard Stuart will be okay names?' I asked placing my hand on Russell's.

'Yes, I love the way you use my father's name with your grand-father's name.'

'You know you can choose to, it doesn't have to be my choices love.' I said turning around to face him.

'I know my lovely lady. It's just that I don't know much of how to choose a name for our baby. I always thought when choosing a name for a baby even our baby is that the name should be a strong one like Angus or Bernard or even George.'

'See you have great names there already, and I like the way you think. A name must sort of make a statement.'

'Yes- yes that is it. Perfect choice of words.' He said as his eyes light up.

'So you want to give our baby three or four names then?' I asked as I placed his large strong hand on my chest guiding him all over my body. He caught on fairly quickly.

'Three is good, we don't want to punish the poor baby with to many names.' He said as he leaned over me to kiss me.

'Yeah your right. But what if it is a girl?' I asked against his soft brushing lips moving down my neck.

'The same rules apply my angel.' He said as he need no more encouragement from me.

'Very well then. Later then.' I said as his hand found his way to my wetness. His finger enter me and started to move it around. It felt amazing as I moaned in pleasure. Since we both got into bed already bare skinned access was really easy. I help Russell out by rubbing and sucking him into a stiffen state. It did not take much to get him there. He turned me around got a couple of pillows piled up under my stomach. So my buttocks is raised in the air. Both our breathing raced like we ran a mile. My chest started to burn a little so I took a my inhaler and we continued. Laying there waiting for him to do his manly thing and enter me. Finally his finger search for the right spot then let it slide into me slowly I could track his every thrust and made me moan loud in pleasure as I let him know just how great it felt. Later I turned to face him. He sat in the middle of the bed and I sat in front of him wrapping my legs around his waist. I lift a little so he could enter me again, I sat down and we both moved together while I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him like he would disappear any moment. We both moaned in pleasure. To intensify our already fantastic moment he bit into me on my neck and our pleasure exploded in ecstasy. When we both peaked, we fell back down on our pillows. Breathing hard.

'That was better than we ever had it before.' I said as he bit into his arm, holding it for me to drink from it. I drank from him only a little. We both took a quick shower then went back to bed very- very happy people. Well I for one was. He held me close to him like I would be stolen be the boogeyman. It felt nice in a way, because it made me feel really safe. He kissed my neck again and whispered in my ear, "I love you my Snow. Sweet Dreams."

'Sweet dreams love, and I love you way more.' I said giving him a quick kiss back. I bend my arm around and scrounge the hair in his neck.

'Sleep now my precious love, I will watch over you.' I just nodded my head tiredly.

The next morning I got up and had to sprint for the toilet to throw up. Russell was up and jogged with me holding my hair up. He got a nice cold wet hand towel and whipped my for head as I continued to throw up. I flushed the toilet then sat down on the lid of the toilet. With hands that shakes like they are getting paid. He continued to doctor me when he later carried me back to bed.

'Stay here I will bring some nice sugary things to eat to get your blood sugar up again.'

'Okay. Oh and love.' I said laying back on my pillow.

'Yes.' He peaked from behind the door.

'Good morning.' I said smiling at him. He walked back over to me then kissed me good morning.

'Good morning, my precious lady. Rest I will be back soon.'

'Very well.' I said as he left the room then sleep took me again. The next moment I was woken by delicious smelling pancakes with syrup and butter. I looked at it and had to run again as the smell made me barf again. I apologies through intervals about all of this.

'Mi lass you sure you're up for our ski trip today. We can stay here.'

'No, please I would like to go have some fun with you.'

'Okay but only if you feel up for it.' He said more insisting on us staying. I flushed the toilet again and brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with mouth wash. Russell walked from me to the closet in our room to get the two pairs of skii's out of storage. He waited for me to eat at least a few pancakes and we took off for the slopes by the club house. A vault took our car and gave Russell a ticket after he help took our skii's from the car roof. A couple of people greeted Russell like they were old buddies. Russell introduced me as his fiancé. It sounded strange to me but it is a good like of strange. I for one can sure get use to it. (Prince Russell Stuart is my fiancé.) I don't think I would ever get used to is, and soon to be wife of forgotten and unnoticed Scottish prince. Russell got everything ready for our day's skiing. I went to the bathroom again just before we went to the slopes. We were on the ski lift on our way to the top. We reached the top and we skied off to where everyone seems to ski from.

'You ready, Snow?' He asked as I got my ski's on to my snow boots.

'Yes, in a minute.' I said pulling my beanie and gloves on tighter.

'Since, you okay?' Concern painted on his face.

'I feel okay for now. Why?'

'You are paler then usual. You have your inhaler with you?'

'Yes, it's in my inner jacket pocket.'

'Good, as long as you have it on hand. Look if you at any stage want to stop and rest we can I'll be at your side all the time.'

'Thank you.' I said giving him a quick kiss.

'You're welcome. Shall we?'

'Of course, please lead the way.' I said as we pushed off. I just stayed half behind Russell. Racing down the mountain is fun. When we reached the bottom I knew it that I would feel this ski trip tomorrow. Stiff muscles will set in, you see a serial student that only studies her but off, don't get much chance or time to go exercise at all.

'Now, wasn't that fun?' Russell asked me as he helped me out of my ski's.

'Yeah it was a total rush. Thanks this was really- really fun.'

'It is my pleasure.' He said holding both pairs of ski's together over his shoulder as we walked back to the club house. We or rather I was ordered to eat something for lunch by my "bossy" fiancé. I ate a quarter of my food then took the rest of it back to the cabin as for Russell he only had some expensive Whisky. Russell's phone rang, he answered it on our way back to the cabin. Sitting there listening to him talk to someone seriously about something.(I now know how 'Bella' felt when she heard 'Jasper' talked to that 'Jenkins' guy in 'Twilight')My mind was somewhere else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

While we were at the club house I got a couple of baby and parenting books and magazine and the rest were wedding organizers files with bridal magazines and wedding idea books. If I was smart I would have pay closer attention to his intense conversation. He was talking to a lawyer about papers he need to be updated. They were setting a business date when we get back in the new year, but as for me I just read the day's paper as we drove back to Russell's cabin. We pulled up to the cabin and carried all our things in. Russell left again for the closes clinic for some fresh food. I for one stored my left over's in the fridge then got settled in too started reading my wedding book because it comes first now. I got a note pad from the study up stairs then started doodling down a guest list. I was busy writing down our wedding guest list when Russell walked in.

'Snow? I'm home.' He said walking into the large open space.

'In here.' I responded from the living room.

'What are you doing?' He asked sitting down next to me.

'Starting to plan our wedding.'

'Goodness let's see what you have here.' Russell took the note pad from the coffee table.

'Greatness, you have been busy. The only thing you still have to pick is the colours and theme then we at least have a starting point.'

'According to this books you have to plan your wedding a year in advance. We are trying to smash twelve months into three.'

'With both of us I'm sure we can do it in three months.'

'I hope your right.'

'At least it will keep your mother busy and out of the house.'

'Yeah, your right. You had something to eat yet?'

'Yes, 2 bags full on my way over here.'

'Very well.' I said sitting back flipping through the wedding magazine. Russell reading a parenting magazine. He pulled my legs on his lap. Rubbing my feet with one hand while reading and holding the magazine with the other. We were both deep into our books, that I did not hear my phone ring on the kitchen counter behind me. Russell got up and retrieve it for me. I answered it quickly.

'Hallo.'

'Hi, sis.'

'Zintene? So nice to hear from you. How are you?'

'It is so nice to hear your voice to big sis. I'm fine' She said sounding sad.

'How's everyone doing?' I tried to continue the conversation.

'Everyone is great. We went riding with grand-pa today and it made me miss you a lot. What are you two doing?'

'Oh, I miss you to little sis. We just got back from a ski trip up the mountain so we are warming up next to the fire now.'

'That sounds nice.' She said and I could hear more sadness in her voice. I know Russell could hear every word. He just looked at me very concerned.

'What's wrong?' I asked the second I picked up on her sadness.

'Nothing, I just really-really miss you, that's all.'

'What is he up to now?'

'He is been okay for today so far. Grand-pa and aunty Bianca made some nice alcohol – free eggnog for today and tomorrow.'

'I see dad would just love that.' I said with a little chuckle.

'Yeah, he would probably raid grand-daddies kitchen in search for some booze. Grandpa told us behind daddies back that he cleared the entire house of all alcohol.'

'That is good, that will p-off daddy big time when he finds out.'

'I will record the sparks will be flying when that does happen.' Zintene prompted.

'That would be great, but please stay safe and look after Maggie for me okay.'

'I will. I promise. Miss and love big sis. Bye.'

'Miss and love you more. Bye.' I said as I realize as tears ran down my face. Russell sat ready to dry my tears for me.

'Is everything okay?' Russell asked me while drying my tears.

'This year yes. My grand-daddy might just sober my dad up over this period in time. Compared to last year.'

'What happened last year?' Russell asked pulling my legs back on his lap.

'Last year daddy got in the left over whiskey and gin and started slapping not just me and mom around but his brothers and my grand-pa as well. Yeah my whole family is just one big fat joke.' I said as more tears rain down my face.

'Shhh… He is not gonna hurt you ever again my love, my angel. And no your family are not a joke, love. I met most of your family and I love them all. But so far it has only been your drunken father. But don't fear love you will never go through that ever again.' He said pulling me on to his lap.

'Thank you. You are in my book, the best fiancé in the entire world and of course history.'

'Oh goodness. That is so kind of you to say.' Russell said kissing my hand.

'Who were you talking to earlier?'

'Just my lawyer friend. He helps me to get all my legal documents in order, in so helping me to stay young legally.'

'I see. So how often does that happen?'

'Every couple of decades. This way as 'Edward in Twilight' would say, stay in one place longer. There was a knock at the door and Russell placed me beside him and went to answer it. There was a quick conversation and then the door slammed shut. Russell walked back, carrying a rather large box.

'What was that?'

'My day light cream.'

'Oh, so you bought in bulk?' I asked looking at him walking towards the basement.

'Yes, it's why cheaper this way.'

'That's good.'

'I'm just gonna store this in the basement quickly. I'll be right back.' He said and disappeared down the stairs to the basement.

'Take your time love.' I said carrying on reading my magazine. I fell asleep in the couch. Later the open magazine was pulled from my hands and I went right back to la-la land. I'm glad most of my bad dreams are gone.

I was back in my loop of wedding dream with Russell. This time I notice things like colors and an elegant theme. I saw Russell stretching out his hand to me but the closer I get to him, the further away hi is. My hand fell to my very pregnant stomach. Our baby where kicking quit vigorously. So much so that I fell to the floor. My head fell into something soft I forced my eyes open I looked up from Russell's arms into his dreamy sad eyes.

'You caught me?'

'I will always catch you Snow.' He said sitting me down on a chair.

'You really are my prince Charming.' I said cupping his face in my tiny skinny hands.

'And you are, my angel.' He said getting up where he kneel'd before me. That was all I heard as I woke up from my dream world. I was in bed under thick nice and warm down filled duvet. The whole house was dark and outside was a almost gone crescent moon and a zillion stars. So I lay there in the huge bed looking at the stars wondering where Russell is. It was such a clear night out. Later I had a drink of water then fell back asleep. The next morning I grabbed the nearest trash can because the bathroom was just an inch too far away.

Russell jolted awake when he heard me vomit my guts into the trash can. (Damn hormones. Who knew that mixed up hormones can make you feel so sick. I spit the vile from my mouth then went to clean up my mess in the bathroom. I said a quick good morning but did not give him a kiss. Once my mess was cleared up I dug in my toiletry bag and jumped in the shower and got all cleaned up. I wrapped a towel around myself then got busy brushing my teeth then comb out my wet hair. I walked out and stood in the doorway. Russell propped himself up on his elbows to look at me. A smile swept across his handsome face. I dropped my towel and stood there butt naked with only a red ribbon wrapped around my waist and sticky bows on my breasts. Russell's eyes never left me. I bend to pick up the towel from the floor when I turn back to face him and he was already by my side.

'Oh! Merry Christmas Doctor/ Prince Stewart.' I said a little startled.

'Merry Christmas, Snow.' He said kissing me while he pick me up carrying me to the bed. 'May I just add how stunning you look this morning.' He continued saying while he gently loosen the ribbons and bows around me.

'Oh, thank you very much. I would not dress this fancy for just anyone.' I said playfully as I look into his eyes. He chuckled a little as his eyes move up and down my bare body. Moving quick on him, I pushed him down into the mattress. As I through his boxer shorts to the floor. I kissed and nibble his torso. Letting my long hair sweep along till I came to his very handsome manhood which were already ready for action. I climbed on top of him, with me facing his feet I started to suck and play with him. As he lick and play with me. Not very long after we were both very much ready for action.

As for me I was already on top of him I just guide him into me slowly and we both started to dance to our own rhythm and moan in unison. Russell doesn't like it if he can't look me in my eyes when we are making love. Facing him I move and laced our hands together as I moved. Took his hand from my hand and placed them on my breast so he can have something to do as we both climb higher and higher together. As we changed positions where we both lay on our sides facing each other my hand is in his hair. Kissing him. He gently wrap my free leg around his waist and again he enters me and everything exploded into fantastic over the moon orgasm. I told him, he can bite into me if he wants. He looked at me seriously he stopped thrusting for a few minutes.

'My angel, my love, my lovely Snow are you completely sure?' His eyes looked worried.

'Yes, I am but don't drink to much, okay. We have a little Russell junior to think about.'

'Okay then.' He said and really starts to move again he kissed me then my neck then my throat and as he came to my breasts he kissed them both then sink his fangs into one of my main vains there. Our whole experience exploded like a ticking bomb being dropped. Our sired bond grew stronger and stronger each time we make love and me letting bite into me. We are both about to climax. Feeling him fill me with his white tiny soldiers wasn't something new for me. He pulled out of me and his white milk dripped of me as I watch it pour of me. I sucked him off and help him to get ready for another performance of his life.

'Snow what are you doing?'He asked between pleasurable moans.

'You'll see.' I said then continue sucking him. His hands held my head as he tilt his hips pushing into my mouth. With his vamp speed he quickly change our rolls and lay me down on a pillow as his hands and finger are all over my bare slightly sweaty body. He slide two finger gently into me and let me taste his remaining white milk from within me on his fingers he popped into my mouth. I sucked his fingers off and yes yummy as ever. When he was ready again we stagger kissing to the corner shower where he pushed me into the corner me facing him. I did not have to tell him what to do next he lift me letting my legs hang over his strong arms. He kissed me after I guide him back into me and letting him do the rest. I wrap one of my arms around his neck as I open the nice warm water letting it run over us.

Once the water was perfect I wrap my other arm also around Russell's neck as I moan and letting him know how great it all feels. We kissed feverishly. He goes faster and deeper thrusting into me the more intense we peeked almost together, a couple of times before we called it quits for this morning. We both showered together, he wrap his arms around he holding my belly as he kissed my neck. We got warmly dressed after our very nice shower together. We walked while we playfully argue whose gift we're going to open first. Yesterday while we at the club house and after I bought my books and magazine I walked past a jewellery shop where I was the perfect wrist watch for Russell so I had it engraved on the back on the stainless steel watch saying:

_'25.12.2013 To: Russell Stewart, with all my love Francesca.'_

Then the store wrapped it for me and while Russell was busy on the basement he sneaked it on our gift pile. So we got some very nice Christmas songs playing, and the snow pouring down heavily outside and the darken sky made this moment even more special. We were busy in the kitchen making some breakfast and some nice hot coco. After we ate we head to the Christmas tree starting to open gift left right and center. I saw that in the end that those bags Russell placed under the tree was actually from my family and four of them was from Russell. Turns out Russell loves all his gifts I gave him. As did I love all my gift. He got me a stet-scope in my favorite color, lime green and a digital photo frame with photo's of us on it where we on the farm with grandpa. Then my third gift was a rather expensive one. It was a whole collection of Victoria Secret underwear and teddies that match my underwear. Then the fourth was a small box with a key in it.

'What does this open?' I asked curiously as I sit on his lap. He took my hand and we walked through the kitchen to the door leading to the garage. He let me walk into the pitch black garage let go of my hand so he could switch on the light. There was two cars in the garage. Russell's car and one with a large green and white bow on the roof.

'It's – it's…' I stuttered saying and point.

'Yes, this is now your brand new Mercedes- Benz mini van so we can transport the kids.'

'Kids?'

'Of course we are probably not going to have just one kid are we.' He said wrapping his arms around me as his hands come resting on my belly.

'How many kids do you want one day?' I asked him turning around in his arms, placing my arms around his waist.

'It depends on how many kids we both decide on Snow.'

'I would like to have at least five Russell juniors running around and if it's more it's okay. How about you love?'

'Would like at least 3 little Russell's and 3 cute pit-teat little Francesca's running around the house.'

'Sounds like about an even number. And if we have more?'

'Then we at least have a nice big minivan to transport everyone in with.' He smile down at me and I gave him a thank you kiss for my new car. We agreed to leave the car here at the cabin till just before the kids are born so it will be protected here in the garage.

'I do hope for a few cute pink little Francesca's crawling around here.' Russell said as he lead me back into the house to where we sat down on the wonderful couch. You sink into the cushions of the couch.

'If you want them. Thank you so much love for all my wonderful gifts they are all perfect.'

'It is my at most pleasure, my lovely special lady.' He said as he ran his fingers down my cheek to my bottom lip. Picked up my phone to phone my family.

'Would think it would be okay to give my family a call?'

'Yes that way we can both wish them all a merry Christmas together.' Dialed the number of my little sister Zintene. It rang a couple of times then my sister's voice.

'Hello.'

'Merry Christmas sis.' Russell and I both said together as I put the phone to speaker phone.

'Merry Christmas, Francesca. Russell.' Zintene said and I can hear her smiling on the other side.

'How are things?' I wanted to now and on the other hand really didn't.

'Things are okay for now. Maggie and I just miss you so much.'

'Miss you guys more. Is everyone up yet?' I asked her. I looked at Russell over my shoulder and he was smirking at me. He looks like he just won the best price in the world.

'Yeah we all are.'

'Great please get everyone and put us on speaker.'

'Why?'

'Please just do it. You'll find out in a minute.' I said as we could hear everything she is doing on the other side of the phone.

'Okay.' Russell kissed my neck and played with my hair.

'We are all here, now.' Zintene said as she placed the phone on the a table.

'Merry Christmas every one. May your day today be filled with Christmas cheer and laughter.' Russell and I said together.

'Thank you and merry Christmas to you two kids as well.' Grandpa spoke for everyone.

'Thank you sir.' Russell said over my shoulder.

'We have some big news to share with you guys.' Russell spoke for us now.

'What is it?' Maggie and mom asked together nearby the phone.

'Russell asked me to marry him, and I said yes.'

'Cheers and congratulations came from every direction.'

'Thank you – thanks.' Russell and I both uttered.

'You two love birds have a great day now to.' Grandpa said as he switch the phone back to normal.

'Thank you, grand-daddy we will.' I said saying goodbye then hung up.

'Your family is so nice.' Russell said letting me lay down on his lap.

'Thank you. So are yours.'

'Seriously after what they did to you my special lady.'

'It was your brother's pond's not him at all.' I tried to defend James a little. Russell jumps us from the couch as I sit up looking at him.

'I can't believe your defending him. Let me tell you quickly how things work in my brother's house of rule. Orders are given till the last detail, his servant just follow them through. His loyal dogs do every single thing he says.'

'It can't be because he himself said to me he was sorry and that he never knew I was in the dungeons.'

'He is an excellent player he has decades of deception experience under his belt, Francesca.'

'I see.' It all dawn on me. 'All is over and forgotten okay.' He sat on his knees in front of me on the thick soft carpet.

'Okay.' He place his hand on my flat stomach where our baby is growing inside me.

'How many weeks do you think I am along already?' I asked after a long stretch of silence. Russell moved lay me down on the couch as he pressed his ear on my stomach. He grinned up at me.

'My guess is about between two or three weeks.'

'You think so?' I asked combing my fingers through his thick shoulder length bronze color hair.

'We can only know for sure with an ultra sound. There is one in the clinic at the club house.'

'You think we can borrow it for a few minutes?'

'Of course the clinic doctor is an old friend of mine. I'll make a quick phone call.' He said pulling his phone from the coffee table.

'It's nice to have friends in 'high' places.'

'I, mi lass.' He said turning and started dialing away on his phone. I watched him work his magic on his friend. He smiled at me while talking to his friend the good doctor. He was mentioning me as his fiancé. That reminds me, I have not send my Christmas wishes and good news to Corry yet. I typed away to sent her my text message.

We drove around black ice on the road as my phone rang and flashed Corry's name.

'Hello.'

'Hi, Merry Christmas.' Corry said with a pure excitement on her voice. I switched to speaker.

'Merry Christmas to you and Josh.' I said, Russell smiled looking at me with a grin on his face.

'Thank you, and many congratulations to you and Russell you two were born for one another.'

'Thank you so much. How's your Christmas so far?'

'It's been super great and fun. Josh's family is so warm and fun people.'

'I'm glad you're enjoying your time together.' I said placing my hand on Russell's leg.

'Yeah it's great. How's your so far?' She asked me.

'Just as great we are getting to really know one another and we went skiing yesterday.'

'How awesome.'

'Yes it was.'

'Good. Well I must go. Congrats's to you both once again. Bye.'

'Thanks. Bye.' I said hanging up as we turned a corner following the pointing in the direction of the clinic. We pulled up next to a nice looking truck. Russell helped me out of the car leading me to the front door of the clinic facilities. We walked in and Russell's doctor friend was already waiting for us.

'My friend, I want like you to meet my fiancé Francesca.' Russell said shaking the good doctor's hand.

'Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Rick, doctor Rick Lopez.'

'So nice to finally meet you.' I said returning his hand shake.

'May we?' Russell asked.

'Please go right ahead you know this place better than I do.' Rick said smiling at us then return to his magazine in the reception desk. 'I'll be here waiting.' Rick paged through his magazine.

'Thank you. Come along now my angel.' Russell said leading me down the hall. Followed him into a room with a bed and a ultra sound monitor stood in a corner. He switched on the lights in the room and told me what to do. I lay down on the bed and he prepare the internal vagina sonar scan. He was placing a brand new condom over the sonar stick. Made my way to the bed and undress my lower half for Russell so he can do the exam. Russell turned the machine on and let it warm up. He snap on some salmon pink cloves. I lay down and for some reason I feel really nerves. Everything was ready, now for only me.

'You ready love, just relax. This may feel a bit cold.' He said and gently pushed the ultra sound stick into me. He was not joking about it being cold. The moment he started moving the ultra sound stick around in me it almost felt like my vibrator. Russell's gentle hand slowly pressing on my belly.

'There. Found him.' Russell said turning the monitor for me to see.

'Awe, look at him love. I know he is still developing but I know he is going to look just like his handsome daddy.' I said smiling at Russell. Russell printed the picture for us.

'How far along am I?' I asked looking into Russell's sparkling eyes.

'By the stage of development he looks about four and a half weeks into your pregnancy.' Russell said moving the ultra sound stick some more around inside me. He stopped abruptly. Panic grip me.

'What is it?' I look from the screen to him.

'I don't know.' He said moving the ultra sound stick a little more. 'NO! This can't be.' He said in shock and surprise wash across his face and he looks paler then he usually look.

'What? Please tell me.' I said starting to freak out. You know how quickly a person's mind can assume the worst scenario in the span of a few seconds. Tumour, cancer, growth. Flashes over and over in my mind.

'He has a twin.' He said then print that picture as well. Russell press some buttons on the machine then zoomed out and there they both were together. Side by side in their own little protective bubbles. Russell printed the third and final picture. He pulled the ultra sound stick carefully from within me, and throughout the now used condom in the trash. He was cleaning the equipment and I got dressed again. I took the pictures of our now confirmed twins and watched Russell, put everything back in their proper places again. Just looked him over as he was busy and I like watching him work. We turned the lights back off then met up with Rick at reception again.

'Thank you my friend we appreciate it very much.'

'You're welcome. Hope I could help?' Rick asked looking from Russell to me.

'More then you know my friend. Well let's not keep you any longer from your Alice.' Russell said shaking Rick's hand.

'Good. I am glad. Your call came as a welcome escape from my in-laws.'

'Happy we could be your escape.' I said with a smile as I too shook his hand.

'Merry Christmas.' Rick said waving us off.

'Merry Christmas.' We both said heading back to the car.

***~~~ LBD ~~~***

Our drive back to the cabin was a rather silent one. I just kept staring at the pictures in my hand. Russell parked the car in the garage and the automatic garage doors were rolling shut behind us. I got out and walked into the cabin with Russell behind me. I reheated my left over food from yesterday in the oven. I ate it as breakfast, okay- okay it's more like brunch. After I ate and cleaned up I went upstairs with my now confirmed babies photo's in my hand so I could paste them in my **Lost Beauty Diary** as proof of the forth coming twins. Took my **Lost Beauty Diary** then head off to the study were I would find some glue to paste their first photo's in my diary. I took a seat behind Russell's desk then got busy writing down everything till the last detail up until today and the hour. When I was nearly done Russell walked in and sat in the other chair across the desk from me.

'What you doing?' He asked looking at me.

'I'm updating my diary.'

'Oh, have I ever showed you my diary?'

'No, I don't think you have.' I said as Russell got up and flipped two full length book cases around to reveal rows and rows of hand written leather bound diaries.

'Wow!' I said getting up and walked over to look at all the dates on the spines of the diaries. There were dates from 1700's till last year stocking these shelves.

'There are so many of them and all so beautiful.'

'Thank you once you've in the habit of writing a little something every day, it tend to be edge in your DNA.'

'I have to agree. I started journaling when I was 12 and my mother bought me my first journal for my birthday. Ever since then I have a journal for everything.'

'Intriguing. What else do you journal, Snow?'

'Well, I have a travel journal, dream journal and of course my daily journal.' I manage to tell him leaving out the name of my journal on his desk. I glanced at it.

'And this one?' He ask leaning forward on the desk looking at me, he took the journal from in front of me and only open the hard cover and; '**Lost Beauty Diaries**. May I?' He asked my permission. I nodded and he started reading. 'This is of us.' He added sounding shocked but kept reading. I know for a fact nowhere in this book. Okay … diary have I not mentioned his name. Gosh he is a fast reader. He got to the pages where I pasted the twins ultra sound pictures on it. He softly traced with his index finger over the photo's and a crooked grin was spreading over his already handsome face. I just sat there watching him. It was quite entertaining to see him so very human. He looked up at me after a while with a knee numbing smile on his face.

'You wrote such beautiful things in here about me and us. It makes me feel in ways I forgot how to every experience them. Thank you.' I leaned forward resting my folded arms on the table, smiling at him.

'You're so welcome. May I also add you my read and add to this diary of us as you see fit.' I felt I need to add that. He looked at me quite astonished, knowing the golden rule of a diary. No.1 – Diaries are private no one but one read each other's diaries. I know this more than most, bit I want this to be our diary.

'Why?' He asked his face still covered in a question mark.

'Because we are part of each other now and I would like your point of view pinned down on paper with mine.'

'Oh, I would like that very much. Thank you, Snow.' He said reaching across the table and kissed my hand.

'Come now my love. There is one thing a mother-to-be need is lots of rest. Come let me tuck you in.'

'But I'm not tired.' I wanted to protest.

'No- no come along now.' Russell said. I know it is a hopeless case arguing with Russell after all. Because no. 1: He is super strong and; no.2: Can move extremely fast before I know it I could blink and be in bed weather I liked to be or not. So I gave him his way and let him lead me up to our room that overlooks the beautiful lake. I kick off my shoes and go out of my sweater then let my waiting fiancé cover me with a nice warm duvet. I lay down on my pillow. Russell got in on his side. I turned to face him, glance up at him as he picked up his open book on his night stand. He continued reading holding his hardcover book in one hand and with his other hand stroke, my hair as I lay down on his lap. I know I said I was not tired but with Russell playing with my hair it lulled me to sleep so quickly.

I turned in my sleep and I noticed I was lying on my fluffy pillow, but Russell was not next to me. I quickly sat up and look out the large window as the afternoon setting sun almost behind the forest trees. My chest felt queasy. I got up and hurried to the bathroom as I started my search for my asthma pump in my medicine bag. The more I searched, the more my chest started to close. I know Russell must have felt my anxiety because he was now by my side helping in my search for my asthma medication. Later he sat me down on the toilet lid as he search faster for my pills and asthma pump. As I was heaving for a breath and now in painful heaves trying to fill my lungs with air. Five minutes later he found my medication. I swallow my two pills and took a couple of puffs of my pump. Russell's concerning burning eyes never left mine.

Ten minutes later I could start filling my lungs with air again. I slowly stood up and wanted to make my way back to our bed. He scooped me up in his strong arms. I lay my head on his chest just trying to fill my lungs breath after breath. He so gently put me to bed, and then got in on his side. Russell pulled me to him as he sat next to me. He kissed my hair, and hummed me a lovely lullaby. With every breath I take I started feeling better. An hour later we both talked about our future and how we want to raise our kids. Russell got an empty book and started scribbling away in his beautiful seventeen century handwriting of all the things on how we would like to raise our kids, and what we would like to teach them.

After I made me something to eat Russell drank his meal while I ate as we watched an old movie on TCM. Of course it is a romantic Christmas movie. I cleaned our dishes and load the dishwasher. As I prepare the dishwasher and switched it on. I stood up and saw Russell leaning against the kitchen door post. Gosh he is so handsome not because his, a vampire but he really is the whole nine yards. Because I stood up to quickly I was light headed and had to hold onto the kitchen island. I blinked and he was at my side.

'Snow you alright?' He asked curling his arms around me.

'Yeah, I will be in a minute. Just got up to quickly that's all.' I said looking into his knee numbingly blue eyes that is now filled with love and concern for me.

'Would you like to take a bath with me?'He asked then scooped me up in his arms again.

'That's sounds great.' I said placing my arms around his neck. He gave me a kiss then put me in a sitting position on the kitchen island. I returned his kiss as my hands undo his hair band. I place the band on the counter beside me, never breaking our kiss. I pulled him closer to me by his collar shirt as he pulled me closer to him. He softly rubbed my legs then guide, them to wrap it around him. So I did and with hands in his hair then whole kitchen exploded into a room full of touchable passion and lust for each other. I helped him out of his shirt and let it fall to the floor as I undo his sexy jeans I let it drop to his feet along with his boxer. Then stepping out of his pants kicking his shoes aside pulling his shocks off as he start undressing me while we still kiss each other. He delicately undo the buttons on my blouse, and let it fall on the counter top. He moved to my bra as he trail his kisses from my mouth down to my jaw, my neck then to my naked shoulders as he unhook my lace bra. Our breathing started racing like horses getting paid. His very skilled hands to my skinny jeans and as I lift myself so he could pull my pants off. Lucky for me the kitchen island is a solid butchers block. Now just sitting in my thong he stepped back to look at me.

'What's wrong?' I ask half disappointed because he stopped.

'Nothing. I just want to drink in mi lass'es beauty.' I smiled at him saying: 'get back here mister.'

'Yes, ma'am.' He said with a naughty grin on his face. He walks back to me and continue were he stopped. It's like he placed a bookmark in his passion scene. Before I know it my thong is sliding off me and he pulls me closer to him. I reached down and started rubbing him over and over. Near the end I rubbed faster. He broke our kiss as he grasp and moaned in pleasure.

'Snow.' He said in a rush of air. I stopped rubbing him. His eyes flew to mine as I scoot much closer towards him. Now wrapping my legs around him. He ever so slowly slide all the way into me as he grip my legs pushing and pulling me on to him. He lifts me off the island as I took him in completely. I gasp as pleasure surge through both of our bodies. Letting my head hung backward, giving Russell access to kiss my throat as he start to slowly me , in and out of me. I bring my head back up and we kissed once again. His embrace around me tighten a little, and boy can my move.

'Oh Russell.' I said against his lips.

'Let go love.' He said as I feel his already filling me pushing me over the edge. He move us to the couch letting my lay down as he continue to move in and out of me. My hands are in his lovely hair again keeping his hair from bothering him. His hands were on my breast.

'Not to hard please they are a little sore.'

'Of course.' He said bending down, kissing, licking and nibbling my nipples. Russell slowed his movement in and out of me. Then switched positions so he could take me from behind. I lay down with my ass in the air for him. He thrusts into me and I moan grabbing onto a large pillow holding two corners of the pillow. He started to really move again. I can feel myself build up to an orgasm again.

'Oh, Russell it's so good.'

'I love you my Snow.' I could no longer hold it so I come and Russell come shortly after me. He gently pulls out of me and I could feel his manly juices run out of me. I collapse on the couch, out of breath. Softly Russell started kissing me, moving from my behind up my spine to the nape of my neck. Once we were done Russell took the overly large throw from the back of the couch and wrapped us both in it as we lay on the warm long hair Persian carpet in front of the crackling fire in the heart. Now so happy and very tired I fell asleep in my fiancé's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Driving back home from the cabin, Russell agreed to stop over quickly at grand-daddies farm then my parents to wish everyone a 'happy new year.' Yes you guessed right we were at the cabin a whole 14 days. How wonderful the time was we spend at the cabin we really got to know each other really well. My morning sickness is like clockwork every morning and some evenings. Yeah folkz that's in the fine print of being pregnant, morning sickness is not just in the mornings. Even certain smell's triggers it. I hate it of course but Russell being more than a wonderful gentleman he is, is very supportive. Sleeping through most of our road trip. Russell woke me as we turn off to the farm. We park the car and head for the front door, and knock on the door. No answer, I open the door.

'Grand-pa?' I called nothing.

'He is in the barn.' Russell said using his vampire hearing.

'Thank you.' I said as I take his hand he held out for me. We carefully walked through the snow to the barn. We walked into the barns and found grandpa busy brushing his horse down.

'I think you missed a spot on the rump.' I said as grandpa's head snaps up our direction.

'Francesca! Russell! This is such a wonderful surprise.' Grand-daddy said walking underneath his horses neck towards us. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and shake Russell's hand.

'What brings you kids here?' Grandpa asked.

'Just stopping by to say 'happy new year' sir.' Russell spoke for the both of us.

'This is so nice of you, kids thank you and a 'happy new year' to you both too.' Grandpa said hugging us both.

'Thanks grand-daddy and the same to you.'

'Come let's get out of this cold weather and have some nice hot chocolate.' He said looping my arm through his arm and on my other side I loop my arm thought Russell's and we all head into the house. We talked about our nice time at the cabin and told grandpa that we plan our wedding there in march this year.

'Francesca I think you should inform Mr Green as to why we plan to do it in three months.'

'Are you sure.' I said looking deep into his sincere eyes.

'Yes.'

'Very well then.' I said looking from Russell to grandpa's concern looking face.

'Grandpa we have some more news and you are the first to hear this. You are going to be a great-grand-daddy in 8 months.' I said waiting for an outburst from grandpa. He was silent just staring at me. I cannot tell what my dear grandfather was thinking.

'I'm going to have great-grand-babies.' He finally said as a faint hint of a smile wash over his face.

'Yes, we are having twins.' I gave him the rest of the information.

'Twins?'

'Indeed, we are Mr Green.' Russell said softly rubbing my back.

'How marvelous. Congratulations.'

'Thank you grandpa.' I said as he kissed my cheek then gave Russell a man hug and shook his hand. After that we stay another half an hour then hit the road again. Our quick stop at my parent's place was cut short when dad was in his usual drunken mood. Dad's hand was on his way to my face calling me a slut and a whore but before dad's hand could even make contact with my face, when Russell took my place. I cannot believe that for me. Then he stood up for me against dad. I know if he hit dad, dad will end up in hospital, but Russell just faced dad down in a corner and talked really long and heard with him.

What I could see is dad's eyes were the size of saucers as he listen to Russell talking to him. Although I not hear a word Russell is saying to my drunken father. Ten minutes later he turned around and walked over to me cupping my face and asked me if I was okay. I just nod my head. Mom, Maggie and Zintene was so thrilled for us and are so excited to be a grandmother and aunties. We say our goodbyes after dad and Russell had their exchange of words. Now finally home, it feels so nice. Why is traveling so tiresome. Russell and I both a very nice romantic bath together then hit the hay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******LBD*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in class again feels so nice but now I am going to soon to be wife and mother. Corrie is of course so super glad for Russell and me. Sitting ready and waiting for our professor to arrive Corrie talked on and on about Josh and how wonderful their time was at Martha's vineyard with her family. She's glad for me that we had such a nice time at Russell's family cabin. Finally our teacher arrive and our first class of day started. Half way through my class I inhaled my asthma pump as my chest started feeling queasy.

'You okay?' Corrie asked with nothing but concern in her eyes for me. I held up one of my fingers asking for a minute. She nod, not taking her eyes of me. Starting to feel a bit better but not completely up to par, I took another puff of my asthma pump. Then finally said yes, to Corrie. She relaxed a bit next to me then we concentrate further on our class. Our day dragged on round about lunch time Josh came to have lunch with Corrie while we sit in our favorite coffee shop on campus called, "Coffee Mud and Chat". It is a nice very cozy place with a sitting booths along the walls, small square table scattered around the large floor. College sport memorabilia on the walls and low lighting hung from the room over the booths.

So now that I finally met the very famous Josh that won my best friends heart. I can see now he feels the same way about her. Sitting here across from them is nice and all but please their kissing they should rather do in private. Seeing two people kiss like this has and will always make me feel awkward and it make me miss Russell even more. I shook my head, I plug in my ipod in my ears and got to work on my new assignments we got today. I was about half way done with my assignments when I gaze at my watch and saw that I will be late for my next class.

I packed my things in a rush and was off, leaving the love birds smooching up a storm. To think about it now I don't even think Corrie and Josh heard me when I said goodbye and I left my money for my coffee and sandwich on the table. I was jog out the door trying not to slip and fall on the ice outside when I ran into some one. In fact it felt more like a wall. I landed right on my butt. I looked up from the man's feet up till I meet his eyes. He lowered his book he had in his hands. He had a concern look on his face and an out stretched hand for me to help me up. The sun was in my eyes. I shook my head and looked again.

'Francesca we really should stop meeting like this.' Russell finally said pulling me towards him.

'Oh Russell my love. I am so happy to see you.' I said standing up dusting myself off with the snow that stuck to my pants.

'Are you okay my lovely Snow?' Russell asked then looked me over then pull me back towards him.

'Yes, thanks to you. What are you doing here?' I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

'I was just about to have some nice coffee, you?'

'I'm on my way to my next class which I am very late for now.' I said taking my back pack form Russell who just picked it up for me.

'Oh.' He said sounding a little disappointed.

'Well please take care of yourself for me, my love. I don't' want any harm coming to the three of you now.'

'I'll try my best.' I said with a smile and a soft kiss on Russell's always soft lips. He gave me a hug and another kiss on my forehead then send me on my way. I can feel his eyes on me. I arrived at class with our professor. I took my seat then started taking notes as our pharmacology professor dove right into his lessons. The rest of my day was just dragging on. Feeling really tired for some reason. I was walking out of my last class when a dark mysterious figure stood against the wall outside my class.

'Good afternoon, Miss Green.' A very familiar voice said as I pass him.

'Mr Stewart, what a lovely surprise.'

'Is it now.' Russell said staining up and walked over to me.

'Of course sir it is.' I said turning to face him.

'Hummm… that is nice to hear. Where are you heading off to?'

'Medical library to finish up on my assignments.'

'Very well. It will be my honour to escort you to the library.'

'Why thank you kind and wonderful sir.' I said taking a hold on to his arm and he took my backpack from me. We choose a quite discreet table in the library for just the two of us. I got the books I needed to finish my assignments and settled down next to Russell and started to finish my assignments. Russell just sat next to me quietly, playing with my extra long pitch black hair. At moments it was quite distracting, but none the less I finally finished all my assignments. We head home, hand in hand.

'So Snow what are you up for tonight?'

'Honestly, I would just like a quick bite to eat then hit the hay. I'm just really tired. These two can tire a woman out quite a bit.' I said placing my hands on my still flat belly.

'Oh, then let me make you something to eat.' Russell said looking disappointed, kissing my lips softly then head towards the kitchen.

'Russell, angel what's the matter.' I asked walking after him as he started to get busy. He held a bowl in his hand when I faced him. I took the bowl from him and placed it on the kitchen counter. I cupped his face with my hands, he leaned into my palms covering my left hand with his hand. He sighed then spoke: 'I was just hoping to have a nice romantic dinner with my very sexy fiancé then come back here and have some very hot sweaty love making.'

'Oh my. That sounds really lovely. Let's do it.' I said ignoring my heavy eye lids. His face lit up, then he picked me up rushing me to our bedroom. We walked in there was a beautiful evening gown spread out on the bed with matching shoes and accessories.

'Oh Russell its beautiful. Thank you.' I said giving him a generous tongue filled kiss. He let my feet finally reach the floor again while we still kiss passionately. I pulled away a little as I felt something liquid running down my legs. My head snap us up to Russell's.

'What?' He asked then stilled as he started smelling it. I felt faint. Russell ripped of the stuff off our bed so fast, sending everything flying all over and he lay me down on the bed. He pulled my blood soaked jeans and underwear along with my shoes off my body.

'Russell.' I said in a faint whisper.

'I'm right here my angel. I'm just checking you out quickly.' He said blurring around our apartment.

'Save our ba- babies.' I finally managed to say through breathless gasps.

'Stay with me Francesca don't close your eyes.' He ordered as he pushed my legs in a squad position as with three lights shining on me.

'I can't my eyes are so heavy…' I said and all went black.

'No Francesca! Damn it!' Russell said, jumping for his phone, calling 911. I for one was so tired but had to force my eyes open I saw flashes of Russell almost elbow deep in what I presume is my blood. He is talking fiercely into his phone. My eyes slide close one more time and I was gone.

I woke up early in what looks and sound like the maternity wing of a hospital. Russell is fast asleep in his chair next to me with him holding my hand. There's flowers and two teddies one white and one green sitting back to back on my night stand. I rubbed Russell's knuckles. Still feeling weak.

'Hey.' He said sitting up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

'Hi. What happened? How's the twins?' I asked in a whisper.

'Apparently when you fell earlier today the placenta from one of the twins tore a little. They rushed you into the OR and they managed to stop your bleeding and repaired the tore placenta. They made sure both our twins are okay and made sure they are not in any more stress before they closed you up again.' He told me the whole story.

'So our twins are fine?' I sigh out of relieve and said; 'Good.'

'I also phone you mom and grandfather they were all here earlier but left when visiting hours where over.'

'That's nice. Sorry I missed them though.'

'Oh Francesca, I really thought I lost you today and our kids.' He said with tears filling his eyes, kissing my hand. I reached over with my other hand to cup his cheek. I wench a little in pain of my extensive operation. He leaned into my hand then kissed my palm.

'Your doctor said you must be still and not to move around too much until you are healed completely.'

'How long will that be?'

'Between 3 and 4 weeks.'

'What? I have classes.' I said as more pain shoot through me like lightning.

'Shhh… I know your classes are every important to you love that is why I asked some of your class mates to do life recordings for you so you can still study while you're recovering.'

'You really are an amazing man, Prince Russell Stewart.'

'Thank you ma'am. You are by far the most precious prize I have ever won in my entire 410 years in the earth.'

'Oh, Russell.' I said as sob escape my lips.

'Oh, Snow please don't cry.' Russell said drying my tears with his handkerchief from his pants pocket.

'That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.' I continued sobbing.

'Shhh… there is no need to cry, my precious lady.'

'I can't for some reason stop, crying.' He kissed my forehead.

'Okay, love. I'll go get a nurse.' He said jogging out of my private room. I kept crying to lay as still as I can while carrying uncontrollably. The nurse came running in she injecting me then as I felt the medicine spread through my body. Feeling calmer, I took Russell's hand and after a few minutes I was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******LBD*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke as the light of either dusk or twilight fill my room. I looked down and Russell was laying on his arms next to my bed. Sleeping still so soundly. He started to smoke up as the sunlight started to stretch over his bare neck.

'Russell! Russell honey! Russell baby wake-up!' He lifts his head to look at me stressed.

'Francesca.' He said sleepily.

'The bathroom, now. Run quickly.' I said then he realized what I am trying to say. He was in the windowless bathroom in a heartbeat. I got up and slowly walked to the bathroom with his cream in my hands.

'Francesca, don't! Love please, get back into bed.' Russell pleased with me.

'Angel please. I won't be able to exist without you if something are to happen to you.' I said finally reaching Russell in the bathroom. Russell let me apply his cream on his torso. He applies the rest of his cream in a rush so he can carry me back to bed. I just lay against his chest too tired to lift my head. He lay me, down so gently like a new born baby.

'Francesca, if something are to happen to you, I feel the same way you do about me. My entire existence will be absolutely without meaning or purpose. So please take care of yourself for me, and our kids.' Russell said as I feel tears starting to threat again.

'Oh Russell. I love you so much.' I sad as he took my face in his hand and kissed me. He laid his forehead against mine.

'I love you much more my special lass.' He said in his original home grown Scottish accent. I touched his cheek briefly then we settled down as they brought me dinner. Russell was glad the opportunity has presented its self where he can feed me, my cream spinach filled chicken breast served with baked potatoes and rice and a delicious gravy. He fed me everything including my jell-o and clustered for dessert. Everything was not all that great but it made Russell happy which indirectly made me happy. A few days later I was send home but still under very streaked orders from my doctors to stay in bed.

My personal doctor Dr Russell Stewart assured my hospital doctor that I will be cared for. To be honest it felt so nice to be taken care odd either then me taking care of my sick mama and my two little sisters. My big brother is a really great man but he is always away on business getting new construction contracts. But since I met Russell 6 and half months ago my life had woken up completely. Driving home with him from the hospital I looked and really at him. Trying to burn his pure hunk'ish Scottish god like face into my memory banks. He looked over to me as we came to a halt at a traffic light.

'What?' He asked curiously. I shook my head, but he is persistent, so I finally caved.

'I'm trying to burn your face into my memory.'

'Oh my sweet dear Snow. That is what I do every night before I go to sleep.'

'You do?' I asked curious.

'Indeed it is true.' He said smiling at me as his thumb trace down my cheek light lasting path. We pulled away on green then made our way home. Opening my car door, and slowly slide out myself, which made Russell really mad.

'Russell what am I going to do when I want to go to the bathroom while you are in class?'

'I guess you're right, love. Please let me help you inside.'

'Okay.' I said slowly walking to the front door. At the stairs he carried me up the stairs then gently put me down, while I fiddle with the house keys to unlock our front door. The front door swing open and Russell helped me to the couch where he lay me down. Russell blurred out back to the car to get my stuff from the car. The vase of flowers he placed on the dining room table. The two teddy bears Russell bought for the twins. I personally think it's the sweetest thing ever. The phone on the coffee table rang and the answering machine picked up. It's my mother; she's phoning to let us know on the progress of our wedding. The marquees tent, caterers and décor have all been booked and paid for in full.

I'm glad mom is helping me since now I'm immobile for the next couple of weeks. I got up to retrieve the phone and my wedding planning file. Russell helped me back to the couch. I phoned mom back and we ticked a couple of things off as we got quite a lot done in a really short time. For three and a half weeks we managed to organize a priest, ceremony chairs and flowers. Next up is the cake, wedding favors and of course our clothes. Although I went for a cheerful vintage romantic feel. I want Russell and me getting married in his proper Scottish attire, like Russell's royal tartan colors. My idea of my wedding dress is a complete replica of the 'Mary queen of Scotland's' wedding dress.

After all I am marring her very forgotten, yet wonderful son. I have been searching the entire internet for days now but only now are starting to finally sign up some really great definition of the images. I print the set of pictures I got from the front, sides and of course the back of this breath taking dress. I found a dress maker in New Haven that has agreed to do it for me. We have an fitting appointment this Saturday with the dress maker. Mom, Maggie, Corrie and Zintene all agreed to go with me.

Russell send invitations to his brother and his family but they all declined his invitation because it is being held outside of Scotland. Russell warned me that this will happen, but I told him we can have a short ceremony just for them in Scotland if it will help ease things with his brother. He was glad I suggested it this way he can ask his brother to ready the castle chapel for the ceremony. Prince James or rather King James agreed to it so in June- July we will our second wedding ceremony. Russell doesn't want me to fly in my first trimester.

Laying in bed in the dark in Russell's arms feels so nice. I feel so totally safe and secure. It really does feels like home, well home to me. Later the day I e-mailed my done assignments to Corrie for her to hand in for me. She mailed me our lectures for the past couple of days along with our homework assignments. I started watching my recorded classes then started doing most of my assignments. I only need to do five more then I will be up to date with my school work. I'll do them tomorrow morning, when Russell has left for his classes. I finally fell asleep around midnight. The next morning the alarm went off, Russell rushed to turn it off so not to wake me, but it did so I got up and got dressed in sweat pants, t-shirt and a chunky knit sweater along with a warm fluffy slipper boots Russell insisted I wore.

He carried me down stairs and lay me down right back on the day bed as he covered me with tons of blankets. He made sure all the things I need are in arms reach for me. So I won't have to get up or unnecessarily move around. I finally made him leave for his classes and assured him over and over and over again, that I will be more then fine. I started on the remaining assignments I have left for today and worked on them. Then I have to wait for Corrie to mail me my new assignments of today so I can start working on them. After I mailed my finished assignments to Corrie, I checked my e-mails for wedding confirmations the remaining invitations have just replied more than half of them are attending the rest declined due to distance of the venue.

Which is totally understandable under today's economy climate. I forward the now complete guest list to mom. So we have the same checklist, all the time. I've gone to the bathroom two or three times then came straight back to the day bed. Watched TV, made me sleepy so I slept most of the afternoon. I was still sleeping when Russell came home from class. I felt a kiss on my hair, then I drift back to sleep. The smell of food woke me from my slumber. I sat up a little to see what is going in around me. Russell is busy in the bathroom. I grabbed my laptop again and checked my e-mails. Four from Corrie with lecture video's to explain our work. I thanked her for all her trouble with my assignments. She replied that she is glad to help and it is the least she can do for me. Russell came out of the bathroom all freshly showered and hair all wet as steam followed him out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his lower sexy bottom half.

'Hello Snow.' He said when he saw me, with a rather bright smile for me as he came over to kiss me hello.

'Hello my sexy man. How was your day?' I asked as I kissed him back.

'It was okay thank you, just busy with assignments.' He said sitting at the edge of the day bed right next to me.

'And you my precious rose peddle, how was your day?' He asked rubbing my swollen feet.

'It was very busy this morning, where I finished the last five of my assignments and mom managed to organize the next few things on our check like for our wedding.'

'Goodness you have been busy today.'

'Yes.' I gave him a warm smile. He cup my cheek.

'You hungry?' He asked me still messaging my feet.

'Yes I am. I ate all the fruit you laid out for me this morning.'

'Good, at least you ate something, and to drink?'

'The fruit juice, water and milk you left in the cooler bag for me.'

'That is nice to know. How is our twins doing?' He asked and tensed up but try to hide it a little.

'They are alright, just keeping my bladder full all the time.' I said smiling at him, trying to lift his mood a little. Russell pushed me down so I lay down again then moved so he could lay his ear on my belly. He can hear much better than our simple human ears can.

'Yeah-yeah. There's one and there's the other one.' He said moving his head around my belly. I comb my fingers through his wet hair. He kept listening and listening. Later he pulled the top part of my sweater pants down to where my pubic starts. To reveal a small scare they made to repair the placenta. So small you can cover it with a normal band-aid. Russell removed the band-aid, and then bit into his finger with his fangs then rubbed it over my cut, which healed immediately. He bit out the stitches with his razor sharp teeth. Then looked up into my eyes that was clearly so sad. Why is he so sad?

'What is wrong love?' I asked trying to sit up. He shook his head at me. 'Please just tell me.' He shook his head again.

'Is it the twins?' I asked starting to panic over my babies.

'No, the twins are doing great.' He finally spoke.

'Then what is wrong?' He looked up from my hand on my chest.

'It's all my fault.' He started to speak.

'What is your fault love? Oh, please tell me.'

'You falling. I was busy reading a book and before I could catch you. You were already on the floor in front of me. If I caught you- you would have been perfectly fine.'

'Hey- hey, look at me. This was an accident if I haven't ran this wouldn't have happened, but we can't all be on our guard all the time.'

'I guess you're right, but I could have done something to protect my family.' He went on saying.

'Please stop blaming yourself. The twins and I am surely not blaming you at all for this.'

'Really? You're not?'

'No. Remember that really sad episode we watched of 'Grey's Anatomy' of the very happy young couple of the girl who slipped and fell in the shower so they came to the ER to be checked out.'

'Yes.'

'That was a horrible sad accident and they lost their baby. That is not at all us. We got lucky and since they have Stewart blood running in them they are as tough as nails. Don't you think?'I said and Russell's face lit up and he even chuckled at my words. Oh how I love his laughter.

'I guess you're right Snow, but since you just scared the daylight out of me about showers, I'm running you a nice bath and while you're in the bath I'll get our dinner ready.'

'Sounds like a great plan.' I said pulling my pants back up and sit up. Russell blurred around the apartment first to the bathroom then upstairs to get dressed. I made my way to the bathroom when Russell got busy in the kitchen. I closed the door of the bathroom and closed the facet of the bath so the bath is now half filled with nice warm water. I got all my clothes off and climbed into the bath. The nice hot water is so soothing. I washed then carefully got out of the bath and dried myself off. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked upstairs to get dressed for bed.

Russell was still busy in the kitchen. It is kind of strange to think of Russell in the kitchen at all because he is after all a vampire. Now that I am dressed I slowly made my way down the spiral stairs and stood still in the middle of the spiral stairs overlooking the kitchen and is now housing my very handsome fiancé busy cooking something that smells mouth watering delicious. What I can smell is chicken, veggies, and something else I can't place. He saw me watching him. Our eyes locked and he gave me that knee numbing Russell smile that won me over from day one.

'Hi.' He said as I walked down the last few stairs walking towards him.

'Hey.' I said as he lift me onto the kitchen counter.

'What are you cooking good looking? It smells delicious.' A smile grew on his face then turn his attention back to the cooking food.

'Well Mrs Stewart-to-be I am cooking you, my favourite chicken, veggies, rice and white sauce.'

'Sound wonderful.'

'I do hope you will like it.'

'By the smell of it, I think I will.'

'Good.' I pulled him closer to me by his shirt.

'But chef Stewart what will my fiancé say?' I asked playfully as I continue to kiss his ears lobs, neck, throat.

'That I insisted to share you and have equal rights to claim you, precious Snow.

'Share me?'

'You don't like it then?'

'I can work with sharing, it will just take getting used to, but I am alright with it.'

'Oh you are, are you?' He said kissing me all over making me giggle like a 16 year old.

'There that is the most beautiful musical sound I have ever heard in such a long time.'

'It is?'

'Oh yes, it is.' Russell assured me as he turned his attention back to the food turning most of the food off except the rice that still needs some cooking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******LBD*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Thank you for dinner. It was amazing.' I said squeezing his hand.

'I'm just glad you liked it.'

'Where did you learn to cook like this?'

'World famous chef school in France in the year 1920.'

'Wait- wait. You're a qualified chef too?'

'Well done.'

'Thank you. I have to admit my precious rose peddle, your cooking is really great to.'

'It is?'

'Oh yes it is.'

'Well chef Stewart, thank you. Better having you as my critic then 'Master Gordon Ramsey'.' I said as we both laughed ourselves silly. Later I held my twin filled belly because it started to hurt a little. Russell blurred me up stairs and lay me down pressing his ear to my belly again.

'What do you hear love?' I asked him.

'They are both fine.' He said after a minute.

'Oh, good.' I said in a sigh of relieve.

'Now you need to rest now my Snow.'

'I'm not really tired now, besides I would like to have a nice bath or shower.'

'But Snow you already had a bath earlier.' Russell said sounding confused.

'Goodness, how could I have forgotten that?'

'It sometimes happens in pregnancies, my angel. Remember I read it in a medical journal.

'Talk about the fine print of pregnancies.' I said with a shy smile looking at Russell.

'I guess so.' Russell said sitting down next to me on the bed. Kissing my hand. I stared at him and I can see he is hungry but not at all for food or love making but for blood.

'When last did you fed, love?' I asked as his dark eyes widen at my question.

'Last Thursday.'

'Oh Russell that's a week ago. You need to feed. Go. Go, feed I'll be alright.'

'But I don't want to leave your side, Snow.'

'I know my love, but you need to feed. We can't risk that.' I said as he blink at me in surprise.

'I have to agree, I will go refill my supplies.'

'There is that handsome man of mine. I won't move from here, I'll lay here reading my book.' I said picking up my book and continue where my bookmark was inserted. He looked at me and saw surprised at the book I was reading.

'Seriously angel, 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.' He asked me very intrigued with a smirk on his face.'

'I love the trilogy and the story, but don't worry love. I already found my 'Mr Grey' and he is a mighty fine man.' I assured him.

'I am?'

'Yes.' I said as he came back down and kissed me passionately. He forced himself from our kiss then left. I heard the apartment front door open and shut with a lock. I continue reading an hour later I placed my bookmark back in the pages where I am in my book. Put my book on my bed side table then turned to go to sleep. In no time I was in la-la land with Russell and the twins walking the streets of Scotland. Having a nice day in an overcast Scotland. The twins ran with Russell both taking Russell's hands and dragging him to a ice-cream parlor. I looked down at my hands filled with the twins sweaters and saw I was pregnant again. The twins are about five or six years old. We are having such a nice day. I sat down on a bench outside the ice-cream shop. My baby kicked me feverishly inside me, it made me hold my belly staring at the side walk.

'Snow?' Russell spoke with concern on his face, holding two ice-cream cones in his hands. The twins having the same look on their little faces.

'I think we should get to the hospital.' I said as I stare now at my wet pants and my first contraction started. My labor dream was interrupted by Russell calling out my name. His real life face mirror the one in my dream.

'Everything okay?' I asked trying to sit up.

'Are you alright, my precious rose peddle?' Russell asked then whipped my forehead with a nice cool hand towel. I open the bed sheets to see if I am really alright and I was.

'Yes I guess I am. Just a dream of being labor with our third child.'

'You where?' I just nodded my head. 'What else did you dream off love?'

'We were in Scotland with the twins they were about five or six and they dragged you into a ice-cream parlor.'

'They did?' He asked then laid his hand on my belly. I put my hand on his.

'You look much better, love.' I said looking up in Russell's beautiful eyes.

'Yes, I feel much better, thanks to you and I restocked my supplies for the next few weeks in the fridge.'

'Good at least I know you will be well fed.'

'Oh, Snow always taking care of everyone, but herself.'

'I'm not going anywhere love.'

'That is great to hear.' Russell said getting into bed next to me.

'Sweet dreams love.'

'Sleep well my Snow.' He said then kissed my neck.

~~~~~~~*******LBD******~~~~~~~

I can't believe my wedding is in four days. Standing at the dress makers in my replica wedding dress of 'Mary Queen of Scotland' wedding dress. Mom, Corrie and my two little sisters stood crying while they all look at me.

'What do I really look that bad in it?' I asked starting to panic.

'Oh not at all honey. You look like a fairy princess.'

'I do, you're not just saying that.'

'No sis. You look breath taking.' Maggie said and snap a photo on her phone. Soon after all of them followed taking snap shots of my in my wedding dress. We settled the remainder of the payment with the dress maker, and thanked him for all his marvelous handy work. Mom, Corrie and I confirmed all our booked and paid items. I can't believe how quickly time has flown.

Corrie organized me a hen's night out in a hotel with a couple of our girl friends and they all gave me hampers up on hampers of sexy underwear. Russell, grand-dad and Seth's tux's are all rented and paid for. Mom, Maggie, Zintene and Corrie are all driving down to the cabin with me today. So we can start setting everything up. We are all almost half way there when I got a text from Russell.

'My dearest loving Snow, I just want you to know that I miss you already and can't wait to start our eternity together. How are you feeling this morning? Love you, R.' I text-ed him back.

'Awe, my angel. I love and miss so much like I can't even explain. Enjoy your night out with the guys and please- please stay safe. I can't wait to become Mrs Russell Stewart. P.S. The twins are okay as well. Xxx F xxx' He replied just as we turn off to the cabin. I ease through the gate, I was glad maintenance removed the properties name. Driving up to the cabin everyone oohed and aah-ed. We got inside and got settled in to our rooms. My little sisters is sharing a room. Corrie has her own room as well as mom in the hall opposite Russell's and mine.

Later I went to the basement and made sure Russell's blood supply was under secure lock and key. Mom being so organized like she is had us all hardly working on putting up the decorations inside the cabin. All the heavy things mom reserved for the men to move it around tomorrow. We will be having the ceremony inside and half outside on the deck. By dinner time most of the decorations was done inside. When my feet could not take any more, I sat down on the couch. We ordered some pizzas and had a happy girly movie night. I forgot how musical my mother's laughter sounded since it is usually so rear to hear. It's been years if heard it. Later the evening Corrie, Maggie and Zintene turned in for the evening. Mom and I still up taking having a great time. My baby bump is just slightly starting to show a little. I took mom's hand and placed it on my baby bump.

'In here mom is your grand-babies growing strong like their father.'

'Oh honey. Just the thought of it is so thrilling. I cannot wait to hold them in my arms.'

'Me to mama.'

'You will make a great mother honey and you're going to finish school. I am so proud of you and Russell.'

'Thanks mama. It was actually Russell that insisted I finish school.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Well he just scored another full set of A+'s in my books.'

'Oh, mom.' I said giving her a hug.

'You my dear look really tired. Let's go to bed.'

'Okay. Let me know if you need anything mom.'

'I will honey. To bed now.'

'Yes, mom.' I said kissing her cheek. 'Night mama.' I showered and climbed into bed so exhausted of the long drive and all our hard work. I checked my phone. Only 2 text messages from Russell saying he misses me a lot and the second one to say good night. I replied asking how his bachelors went? And that I really miss him tonight. Sweet dreams from his almost wife. I send it off but almost a few minutes later got a reply from him.

'My loveliest Mrs Stewart I am having a blast with Seth, Josh at the bowling alley with your grandfather. Miss you just as much my lovely rose peddle. Hug the twins for me and we'll see you guys early on Friday.

'Don't think I would be able to last that long, without you love.'

'The same here love. Now get some rest. Dream of me. Love you.'

'I will and you of me. Love you too.' I watched a little television then finally fell asleep. It feels so strange sleeping a lone in such a huge bed. I'm so used to Russell next to me. Zintene woke me with a nightmare she had. I told her to get in on Russell's side and we both fell asleep again.

The bright light of a really beautiful clear day shined into my room and the trees have a green shine in them as spring crawled closer every day. Zintene was still fast asleep next to me. I had to run to the bathroom because it is the horrible part of my mornings is my morning sickness. I gone through my daily routine in the bathroom. I got dressed for a day. I left Zintene sleeping then ventured down stairs.

Mom, Corrie and Maggie was already busy. Men out side is busy setting up the marquees on the lawn outside. Mom is delegating everyone around. Corrie and Maggie are bonding over the wedding favors they are unpacking on trays as per mothers instructions. I ventured into the kitchen where I found some honey puffs and fresh milk. I ate then went out to where mom was asking the men to put all the hired stuff for us and the stacks of chairs.

'Morning honey.'

'Morning mama. How are you feeling today?'

'I had better, but I'll be fine.' I took her around her waist and her heart was racing like crazy. I got her a chair to sit down in the shade. Since mom had everything under control and knows what I want, I wondered back inside where my sisters and best friends are busy placing the vases.

'Francesca, great this just arrived for you.' Maggie said all smiles. It's a bouquet of flowers velvet red roses which is my first most favorite flowers mixed with my second most favorite flowers, wild flowers. The bouquets smell divine. There's a card in the vase of flowers. I opened the envelop and read the card. It's from my husband-to-be. I carried the vase to our room before I even started reading the card further. I placed it on the chest of drawers and sat down an our bed to read the card. It reads: 'Mi Lass, mi beautiful, loving, caring lass. I know how much you love red roses and wild flowers so these are only the start of a couple of gifts I have lined up, mi lovely lass.' I stopped reading as my unoccupied hand rubbed my twin filled belly while tears threaten to run over my cheeks as I continue to read the card.

'So mi lass, tomorrow I have already arranged with Corrie what to do and you will received another package from me. I so which to see you and our twins if only for an hour but classes is running late here. See you soon, my angel. I love you dearly. R XOX' Tears ran down my cheeks at his lovely words and the only wedding gift I got him is an engraved watch and cuff links. Oh, I can bear this no longer, I dialed. Russell's number. It's ringing.

'Hello.' Russell answered.

'Oh, Russell. Thank you for the beautiful flowers.'

'You're welcome love. It's just something small.'

'No it's not at all.' I said as more tears ran down my face.

'What's the matter love?' Russell asked me after a long silence.

'I just miss you so much. I which you were here.' I spoke and chocked on my own tears.

'Oh, my precious Snow I which it with all my heart too. Now, please stop crying.'

'I can't I miss you too much.'

'Oh, Snow if I could only dry your tears.' His words made my crying fountains burst further.

'My damn pregnant hormones.' I said through a sob.

'There- there my love please don't cry. I have to run. I'll see you soon.'

'Okay, bye.' I said hang up our call. Why am I crying like this? Come on Fran get a grip on yourself. I stomped into the bathroom washed my face and slapped on some mud mask on my face then took a nap. When I woke-up I washed the mask from my face then went back down stairs. Everything looks perfect with all the fairy light's on in between the flowers and the mini fountains. Outside the marquees are being decorated. Mom's looking way better than this morning. I was walking into the woods just a couple of meters from the marquees. Just watching everyone being busy when I saw two familiar cars drove up the drive way the guys are here. I was so excited when I decided to keep hidden, knowing that Russell would find me here. My words were not even cold when he blurred his way to me after he tracked my location. My dad is here along with Corrie's Josh, grand-daddy and Seth.

'My precious rose what are you doing out here by yourself?' Russell asked taking both my hands in his.

'Just needed some quite.' I said smiling up at him.

'Everything looks so beautiful thanks to your mother's extraordinary organization skills.'

'Yes, she is really good at this. She had me worried this morning.'

'How so?'

'Her heart rate was so fast.'

'We'll keep an eye on her than.' I just nod.

'I'm so glad you're here. I have missed you so much.'

'I have missed you more.' Russell said placing his hand carefully on the twins then bend down to kissed me. Oh how I've missed my fiancé. When we pulled apart we rested our foreheads against each other.

'Have you rested today?'

'Yes, I have.'

'Good I'm glad.' He said as we head towards the cabin.

'You girls have been busy.'

'Yes, we have. Mom kept us on our toes.' I said as he chuckled as we walked into the cabin.

'So what do you think?' I finally asked as he took in the transformation of the cabin.

'I think it's going to be breath taking but most for all you my lovely Snow.'

'Awe, I really don't deserve such a wonderful man such as you my guardian angel.'

'Why would you say that?' He asked stopping me in the kitchen, taking both my hands and kiss them.

'Because not even in my wildest dreams did I ever had a slightest thought of meeting my perfect man at 25 and that we will have great kids together. When I met you, my entire universe shifted towards the gravity of a new sun, which is you.' With tears in his eyes he looks down at me and I whipped away his tears with my tiny thumbs.

'Not in my 410 years on this God's green earth have anyone confessed their love to me like this to me ever, but my precious Snow I think this is all the other way around. You see when I met you by accident in that laundry room. You flip the switch in my heart that I thought for centuries I wasn't born with. But since I've met you, my whole being went into over drive. For the first few days after we met I could not sleep, so I followed you everywhere making sure you were completely safe. That is when I realized that I would not be able to go on without you in my life.' Now I'm the one blundering my eyes out.

I gave him a kiss okay a little more than a kiss. Hey he is my romantic husband-to-be after all. Maggie and Corrie both cleared the throats but we kept going. A few minutes later Russell and I pulled apart. He gave me another quick kiss on my cheek then went to go help the guys settle in- in their rooms. Corrie and Maggie dragged me off outside to the marquees . We walked in and mom had been busy all morning. Everything is ready to set the tables. Off white table clothes with Russell's tartan royal color over lays with different height tower candles placed on a round mirror with scattered pearls and rose peddles all over the mirror.

Russell and I both agreed no flowers besides the rose peddles on the tables are otherwise it will be too much, so people won't see each other across the table. We jump all jumped to work. Everyone helping to set the tables gathered around me to see how I wanted the tables set. I cover the table in the off white table cloth then bunch up the tartan in the middle of the table placed the round mirror in the middle of the tartan placed the candles on and then the pearls and then the rose peddles. Placed the plates, side plates and crystal glass with the silver wear around the table and once everyone saw what I did they all set out and done the same. Russell insisted we hire crystal glass wear. Soon the whole marquees was done. I set Russell's and my table till it was perfect. Our entire entourage has their own table all set now.

The guys are busy putting the dance floor together in front of the bride and grooms table. It's a rather large dance floor. After I was done I went back inside the house in search for some left over pizza of last night. I found two slices and munched it down with some nice cold milk. I washed my dishes then head up stairs when I heard mom and dad who has arrived with the guys, now they are fighting. I burst into the room trying to sought out my mom. Their fighting over my wedding and the cost of it. Even though Russell paid for everything down to the last detail. Then there was the fact that, I asked granddaddy to give me away instead of him. Here I had to chip in to mom's defense.

'Listen here you monster. I had about enough of you and your fighting with my ill mother over absolutely nothing. I asked grand-pa to give me away because I knew you wouldn't even be able to stand on your own two feet because you would be too drunk to do so and more over, grand-pa is more of a father to me you ever where and it you lay another hand on my mother or my sisters I will have you arrested, you hear me. Dad!' I had years of fed-up-ness in my belt and I just let my build up words flew out of my mouth like daggers. Dad just stood there in his distillery smell wide eyed gaping at me in shock. I took mom's hand and dragged her out of the room. Russell stood in the door with his eyes never leaving my dad's as we pass him out into the hall.

'Mama are you okay?'I asked her when I sat her down in a chair in the library.

'I would be thanks to you Francesca.' Mom said rubbing her cheek.

'Did he hit you darling?' Grand-pa asked walking into the library looking directly at mom.

'Yes, but not as hard as usual.' Mom said looking at grandpa then Russell and me. Like one man Russell and grand-pa head back down the hall to where dad was sitting on the edge of the bed. I ran after them as I turn the corner I saw grand-pa laid a nice fist on dad sending him flying to one side of the room as he fell over his own feet. Russell was on his phone with the police.

Grand-pa lay another couple of punches on him then just stopped. Russell closed his phone and lead grand-pa outside after grand-pa said a few words to dad. What I could hear was grand-daddy just being fed up with dad and so was I. He cut him off completely and said he is no longer welcome on the farm or anywhere near mom and my little sisters. The police arrived and arrested dad and haled him away in a police car. Out of our lives. Russell as soon as dad was taken away took me so we could be more private, he held me in his arms as tears for my hopeless dad ran down my face.

'It's all over now. There- there he won't hurt them any more. Come now my precious let me make you something warm to drink.' Russell said as he took my hand and lead me to the kitchen.

'What would you like love?' He asked me.

'Some nice herbal tea would be nice.'

'Tea it is then.'

'And maybe some nice camomile tea for mom and grand-daddy.'

'Of course.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome my precious Snow.' He said walking over to me, placing his hand on my tiny bump.

'I have always heard of a pregnant woman's anger before but I have never ever saw it like you displayed it earlier.'

'I'm sorry. I don't know where it came from.'

'I guess you do my precious rose peddle. It is all your years of cropped up anger and finally today that anger river dam wall broke and you let him have all of it. In that attempt I say good for you my angel. Good for you.'

'You really think so?'

'Absolutely, yes.' I sigh of relieve and it came out in a rush of air, out of my mouth.

'To be quite honest, I was kind of stressing out about him messing up our big day and am now really-really relieved to know that his gone and out of the picture.

'You were?'

'Were what?'

'Stressing about your drunken old man?'

'Yes, knowing how he always gets, I was quite stressed, yeah.' I spoke out as Russell kissed my forehead. Mom rushed grand-pa into the kitchen. Russell ran to the fridge grabbed an ice pack for grand-daddies swollen hand and another for mom's face. Russell attended to my grand-father's hand as I did to mom's face.

'I'm sorry about all this kids.' Grand-father apologizes.

'Please grand-daddy, it was long overdue.' I felt like putting my foot down.

'I guess you are right sweet heart.' Mom said with relieve painted on her face.

'Yes, it was.' I agree.

'Now we all can enjoy Russell's and my big day without him spoiling it for everyone.' Everyone just nodded in agreement. We drank our tea talking what still need to be done and set out to do it after we all finished out teas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The evening arrived and we all had a blast at the barbeque. Everyone talked, telling stories and oh the wonderful sound of laughter. Oh, the beautiful laughter of my family. I stepped away standing in the door way over looking my happy family. It brought tears to my eyes. This is what I'll missed so much. I savored the scene in front of me drinking in every joyful sight, smell and the fantastic sound. Later I left the happy scene in search of a toilet and decided to head up stairs. Being pregnant has it's down sides to peeing every 30 minutes is very tiresome. Besides I felt a little nausea's as well, Russell must have sensed it because he just walked into the bathroom.

'Francesca you all right?' He asked walking right up to me where I stood by the basin.

'I will be in a minute.' The words hardly escaped my mouth and I dunk everything right into the toilet. Russell always so great held my hair for me. Humming a sweet soothing melody to me. When I was done I brushed my teeth then lay down on our bed with Russell hovering over me like a mother hen.

'Would it be rude of me to get into bed now? I'm just so tired, it has been a long strange day.'

'Not at all, I'll go excuse us from our guests.' Russell said kissing me softly, then left our room. Took a quick shower then got back into bed before Russell returns. I switched on some nice classical music on the radio soft enough so it's in the background. I was almost asleep when Russell returned to our room. He got dressed for bed, and then got in on his side of the bed. I fell asleep after his goodnight kiss. I woke suddenly and it was still pitch black outside. I looked over to the alarm clock's red numbers, it's only 3 AM. Russell with one arm draped over my chest. In desperate need to relieve myself I crawled out from under his arm and head for the bathroom. I washed my hands and head back to bed.

Now I can't get back into bed because Russell lay spread eagle all over our bed. For some strange reason I'm in the mood for some love making. I got undressed completely then crawled back onto the bed, I pulled Russell's PJ bottoms off without him even waking up now he too is completely naked. I started to rub him with my hand slowly then faster as time stretches. He moans in his sleep. When I popped him into my mouth and started to suck. His eyes flew open gasping for air, gripping hands full of bed sheets. Later he took my hip so I'm kneeling over his face with my sex in his face.

Me still sucking him off, gosh he taste so good even now with him coming in my mouth. His tongue caressed my clitoris then pressed his tongue into me followed by one of his fingers. I came a couple of times. Then he got up from underneath me and kept me on all fours as he slowly slides into me. I savor the incredible feeling of him inside me. Then he started to move slowly at first then faster and faster as time goes on. I bit into my pillow as not to wake the whole house we both came apart as our orgasms exploded together. We both took a romantic shower then got back to bed.

'This was the best wake-up call ever, thank you Snow.' Russell said cupping my face then kissed me.

'I'm sorry if I woke you. I had to run to the ladies then when I got back to the room I was so aroused I had to relieve the tension.'

'Of course. In fact I loved to have been woken by you my angel in that way. It's a fantastic start to an even greater day.'

'It is?'

'Oh yes.' He said giving me a knee numbing kiss, pressing me into the mattress with his body weight. We kept kissing then I had to dart for the bathroom again. I spit the last of the vile from my mouth, I washed my face, then brushed my teeth. As Russell walked back into the bathroom as I flushes the toilet and he sat down on the lid. When I was done brushing my teeth, he pulled me onto his lap. I lay my head on his chest.

'I know it's tradition not to see the bride before the wedding. I am really going to hate today the most.'

'I totally agree but I bet you are going to love the ending. I promise.'

'Oh, please tell what is my surprise then? Pretty please.'

'No then it wouldn't be a surprise, my precious Snow.'

'Awe.' He chuckled then kissed my wet hair.

'Very well I'll expect your surprise in the morning.'

'Wonderful I'm glad.'

'Now let me help you put on your cream, I don't want you all burned up now. I love you too much.'

'You do?'

'Yes, very much. Now sir would you please hold still so I can rub you up.'

'Please go right ahead, ma'am.' He said chuckling, and then turns around smiling at me. I got down to business at the same time admiring his muscular back and very sexy hot butt buns. Darn it such sexy butt cheeks.

'Do you like what you see, Miss Green?' He asked looking at me via the mirror with a smirk on his face. I gave him a smack on his butt. He jumped in surprise then laughed as I continue down to his legs.

'I can't wait for the day I will be rubbing this cream all over you.' He said turning to face me as I got up.

'If you like you can start training for that part.' His face turned into one big question mark. I hand him a bottle of strawberries and jasmine scented body lotion for him to rub it on my back. I sweep my hair out of the way over my one shoulder to expose my now naked back all the way down to my feet. Now it's my turn to look at him, while he looks at me.

'So sir what will it be?'

'Ye… Yes ma'am.' Was the only thing he spoke as he swallowed hard as he got down to business, working so gently, messaging my stressed shoulders then down my back. It feels so great, I moaned.

'Love let me know if I hurt you.'

'You are not hurting me at all, it just feel so good.' I said as tiredness started to set in for me.

'Good.' He said smiling. Russell moved swiftly over my bottom half, picked me when he was done he just cover me with blankets.

'Please don't leave.' I mumbled sleepily.

'Francesca, I'll be right back.' He said heading to the bathroom.

'Please don't leave.' I repeated. Sleep took me and for the first time in months had a nightmare of Loch castle's dungeons. Today I can actually feel the pain all of it over again. I jolted awake covered in sweat and Russell jumped awake as I sat up totally disorientated.

'Francesca! Snow look at me.' Russell said in the dark of our room. 'You're safe now love. You're with me, I'll keep you safe.'

'Oh Russell it was awful.'

'I know angel, I heard you talking in your sleep.'

'I did?' Shocked because I know this to well.

'Yes, very clearly tonight then all the others times you spoke in your sleep.' I hid my face in my hands brought my knees to my chest of at most embarrassment. Russell just wrapped his arms around me, kissing my bare shoulder to comfort me.

'Shhh… It's all alright now love. Now I know what my brothers dogs did to you love. I knew they hurt you but nothing like what I heard tonight. I'll rip their limbs from their bodies when I see them again. This I'll promise you, my love.' Russell spoke drying my tears I only noticed ran down my face. I lay down on my pillow but Russell molded me to his body as he hummed a soothing lullaby to me as I fell back asleep.

'You make feel so safe and protected. Thank you.' I said before I drift back asleep.

'You're welcome, my angel. As of today I devote myself to protect you and keep our family safe always.' He said kissing my neck.

'Thank you so very much.' I spoke as my eye lids got to heavy, Russell played with my hair.

My little sisters had very streaked instructions from Russell to wake me at 11AM and that I would get my delivery at 11:30AM. So I need to get up from my slumber and my now very empty bed. Feeling kind of sad for missing Russell. As I got ready and finally apply some mascara and lipstick it hit me like I just walked into a wall. This is the last morning I would wake up as Miss Green, from this afternoon I will be Mrs Russell Stewart. Oh, I love the sound of that. I slip on my shoes and brushed my hair and twisted it into a bun. I snug on a jacket then head out with my two sisters. Who each took a hand of mine the slowly made our way down the stairs. Mom saw us and walked over to us.

'Oh, honey you look well rested.'

'I just wish my body agrees.' I said with a little chuckle.

'Where is Russell?'

'Busy outside. He said we should tell you that he will be the one in the kilt at the end of the aisle at the altar.' Grandpa said squeezing mom's shoulders. She smiled at grand-daddy.

'Thank you grand-daddy.' I said pulling my sisters closer and gave them both half a hug not letting them go. Josh and Corrie admire the view of the mountains, outside workers scurry around us.

'Is everything okay mama?' I had to ask.

'Yes, dear everything is under control. The caterers will be here in an hour and an half and the DJ in two hours and the photographer and videographer will be here at three PM sharp.' Mom instructed.

'Okay I hope I will be here, to help.' I said as the delivery man arrive for me. Zintene my youngest sister skipped ahead for me.

'Delivery for Miss Green.' The guy said.

'That would be me.' I said then signed for my package. The guy left. All the time I feel the sense that someone is watching me, but could not tell who it could be. I open the small box, and inside was a voucher for a back message, hair blow dry and up do and make-up. There were two other boxes, one was large and the other one is small. The large one had a tiara in it and the small one matching earrings along with four hand written letters addressed to me, for every hour from one PM. The last two said 2:30PM and the last one said stated that I must read it just before I put on my mascara. Mom said she will put it on my bedside table. A limo pulled up and drove me up to the club house.

I text Russell: 'Oh, my angel. I have no words thank you so much for everything.'

He replied: 'It is my pleasure. Love you leave me speechless most of the time. That is what I love about you so much, my precious Snow.'

'Oh, darn it you make me mess up my make-up, up with all your heart touching words.(P.S. Are you watching me?)'

'I wish I could hug you right now love. (P.S. Maybe)'

'Oh but your highness Stewart you are not suppose to do that. I'll or rather we(the twins and I) will be totally fine. Now go and relax a little don't forget after your shower to apply your cream, angel. I don't want you hurt. See you soon. I'll be the one in white. Love you. Just got to the spa. See you later.'

'Love you more.'

My message was heaven sent, now sitting half way through my blow dry. I read my first letter from Russell. I read it and my free hand goes to my little bump as Russell written words filled with such love, it touched my soul so deep and it made me realize for the first time since Russell and I got together. That we are truly soul mates although my soul mate had been 410 years to early. I wonder home many times in the past has this happened, where you have a soul mate but it just so happened that they are born in the wrong time period. Oh that is a very depressing thought.

I'm so grateful I found mine. They were doing my hair in a French roll as I read my second letter from Russell. This one is reminding me of how we met and how angry I was at him that day. It made my giggle a little thinking back how silly I was back then. The woman started on my make-up and asked her to leave my mascara out, that I will apply it just before I get dressed. Reading my second last letter and sure enough tears did spill over and almost ruin my perfect make-up. I dried my eyes. They help me to put some eye drops in my eyes to clear all the redness up from my crying.

After 10 minutes you could not even tell I was crying. I thanked everyone and I was driven back to the house by limo. I got there and the whole house was buzzing with activities all over. Maggie, Zintene, Corrie and mom rushed me through the back door and the up the stairs. I got ready in my bridal underwear. Corrie secure the garter in place in the clips of my stockings. Mom and Zintene got my wedding dress ready on the bed. I only notice now that all three of them are already dressed. I got into my wedding dress and they all gasped. I put the tartan sash over my shoulder. I walked back to the large mirror on the wall, placed my tiara Russell gave me on my head then spray my hair with hairspray one last time, then the earring followed. When grand-daddy walked in wearing his tux.

'Oh, baby girl look at you. You look like the princess that you are.' Oh grandpa if you only knew.

'Oh grandpa thank you.' I sat down and quickly read his last letter. I had to dab my eyes a few times again and then got some more eye drops in my eyes to clear my eyes. I quickly apply my mascara then took my red rose bouquet from Corrie.

'Ready honey?' Grandpa asked holding his arm for me to take. I look back at everyone in my room, looking everyone in their eyes.

'Thank you each and every one of you. You are all so special and precious to me personally and each one of you deposited into my life over the years and made me who I am today and I just want to really thank you all for it.'

'Oh Francesca we love you for your golden heart and Russell is such a lucky man.' Mom spoke while everyone in the room had to dry their own eyes.

'I'm sure, I'm the lucky one mama. Now let's get down to business.' I said straightening my shoulders and smiled at them all. I picked up my dress slay and with my other hand I'm clutching my flowers holding on to grandpa. Mom gave the signal. Grandpa helped me pull my veil over my face and as the music started grand-daddy and I descended down the stairs to where Russell waited at the end of the aisle. I heard oohes and aahes from our guests but Russell's and my eyes never left each other. His smart self satisfied grin on his handsome face was self explanatory. Russell met grandpa and me halfway and grandpa gave me away as grand-daddy lifts my veil and kissed my cheek then took in his seat next to mom. Russell lead me to where Reverent Demengez started our ceremony.

_My Vows_: Russell my love, my whole life. What can one say when you finally found ones soul mate. I promise to love and respect you as head of our house as long as we both shell live, through sickness and health and through good times and the bad. I Francesca vow to always be by your side no matter where life may take us. I love you Russell Stewart.

_Russell's Vows_: Francesca since the moment we accidentally met, you colored my gray world with your kindness, golden heart and most of all you love. As of this day I devote my entire life to keep you safe. I vow to always love and cherish you through sickness and health, through the good and bad times. In this I lay my live and heart in your delicate hands. As of today I can finally start living. I love you with every cardio beat in my heart.'

His words send me over the edge again. Corrie hand me two Kleenex to dry my tears as the Reverent concluded the ceremony with you may kiss the bride. Russell first kissed my tears from my cheeks then gave me a kiss that send everyone cheering. We looked at our guests and more cheers. Everyone head to the marquees outside. The chair guys so snappy cleared the chairs of the ceremony away. In no time they were all packed up and gone. They even helped put all the furniture back where it was before. As for Russell and me we are quickly having out own private moment.

Signing the wedding register with the good Reverent and mom and grand-daddy. Mom made sure that there are no champagne or any alcohol at the wedding it is all only juice and sparkling apple juice that looks just like real champagne on all the tables since I cannot drink at all with the twins. Before we went to join our guests we quickly had like half a plate of food to chow down. We wave the Reverent goodbye as he drove off to his next ceremony. My guess is Russell paid him good money for the day. We turn to head back into the house when Russell stopped me just before I enter back through the front door. He walked up to me look down into my eyes and said: 'Good afternoon Mrs Steward. Do you know how breath taking you look in this dress.'

'Good afternoon Mr Stewart. Thank you for the nice compliment. I thought you might like it. It's a replica of your mothers wedding dress I found on the internet.' His arms wrap around me as his eyes widen with surprise.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Oh, Mrs Stewart you truly are the perfect soul mate on this earth.' Russell said with a smile for me and picked me up and carried me over the cabins threshold. The photographer found us and he snapped away as the most beautiful sunset fall behind us as he keep clicking away on his camera. When we were done out ide we joined our guests and jumped to it on opening the dance floor with Jamie Cullum number. Then a 'Frank Sinatra' with 'your under my skin'. We sway over the floor like ballroom pro's. Seth being master of ceremonies kept everyone entertained all evening long.

With the cake cutting ceremony we fed each other. The whole evening was so super special and beyond great. What I like the most of it was that even with not a single drop of liquor we all still had fun. The clock struck midnight and the last of our guests left. Now completely exhausted, Russell dragged me off to bed. This being our wedding night, I wanted it to be special so I send Corrie to light some candles in our room and spread some flower peddles all over our room. We walked in and Russell pulled my into the room closing the door behind me.

'I have not told you yet love. But you look super sexy in your traditional kilt.'

'I do?'

'Hmmm…' I said with playful eyebrows at him. He smiled then pulled me into his arms.

'Now Mrs Stewart let me help you out of this amazing dress, because I think you are a tad bit over dressed.'

'I am?'

'Oh, yes ma'am.'

'Very well then.' I said as I helped him out of his clothes as well. Now that we are both almost completely undressed. He is now completely undressed he sat back on the bed whistling at me as he took in my whole body.

'Mrs Stewart I totally approve.' He said pulling me closer to him then helped me to get the rest of my bed attire off my body. It all fell to my feet.

'So Mr Stewart what do you have planned for this evening?' I asked him amused at his soft hands glide up and down my smooth skin giving me pleasure surges all over my body.

'There are so many Mrs Stewart.'

'Like?'

'Like this.' He said pressing me lightly into his chest as both his hands squeeze my naked butt. I leaned in and kissed him as I rubbed him a little with my hand. He is still squeezing my butt as his two index fingers play with both my holes at the same time. I moan as the pleasure starts to set in.

'god it feels great.' I manage to say as I wrap my one leg around Russell's waist, with my forehead resting on his shoulder. While I still rubbing him a bit faster. Both of us have rapid breathing and an occasional pleasurable moans. When Russell could not handle our teasing any more we lay down on our bed. He spread my legs then slowly penetrate me letting us both savor the moment as we will make love for the first time as a married couple.

'You ready Mrs Stewart?'

'More than anything, Mr Stewart.' He pulled out of me slowly then push back in. Every time Russell moves it's more and more intense than before. He is really letting me have it now as he bend his head down to kiss me. I bit my lower lip and I came apart in an orgasm then he came shortly afterward calling my name. We made love for most of the early morning. I guess the birds started to sing indicating a new day when we both finally fell asleep in each others arms, very-very happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was tying my last sneaker when Russell walked out of the bathroom all sexy and clean and only in a towel.

'Goodness Mr Stewart.' I said looking at him via the mirror I am sitting in front of the mirror busy with my wet hair.

'You like what you see Mrs Stewart?'

'Indeed I do good sir.' I said carrying on combing out my wet hair. Drying my hair with a hair drier with intervals of looking at my husband via the mirror. He was now stretched out across our bed with his hands behind his head as he watched me. The last bit of my hair is now dry, I dab on some make-up and dash on some perfume for my hubby. He crossed the distance from our bed to where I sat at the mirror.

'You smell like you have been kissed my heaven's flowers, my love.'

'Thank you.' Standing to look up at my handsome husbands ocean blue eyes.

'Shall we?'

'Let's.' We head down stairs; I took my medication with my oatmeal while Russell gathers our books in our backpacks. The drive to school was light and happy.

'So what do you want for your birthday Mrs Stewart?' He asked me and suddenly my mental rain set in on my mood.

'I already got my birthday present.'

'Oh and what is it then?'

'You.'

'Oh, I see. Anything else then?'

'No, thank you I'm good.'

'I'm getting the sense you don't like your birthday very much.' Russell said resting his hand on my leg.

'No I really don't.'

'Any reason for that then?'

'My alcoholic father.'

'You need to say no more, angel, because this year it will be different. I'm here and your father is behind bars.'

'What are you playing at love?'

'All I'm saying is please let me spoil you on your first birthday with me. Please?'

'Just because you asked so nicely, I'll spend my b-day with only you. No one else.'

'You got yourself a deal, Mrs Stewart.' He said leaning in and gave me a nice kiss. The bell rang and we pulled away hurrying for our classes. Before we split up, I yell to Russell to meet me at 'Coffee mud and chat' for lunch and he just nodded his head at me then ran off like a normal guy. Although I am in a hurry I did not run to class not caring if I got to class a little late. Classes were all very jam packed chaotic with the year end rush. My hand or rather my fingers could not keep up with the typing in my last two classes so glad I recorded all my classes that I can go back and fill in the blanks. Arriving at the coffee shop, Russell were already waiting for me in a booth. We greeted and we fill each other in on our day so far.

My last two classes were cancelled so I only had one class after lunch. I informed Russell and told him I will take a cab back home and will meet him there. He wanted to protest but decided not to. We had a nice light lunch, talking about our Scotland trip in 3 months. He clarified that all is arranged with his brother and the only thing we need to do is get dressed for the part and walk down the aisle. I tried to manage a happy smile for my husband because secretly I am so terrified to go back to that place. After all that has happened to me in that castle. Sitting in my last class for the day was harder to concentrate after fear set in for me. Walking into our apartment, I attempt to start cooking us some dinner, so by the time Russell comes home we can have some dinner. Darn it why can't I shake this fear that wrapped it's tentacles around me. Took a shower got dressed in comfy clothing and settled down studying. I was deep in my studies when Russell finally arrived home.

'Good afternoon, love.' Russell said bending down giving me a kiss.

'Hello my sweet dearest husband. Gosh I love saying that.'

'I love hearing it from my loving wife who by the smell of it made some very nice homemade dinner.'

'Correct.'

'I'm just washing up then we can eat.'

'Very well.' I said getting up and started serving up our food. We sat down and ate.

'There is something I wanted to remind you off love.'

'Remind me of what?' Russell asked intrigued.

'My gynecologist appointment on Wednesday afternoon at 15:30PM.'

'Very well I'll be there. I won't miss it for the world.' Russell said whipping his mouth, picked up my hand and kissed my wrist.

'Thank you for being there. Now tell me about the rest of your day?'

'It was boring, except Josh and Corrie had one hell of a screaming match for the whole school to see in her dorm room. I crossed there on my way to the lab, when I heard them.'

'No, way?'

'Way.'

'I have to give her a call.'

'That might be a good idea.' Russell said handing me the house phone. Dialing Corrie's number and wait for her to pick up.

'Hello.' Corrie said in a sob.

'Are you okay? I just heard.'

'Oh Fran, it was awful and I'm not okay at all.'

'I'm coming over.'

'Can't wait to see you.'

'See you in a bit.' She said then hung up.

'I'll drive.' Russell said grabbing our jackets. We head out to our car.

'Thank you. We need to at the store for some 'Ben and Jerry' and some chocolate.'

'Why?'

'Trust me it's a woman thing when men hurt our hearts, ice-cream and chocolates are the only thing that helps a little.'

'I see. Maybe while you talk to Corrie, I can go talk to Josh.'

'Would you?'

'Yes.'

'Ah, thank you.' I said lean over in my seat as Russell drove and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at me then put his hand on my leg as we drove into the night.

'Oh Francesca, it was awful. Everything was so wonderful this weekend, then he has to go and ruin everything.' Corrie said eating a spoonful of ice-cream.

'I'm so sorry.' I said rubbing her back to comfort her as best I could. 'You think you guys can patch things up?'

'I… I don't think so Fran. He was rather set in what he wanted this afternoon.'

'Goodness.'

'Deep down we could, and in my soul I know he really is truly the one. Like you and Russell.'

'Have you told him this?'

'I was about to when he sprung this breakup on me out of nowhere.'

'Oh.' I said drinking a tall glass of milk. My phone rang and it is Russell.

'Hello.'

'Hello, Mrs Stewart.'

'Any news?'

'We are heading over to you guys as we speak.'

'You are?'

'Yes, see you in a bit.'

'Love you.' I said then hung up. Corrie wrapped her arms around herself crying profusely. I grabbed her thick winters robe and let her slide into it. I left everything on the coffee table. I hand her a box of Kleenex and threw some more wood on the fire already going in the heart. Corrie just keep crying. All I could do is keep her, door unlocked and hold her. Later she lay down on my lap, staring at the fire.

'I never thought anything can hurt this much ever, Fran.'

'I'm so sorry, honey.' I said smoothing her hair back when the guys burst into the room. Corrie and I both jumped at the commotion. We scurry to our feet. I jog over to Russell's open arms and he nods at me as I step into his embrace.

'Corrie I've been a jerk. How could you every forgive me for being a terrible ass.' Josh said falling on his knees at Corrie's feet. She is totally speechless looking down into Josh's eyes. 'I'll forgive you on one condition.'

'You name it, I'll do it.'

'Just listen and take in what I am about to tell you.'

'Okay.' He agreed. They sat on the couch. Josh holding her cold hands. As for Russell and me we secretly left, so they can sort out their own private matters. We head back home. I later send Corrie a text as we walk back into our apartment.

'I feel so exhausted.' I told Russell.

'What about a nice bath or shower?' Russell suggested.

'A bath sounds like a very great idea.' I said kicking off my shoes.

For a while now Russell were having strange calls at all hours of the day. I was getting suspicious about these calls, but stored it away for later. Lying in bed spooning with Russell was so nice. He has the new thing he does now. His one hand will rest on my bump filled twins, then hummed me to sleep. The Wednesday morning arrived and Russell was all sexily naked and creamed up for the day when I remind him, we have an ultra sound today and that we both have make our appointment before classes start.

I wanted to drive to the doctor but Russell put his foot down and over ruled me. I let it go, because after yesterdays event with Corrie and Josh it was a bit tiresome enough and fighting doesn't always solve the normal talking does. We're sitting and wait in the waiting area of the doctor's office. We sat a half an hour then was called into a consulting room. We barely sat when our doctor arrived. A woman that could easily look like 'Addison Shepherd' in the her early years of 'Grey's Anatomy'.

'Mrs Stewart congratulations on your wedding.'

'Thank you.'

'Today I want to check on the twins growth process.'

'Wonderful, oh sorry this is my husband.'

'Nice to meet you Mr Stewart.' The good doctor shook Russell's hand as we all head to the bed.

'This way onto the bed, please.' She said as we head to the bed. I got myself ready for the scan.

'So Mrs Stewart how is the morning sickness?' She asked squirting cold gel on me. I wench a little at the cold.

'It's getting better.'

'Oh, good I'm glad.' She said smiled warmly then moving the ultra sound scanner over my bump. She turned the monitor for us to see.

'Look there is the placenta we repaired is now perfectly healed and holding. And here is two perfect little heart beats.' Russell kissed me and looked back over the screen. The good doctor continued looking at the monitor for another 5 minutes. She printed us two pictures. Oh my word have they grown since the first time we saw them.

'I would like to see you again in 2 months Mrs Stewart and you need to make a appointment at the front desk.'

'Very well. Thank you doctor.' I said getting up.

'Honey you go on make that appointment. I just need the good doctor here for a few questions I have for her.' This is strange, but I walked out and made the appointment. I wonder what he is asking her. I sat waiting starting to worry if there might be something wrong with the twins. A big lump in my throat is starting to choke me. Russell came walking to me all color drained from his face. We drove back to our apartment in such an awkward silence. The lump in my throat burst the dam wall and tears spill over and silent tears ran down my face.

'Hey- hey, why are you crying my princess.' He said handing me his clean pressed handkerchief.

'Please just tell me what is wrong with the twins. I don't like secrets.'

'Neither do I angel. I ask the doctor about our planned trip and she said she would not at all agree for you to travel that extensively.'

'I see.' Feel really silly.

'You thought there was something wrong with the twins?' I just sobbed and nod my head.

'Oh Snow.' He said pulled over off the road. Switched the car off and pulled me onto his lap cradling me to his chest.

'She even confirmed with me just before I left the office that the twins are in a very healthy condition.'

'So all my crying and worrying are for nothing?'

'Pretty much.'

'This is so damn pathetic.'

'No not at all. Hey and you are not at all pathetic. You are just a very concerned, protective mother. This is never pathetic, you hear me love.'

'Yes, I'm sorry.' I said as the last tear ran down my face.

'Now let's get home. In your condition you are not going to class. I'll call Corrie.'

'Thank you and do feel a bit tired today.' I said getting back into my own seat. Russell started the car and we drove home. Russell phone Corrie from the road. Getting home I went straight to bed. Russell tucked me in and then left for his first class that started at noon today which is in a half an hour from now. I fell asleep quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***LBD***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yesterday we saw my woman's doctor again about the twins check up. She gave us another set of pictures from the ultra sound of the twins. One of them sucked his thumb as for the other one who had some hiccups. What an odd sensation it is when he is hiccuped. Russell cancelled our whole trip to Scotland because of doctors orders. Russell insisted we go down to Cuba for our honeymoon then Scotland. So I don't know what to do or say about that anymore. Our finals finally arrived and sitting in the auditorium writing the last few words of my second year finals is quite exciting.

Putting my pen down and a liberating feeling washed over me as there is now only 5 years left then to get into a great intern program. One of the twins kicked my desk making all my pencils fall to the floor. That must have hurt him, I put my hand on his still kicking little foot to protect him or her what ever they are from hurting themselves. The professor collect our last paper and we could leave. Corrie helped me to pick up my pencils. I sling my backpack onto my back. I quickly took her hand and placed it on where they are still keep kicking me.

'Goodness, quite a little gymnast isn't he.' She said with a smile on her face. Corrie and I said our goodbyes for the holiday. She and Josh are going away just the two of them then will later be join by her parents. I walked to our car and waited for Russell . He was writing his finals in some big lecture hall close by. I locked myself in and settled in for a nap. My belly has grown quite a bit in size and resting my hand on my growing twins then leaned my head against the door from and closed my eyes. Instantly I fell asleep.

I was jolted awake by a gentle knock on my window. I press a button and the car unlock. Russell got in and gave me a kiss then drove off to celebrate our finals at a dinner with some old fashion milkshakes. After our milkshakes and burgers for dinner we drove to a drive in movie. Can you believe it they are even showing old movies like 'ghost busters' and 'the gremlins'. So we settled just for 'ghost busters.' We cuddled up and settled in to watch our movie. Halfway in I need to use the ladies restroom.

I was coming out of the rest room when this band or gang of boys approached me. Almost cornering me. I was starting to panic as they started to sneer things at me like: 'you look good mama,' maybe we can show you a good time to.' One of the tall boys say. I yelled Russell's name. Because I know he has excellent hearing. Russell was in front of me, arms out protecting me. What I also know his last feed was at the beginning of the week so these boys are in more trouble because I know they are now my husband's prey. So quickly the cards have changed in our favor.

'Honey go get in the car and lock the doors.' Russell told me and I hurried away to our car that was nearby. Now all the doors are locked. The all the boys are now pointing knifes at Russell. Panic is setting in for me again looking at my husband and the threatening gang. I know he will heal but still. The gang is starting to circle him, he is drawing them deeper into the darker part.

Damn it! All I could see is Russell blurring around and anything else I could not see because it is to dark for my human eyes to see. 20 Minutes later he walked up to our car. We did not wait around for the movie to finish as we head home. Walking into our apartment under much better light. We look each other over.

'Love of my life are you alright?' Russell's concerned eyes searches mine as his hands are on either side of my face.

'I think I'm okay. I just couldn't bear it if you got hurt.'

'My dear sweet Snow. You know I heal. Why are you putting yourself under unnecessary stress over me.'

'You are my everything. I know you can heal, but I am also your wife and in that it is in my 'I do' job description to worry.' I said looking back into his eyes.

'A point well stated, Mrs Stewart.'

'Good. Can we go to bed now, please.'

'Sure.'

'Thank you, for our date night even though it turned into a unwanted eventful one.'

'It is my pleasure. Maybe we can try it again but without the high level of risk of you three involved.' Russell half smirked as we went up to our room.

'I'd like that.' I said as we lay down and lay on my husband's chest. Thinking of what could have happened if Russell wasn't what he is. The thought was deeply disturbing and brought a burning tears to my eyes. I kept staring away from him. We lay like this and as more tears run down my face.

'Honey you okay?' He asked sitting up. I sat up to now looking at my hands in my lap. 'What's going on?' He asked cupping my face then pulled my towards him. I just shook my head as I lost the war with my tears. 'Hey-hey-hey… what is all this my Snow?'

'I- I… was thinking about tonight… if you weren't what you are how I might have lost you tonight if you were human.'

'Oh, my sweet and precious Snow not even as a human death would it have separate us as our souls have been intertwined to be together for as long as time goes on.' That must have been the most beautiful words anyone has ever said to me.

'Do you know how much you mean to me Mr Stewart?' I said looked seriously deep into his eyes.

'Do you know I highly doubt it Mrs Stewart because since I met you my whole live was one long dark night until you and all your beauty set of the fireworks that gave my live purpose, live, color and meaning.'

'How can you say such beautiful things and not think that a hormonal pregnant woman and not expect her to cry.' I said and grabbed some Kleenex from my night stand.

'Come now let's get some sleep.' He said and we lay back down on our pillows. As of Russell's new tradition he held our babies and hummed me to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***LBD***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

We would have been on a plane destined for Scotland today but instead we are going on a long road trip to Seattle, Washing ton. Turns out Cuba was just as much of a risk for me and twins. Russell wanted to show me where my latest novel hero's play ground is. First on the list was 'Forks' then 'E L James' setting then later the week Russell promised me to drive me to Portland and Port Angele's. I was kind of excited he held the last part of our trip a total secret, but I may just guess that he want to show me 'Seattle Grace hospital' that is really, Northwest hospital in Seattle.

The base of both our favorite TV show. Yet it is just a guess. We finally arrived in Seattle after three days of driving. We drove to our hotel and was shown to the honeymoon suite. It is so prestige's and almost felt like royalty. We got settle in then got ready for bed. Seattle is after all 3-4 hours behind then New Haven. So judging by the rain outside and dark skies it's evening but I have no idea just how late it really is.

I got the most beautiful sexy sleep wear but that I could not at all wear any of them for my wonderful husband tonight. I walked over to the balcony and stare out sadly over the city lights. Russell was busy somewhere in our suit. I head for the shower, washing my hair and shaving everywhere. I was rubbing my hair dry dry with my towel then Russell walked in only wearing his jeans on, holding toiletry bag in his hand.

'Good evening, Mrs Stewart.' He said walking over to me, placing his bag on the counter behind me.

'Mr Stewart.' I nod my head at him and continue with my hair.

'How are you feeling tonight?' He asked pulling me into his arms. Wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Do you really want to know?' I asked him sadly.

'Yes, please.' He said then tipping my head back a little so I would look into his eyes. His eyes filled with concern for me.

'Very well, thank you. But really sorry that I screwed up our original plan and plan b of our honeymoon. I wanted to make our honeymoon sexy but since I no longer fit into anything sexy for you love. I feel like I am unable to provide you with anything sexy eye candy for you on our trip.'

'Oh- oh… How said you have to, my lovely rose peddle. You are already all that to me anyway and more. Besides we don't need any clothing.'

'Oh my goodness, Mr Stewart you are a very naughty boy.' I said blushing. 'You really- really think I'm still sexy, while I look like a hot air balloon?'

'More than ever.' Russell said holding me closer to him.

'You seriously can't be, the this elephant figure.' He gave me a kiss and I kissed him back then pulled away briefly. Hastily I French braided my very long black thick hair. Then waited for Russell to finish in the shower. I wander over to our bed and lay waiting across our bed for Russell. He enters the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his generous length making a scene as well tonight. I stared at him as he to towel dry his shoulder length hair. He looked at me all sexy looking with a very naughty smile on his face. I untie the robe I had on and slip out of it.

Now I'm only in my birthday suite. I let my hand glide over my body okay the parts I could reach. Never taking my eyes of Russell. He just stood there swallowing hard as he hand still completely in his hair. I walked on my knees to the edge of the bed. Grabbing my robe and let it drop to the floor. I beck Russell to move closer. He did and swallowed hard again. Standing in front of me. I slowly let his towel fall to the floor and his fully erection springs to life. Looking up at my now ready husband, I went on my knees and wrap my mouth around him and started sucking him first slow then gradually picked up the pace. He moans louder ever so often.

'Oh, Fran.' He moans as I sucked harder and faster.

'Fran, god.' He said and came deliciously in my mouth. I swallowed gently then continue rubbing him with my hand as I got back to my feet and gave him a kiss.

'You Mrs Stewart know how to please a man.'

'Why Dr Stewart is that a compliment?'

'Indeed it is, my lovely wonderful wife.' He said still breathing hard. I rubbed him up and can feel him grow harder in my hand. Russell takes my face in both of his hands and gave me a kiss. He picked me up while our feverish kissing still continues. He lay my head on a pillow, then got on top of me. His hands are all over me.

'Please be careful my breast they are quite sensitive and sore today.' I spoke softly.

'Okay.' He said and oh so softly moved his finger only over my nipples. He moved his kisses down my mouth, down my neck then his mouth stop over my nipples and suck gently. It almost send me through the roof. I moaned and call softly Russell's name.

'Goodness, Mrs Stewart. I taste your breast milk. You taste so wonderful.' He said as his hand travel softly over my pregnant belly to my privates. His mouth found mine again as he push two of his fingers into me. I moan again his mouth. His fingers keep on moving just before I reached my orgasm, he pulled his fingers out of me and pushed my knees up to my chest beside my belly and push his erection head into me. At his third thrust I come apart, but Russell just kept going. I felt my climax built again and not long I came and called out Russell's name and Russell emptied out inside me. We both lay there panting for our breaths to return to normal.

'That was so intense and fantastic.' I had to compliment my wonderful husband. If Russell's ears weren't in the way his brilliant white smile would have gone right round his handsome face.

'You are most welcome, Snow.' He said pulling me into his arms, then kissed my hair.

'How was it for you?' Hey us girls would also like to know from time to time that we did something great for you guys.

'As always my lovely, mind-blowing flower, you are the best I ever had.'

'Really?'

'Yes, you are.'

'Thank you.'

'It's my pleasure, lass. Now let's get some proper sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.'

'Okay. Sweet dreams.' I said giving him a brief kiss then turned around so my back is to his front. He cover us in the blankets then turned off the lights. Everything went all dark and I fell asleep just so happy. The next morning I woke panting and covered in sweat. Russell jolt awake as I sat up. He looked up at me concerned. I try to evaluated myself from head to toe.

'I'm okay.' I finally said and Russell relaxes beside me.

'But why is your breathing racing and your covered in sweat?'

'I don't know. Maybe I had a bad dream.' I said reaching for asthma pump.

'My chest is sore.'

'I'll go get your pills.' He said slipping out of bed. I took two inhaled of my asthma pump. I watched Russell walk off to the bathroom I watched as his cute naked butt working. He came back and hand me a glass of water and my pills.

'Thank you.' I said taking it from him. I drank my pills then settle back on my pillow. Russell sat with me rubbing my hand . When I felt better we got ready for the day out. Russell hand the valet our ticket and we wait for our car. Our car arrived and Russell helped me in then got in and we drove off following the road signs indicating to 'Forks'. Two hours later we are heading into 'Forks', Washington. I took photo's as we drove through the small town of Forks. We had breakfast at a nice dinner on the other side of Forks. Has such a lovely atmosphere in the dinner.

It is strange to think I'm with my own real vampire in Forks. When we were done eating we drove up to the reservation. We walked the streets from shop to shop and followed boards indicating where 'Billy and Jacob Black' were suppose to have lived. We were driving back to Seattle and found the signs indicating 'Port Angele's'. Russell asked me if I'm up for a detour. I told him as long as I'm with him, I'm up for anything.

So we turn off and head to 'Port Angele's'. It's a rather busy little town. Although it's small to me it is still way bigger then Forks. Russell parked the car and we took to the streets. After an hour of walking and window shopping we came across the restaurant 'Bella and Edward' had their first date. I had the nice pasta and Russell had the mushroom ravioli. Halfway through we swap our lunches and I had the last half of Russell meal and he had the rest of my pasta. The meals was fantastic.

The flavoring was perfect. Driving back to Seattle in the rain was long and nerve racking because for some strange bazaar reason people drive like maniacs in the rain. Why is it like that? Or is it just in the rain here in Washington. We finally arrived at our hotel, I plunge down on the couch kicking off my shoes. Rubbing my sore swollen feet and my feet started to feel better. Russell's phone rang and he was in an intense conversation with someone. I switched on the TV and fished my cell phone from my hand bag. I gave my mom a call and let her know we arrived in Seattle safely. Grand-daddy was all against our trip to Seattle but Russell convinced him that we are driving over three days. Which we did.

The doctor said no flying so we had no choice but drive. Russell and I took turns driving. Thank heavens to GPS. My conversation with mom was short. There was really nothing on TV so I switched it off then watched Russell still talking on his phone passing up and down the dining area. I got up and retrieved a blood baggy for Russell from the cooler bag we brought along. I hand it to him. He mouth thank you to me and started drinking. I wondered around to finally lay down with pillows propped up under my feet to get rid of the swelling. I brought two books along and decided to rather read it. I fell asleep reading my book and it fell open on my chest. Later I was woken as Russell took the book from my chest, put the dust cover in my spot as a bookmark and placed it on my night stand.

'Hey.' I said.

'Hi, go back to sleep honey.' He said kissing my forehead.

'What was your intense phone call about?'I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes.

'It was my lawyer; he is having problems getting my updated documents ready.'

'I see. So what's the hold up?'

'Something about finding the correct paper.'

'Oh.' I finally said then could see Russell clench his jaw to hide his anger. So I dropped it.

'Goodness love look at your feet.'

'Yeah they are so sore it doesn't feel like they belong to me.' I said and Russell started to rubbed my sore feet.

'How is that?' He asked me.

'It feels really nice. Ouh…' I said with a gush of air leaving my mouth.

'Honey?' Panic very clear on Russell's face.

'Feels like the wind have been kicked from me.' I let him know in heaves.

'Slow and easy breaths.' Russell said then placed his ear on my belly. His face was all serious.

'You hear anything?'

'Yeah, two very equally and calm little heart beats. How are you feeling now love of my life?'

'A bit better. Thank you. They really pack a mean punch like their father.' I said stiffening a sincere smile in his face.

'Love you think we are having boys?' He asked me with a rather large smile on his breath taking face.

'I have a very good feeling, yes. Or do you want to rather have girls?'

'As far as gender goes it doesn't really matters as long as our kids are 100% healthy the rest is a bonus for me.'

'You really are the world's greatest man alive.' His smile grew even more brighter and sweeter and gave me a kiss.

'Would you like some dinner? We can order some room service.'

'That sounds lovely, I don't think I can walk another step.'

'So what would you like?'

'Some nice cold red grape juice and some pizza.'

'That sounds great I'll order your favorite.'

'Which is?' I asked specifically.

'A Hawaiian with extra mozzarella and extra avocado.'

'You remembered.'

'Of course I remembered. When was that?'

'I think it was the second or third night you stayed over.'

'Yeah now I remember. It seems like only yesterday.'

'It was only yesterday.' We chuckled.

'Yes and look where we are today.'

'What a wonderful eventful journey we still have ahead of us.'

'Yes, indeed we do.' He said then called in our order. Forty minutes later our order arrived. Russell paid for our food and we dig in to our family size pizza. At least I know my red grape juice is working to drain the access water from my body so my feet can start looking better. My feet look better. Just one down side is though you have to pee more often than normal. In feet are starting to look better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***LBD***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Okay our Seattle trip was really nice and so romantic, but now being back only three weeks left of my pregnancy things are getting a little stressed. Well for me any way with a new school year that started and classes are even more intense than the last two years. I'm just afraid I'm going to miss to much of my classes. Corrie ensured me she'll help me like she did last year and the she will record all our lectures on video so I won't miss a single thins, Russell entered his fifth year in school.

His lawyer friend phone he tracked down the paper company and Russell will have updated legal documents soon after 7 months of fighting. Now all things aside we are spending the weekend on the farm. We driving up the farms driveway now. We pulled up and my family practically hurled themselves into my open arms.

'Hi sis. We missed you so much.'

'I missed you girls just as much.' I said and kissed the top of their heads. Russell shook hands and hugged everyone. I finally saw my mama. She had a relaps and is currently undergoing a new range of chemo treatments, to fight her cancer. Because of the chemo, mom is way to weak and wheel chair bound. Seth is pushing mom around. Grand-pa looks like his old self. We got settled in our room and the second thing I wanted to do is go see my horse, I haven't seen her in almost a year. I was still walking down the stalls towards her stall when her head pop's out over her door.

'Hey there pretty girl.' She blew through her nose and lipped my hair. She made me laugh.

'Okay I know I haven't been around much girl but I'm going to have my own babies one day, maybe one day our babies can ride your babies. What do you say?' She blew through her nose again and nodded her head at me.

'I love you pretty girl.' I said rubbing her mussel then kissed her then head back to join my family in the house. I was halfway heading out of the barn when my first pains hit me like a ton of bricks. I fell to my knees. Now laying on the barn cement floor. My horse Sandy was panting frantically. I pear up at her as she open her stall door and walked over to me mussel my face that is now sweating then trotted out the barn.

I can hear her whining loudly at the front door of the house. My legs are wet and I know my water must have broke while I was walking back. I'm now officially in labor. This is it, I'm going to have my babies in the barn. Grand-pa, Seth and Russell was outside calming the horse when Russell must have sensed the horse coming to call them for help. I could hear everything except I could not speak through my intense contractions. The men left the horse with one of my sisters as they came running into the barn. Russell and Seth reached me first.

'I'm here honey.' Russell said picking me up from the cold barn floor like I weigh nothing. Seth got our car keys for us and in no time Russell and I raced off to the hospital with my whole family racing behind us. At the hospital they gave Russell salmon colored scrubs to ware in the delivery room.

He bought a video camera for this occasion. So he is filming away while holding my hand on intervals. The nurse and midwife are hustling around me getting everything ready for the twins arrival. Ten and a half hours later my first baby is ready to be born. Gosh I'm so tired and in need of my inhaler. Russell fished out my inhaler from my bag and gave it to me.

'Okay Mrs Stewart when you're ready you can start pushing.' The midwife said over her mask at me.

'Okay.' I replied and with Russell at my side and still recording everything that is happening down there with me. Later he clip the camera on a fixed tripod then came and sat behind me. Whipping my forehead with a nice wet hand towel. He took both my hands and said; 'Come on honey let's have ourselves some twins. When you ready we are going to do this together.'

'Yes okay.'

'Now on one, two, three and push.' And I did I can feel my babies head coming down the birth channel. I pushed again and again and finally my first baby's head is out.

'Great job love.'

'Good now only a few more pushes and then we can guide the rest of the baby out.' The midwife said untangle my baby from his umbilical cord around his neck. I did as she said and she could easily pull my first baby from me. Holding him in my arms looking at Russell who is smiling. Our baby first baby we named James Russell Stewart. They let Russell cut his umbilical cord and the nurse hauled little James off to be cleaned up, weighed and measured. As a new wave of contractions started. I was so tired already. I could easily pass out. Russell kept me going.

Not too long after James was born my second baby was born, Tristan William Stewart. I held Tristan for a few minutes till they hauled him off to. Russell stayed with them as the midwife stayed with me as my contractions started again as the after births came out. This is the damn fine print of being pregnant that no movie of books tells you. When both placentas was finally removed they wheeled me back to my room with the now stopped camera laying on the feet end of my cot. I wanted to shower but did not have the strength to do that so I just fell asleep. I was jolted awake when Russell kissed my forehead softly.

'Sorry love go back to sleep.'

'Where are they?'

'They are both here and well. Look.' He pointed to the two babies in the incubator.

'Can I hold them?'

'Sure.' Russell walked to one of my boys and lay him in my arms.

'Mama, meet James your first born son.' Russell said kissing James on his tinny head. Russell then retrieve Tristan and walked up to us. I unclip my hospital gown and started feeding my babies one at a time. Once fed and burped and now fast asleep again. Russell hummed his lullaby to us all and I fell back asleep in Russell's arms. The twins back securely in their incubator, sleeping.

Waking up to and my room were filled with my family oohed and aahed over the twins. Russell was the only one to notice that I have woke up.

'Good morning, my lovely lady.'

'Good morning.'

'How do you feel?'

'I feel better after my rest. How are they?'

'Their good but in need of their mothers care.' He whispered to me.

'I need to feed them then we need to give them their baths.'

'I'll get ever ready.'

'Oh, Russell.'

'Yes love.'

'Thank you for being so wonderful.'

'No, thank you for bringing to very healthy baby boys into the world.'

'You're welcome.' Russell kissed me quickly then lay one of the twins in my arms then left the room. My family congratulated us then said they'll be back tomorrow. Now being alone from the first time with my baby boys. I have a chance to really look at them. They really look so much like their father they even have his cliff chin, straight nose and then of course they will have their lilac eyes in a few years. I'm feeding Tristan when Russell returned with a baby bath. Russell stopped in the door way smiling as he store at me feeding our babies. I already fed James.

'What?'

'My dearest Snow you really are the most beautiful caring mother.'

'Awe Mr Stewart don't sell yourself short, you are the most hunk'ish, caring father and husband a girl can only wish for.'

'Why thank you Mrs Stewart.'

'The pleasure is all mine.' I said laying Tristan back down. I got out of bed then walked to where Russell got the twins bath ready. I got started on Tristan first. I washed him when the nurse came to show me how it's done but she saw I got everything under control then left leaving Russell and me to our task at hand. Now both of them fed, burped, bathed and cleanly dressed they are put to bed. Finally fell asleep so I can take a bath. Russell left for home that evening. Leaving me alone with the twins for the night.

I looked over my new babies as they slept looking so cute and very beautiful like their daddy when he is fast asleep. Sleep finally won but was woken when the twins wanted to be fed and have a nappy change. The third time they woke me was in the morning hours as I could hear the first bird song outside my large windows. I was rocking little James asleep when Russell walked in and gave me a kiss on my cheek and placed a very large bouquet of red and yellow flowers on the table nearby. I mouthed thank you to him as I lay James down to sleep. Russell walked over to me took my head in his hands and gave me a proper kiss.

'You have tiredness rings under your eyes my precious rose peddle.'

'I do?' I whispered like he did.

'Yes, did they keep you up?'

'This is the third time today they woke me.' I explained.

'I knew I should have stayed.' I put my index finger on his lips and shook my head.

'It's okay you needed to rest to. After all it was a long day yesterday.'

'Indeed a day I won't forget in the two little miracles you helped brought into this world.' He said taking me into his arms. He gave me a hug and a kiss.

Taking a nice shower felt so good and refreshing. I got dressed in proper sleepwear and a robe when Russell brought me, my bag that I already packed the beginning of the week just in case the twins arrive. I looked at myself in the mirror and Russell is right I do have dark rings under my eyes. I walked out of the bathroom and Russell was on his phone pacing up and down on the hall talking very animated to someone. Some must have said good because his knee numbing smile spread across his face. I checked in on the twins then got back into bed as breakfast arrived.

Pouched eggs, bacon, sausage and some nicely baked rye toast with a hot cup of coffee. I did not realize I was so hungry and thirsty, I ate everything. Breakfast was really yummy. James woke-up and only started to cry when I picked him up and he stopped I sat down in the feeding chair. I felt his dipper and he did leave for me a nasty package. I cleaned him and changed his dipper and got him dressed again. Since January this year, Russell and I would enjoy our Saturdays to go baby shopping. We bought stacks of clothes, toys and baby furniture and even started on stocking up on disposable nappies, creams and things and even the occasional formula for them with a heap of baby bottles.

Later I took my phone and took three photos and post if on my facebook wall, and wrote next to it: 'James Russell Stewart born on 2nd of September at 18:00PM weigh in at 2,6 lb and Tristan William Stewart born at 18:15PM, weigh in at 3 lb. Both mother and babies are doing very well.' I pressed enter and the message is posted on my facebook page, knowing Corrie would read it. Because she is hardly ever off facebook.

The first comment message started to came in, The first was from Zintene then Corrie then Maggie after that the rest of my facebook friends joined in. Reading everyone's many congratulations was heart warming. Can't believe Russell was still on the phone chatting to someone. With James still in my arms, just looking up at me. I put my feet up on the step of my bed that helps me get onto my bed, I lay James across my lap as we just look at each other.

'You are so beautiful James, mommy loves you very much.' I told him as his tiny arms and legs kick and punch as he lay on my lap. 'You going to be a good boy for mommy and daddy when you grow up. Yes.' I continued talking to him. He started rubbing his one eye so I started to rock him back to sleep and lay him down as Tristan woke up. Hastily I picked Tristan up and repeated everything I just said to James to Tristan.

Changed Tristan's nappy quickly then set out feeding him as well, Tristan fell asleep mid feed. I burped him anyway then lay him down. I looked up at the movement in the door way and saw it was m family with a ton of cameras. Mom was wheeled in by Seth in her wheel chair and whispered at me, hi and that I really look like a natural born mother the way I just handled Tristan. Grand-pa cried happily as he looked at his first great- grand babies.

'Oh, darling they are both so beautiful.'

'Thank you grand-pa. Maybe when they are old enough you can teach them how to ride.'

'It will be my pleasure to teach them.'

'This is James Russell Stewart.' I pointed out to the crib on the right, 'and this is Tristan William Stewart.' I pointed to the last crib next to James's.

'Honey you named him after grand-pa Tristan here?' Mom asked me.

'Yes, we did. Russell and both agreed on it.'

'That is so wonderful of the two of you to do that.' Mom said with visible tears in her eyes now. Zintene and Maggie happily snapped away with their cameras. I later asked them to please turn the flashes off so not to wake the babies. Seth just stood quietly in the corner of the room looking so down in the dumps.

'Brother, how are you doing?' I finally asked him.

'I've been better.'

'What's the matter?'

'Melissa broke off our engagement to go back to her ex-boyfriend she slept with the whole time we were together and is also having his baby.'

'I had no idea you were even engaged and having problems. I am so sorry.' I said looking into my big brothers eyes.

'Don't worry honey the news came as a shock to all of us too.' Mama said but looking up at Seth taking his hand and kissed it. Russell finally came back into the room.

'What did I miss?' He asked.

'Not much, grandpa reserved a future appointment to teach James and Tristan to horse ride.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'That is so nice of you, grandpa. Thank you.' Russell said shaking grand-daddy's hand.

'You're welcome son.' It's so nice having my family here, without my dad. Who always have turned my joyous moments into tears and heart ache as he always screw everything up with his drunkenness. I'm glad he is locked up and mom, Seth and I all signed a restraining order against him, he came near us in a 2 mile radius. I am really glad for it because that means he can't come near us at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

My family left after visiting hours and the doctor came to check in on the twins and me and gave us our discharged papers, so we can finally leave at 4PM. I was just glad to be going home. Russell for some reason had a face splitting grin on his handsome face and the more I ask him what is up the more he refuse to answer me all he did was say a couple of times is: 'It's a surprise.' Knowing my husband I just left it at that and know it's useless nagging him further. So I just go with it. We drove to a part of New Haven that I haven't seen in a while. I looked back to check on the babies and they are still fast asleep. Half way in our drive Russell stopped to blind fold me.

'Would you please tell me what is going on?'

'It's a surprise honey.'

'Okay.' I said smiling under my blind fold and we are parked in front of the beautiful home with a sold sticker in red across a real estate for sale sign. Looking though my very thin blind fold. Russell finally pulled it off my face. I looked from the gorgeous double story house to Russell with a question mark on my face.

'This is the big surprise I was working on for the past 2 months.'

'You have?'

'Yes, you like it?'

'It's beautiful, thank you so much.'

'Wait till you see it on the inside.' Russell said and gave me a quick kiss then drove around up the drive way. We carried the twins in through the back door, into the kitchen. The twins still sleeping we left them on the floor beside the stair case. Russell took my hand and showed me every single square feet of our new home. It's all so big and spacious. The house is already furnished, even the nursery across the hall from our room with the latest baby monitoring system. James and Tristan's names are on the nursery door already. It's all so beautifully done.

Just wish he included me in this major decisions like this. Why am I getting mad? He is being so romantic like always. All our stuff from our apartment are already here. We went out to the humongous double garage and everyone of my family and all our friends are here to surprise us with a house warming and home coming party. It is all so sweet. Starting to feel more than a little overwhelmed by everything. I felt faint and held on to the edge of the table closes to me. Everybody babbling around me.

'Fran are you alright?' Seth asked grabbing me under my arms.

'No, I need to lay down. Can you help me please?'

'Of course.' We went inside the house and I first checked in on my babies that is sharing one crib in the nursery. They were still fast asleep. Seth then helped me to lay down, he pulled off my shoes. Then left to get Russell. I felt so faint again and where I sat on the edge of the bed fell forward and blacked out on the carpet.

'Honey! Francesca! Please don't do this to me.' I heard Russell's voice but I could not move any part of my body.

'Seth what happened?'

'I have no idea, she was standing next to the refreshment table. Then the next thing she turned as white as a sheet holding on to the table. It's then when I came over to her and ask her if she was okay. She said no. So I helped her up the stairs. She checked in on the babies then helped her onto the bed.'

'Thank you for helping her Seth.'

'Shouldn't we call an ambulance?' Seth asked Russell.

'Please hand me, my little flash light over there.'

'This one?'

'Yes.' Hearing a switch flick on and Russell opens each of my eyes at a time, checking if I haven't popped a pupil. Lucky for me I haven't. Dr R. Stewart in the house. Russell cradled me in his arms then lift me of the floor and put me on the bed. I heard my babies cry over the monitor and I can't get to them. Russell asked Seth to please go play host while he sees to the babies and me. Hearing footsteps leave then came back. Russell pulled my shirt up and unclip my nursing bra place something over my nipples and squeezed something. Yes the breast pump we got.

Oh yes we bought one a while back. He moved to my other breast. He even cleaned me up and got me dressed again as he hurried to our crying baby boys. Hearing Russell interact with them over the baby monitor was so touching and beautiful. He lay James down to sleep and was busy with Tristan. He lay him down as well and was back at my side. I was screaming by now but my body just won't move an inch.

'Honey, please come back to me. Please, please, please.' He said over and over kissing my hand, then my mouth. I finally faded into complete unconsciousness.

Waking up to all sorts of machines in my new bedroom. Looking around grandpa is a sleep in a chair next to my bed. Mom staring out the window. Russell asleep on his hands while holding mine as he was kneeling beside me. Seth dozed off reading a paper. I reached over and rubbed Russell's hair smooth. His head snaps up.

'Honey?'

'Hey.' I said in a harsh rusty dry voice.

'How are you feeling?' He asked me as all the other faces in the room are now focused on my now.

'I have a splitting headache and I badly need to get the bathroom.'

'Let me help you.' Russell said and cradled me to his chest, as he carried me to the bathroom. He closed the door of the bathroom.

'What happened?' I finally asked.

'You fainted three days ago, angel.'

'What! No! The babies?'

'Their perfectly fine. Your family has chipped in a lot around here.' I felt my tears spill over as I just listen to Russell.

'But I should have been there for you and the kids.'

'I know my precious angel. Please calm down.' With my head in my hands as I know sit on the toilet lid.

'I am so sorry.' I utter through sobs.

'Sorry for what, Snow.'

'For putting you under unnecessary stress over me.'

'Snow, just stop it.' He said sternly, making me jump. I looked at him wide eye shocked at his outburst I looked at him then away quickly. I kneeled in front of me, pull my chin so I would look at him again.

'You were under a lot of stress after the babies and it put some pressure on you. It was too much on you, so I am the one that is really sorry.'

'Now listen here sir, you stop.' I said standing up and he stood up with me. He just looks so surprised at me.

'All you have done for us are so sweet and romantic. I want to rather thank you over and over, but just because I blacked out it is not at all your fault. Do you understand me Dr Stewart?'

'Yes, ma'am. You really- really like this house?'

'Yes sir.' He helped me back to bed by walking by myself.

'You would probably would like some Advil for your head and the you can see the boys.'

'Yes and yes and in that order, please.' Our room emptied out as I was helped back to bed. I can hear laughter down stairs with a wonderful whimsical sound drift through the house. Russell handed me the Advil and I drank it then Russell left to go fetch out boys. I was still hooked up to the ton of machines in my room. Little Tristan was laid in my arms and I lay him on my lap. We just stare at each other as I change his nappy and settle in to feed him from me. Russell just watched me with a large smile on his handsome face.

'What?' I asked after a while.

'My very own beautiful family. I love you all so much.' He said giving each of our boys a kiss on their tiny heads and the of course a proper kiss for me. Russell is holding James.

'We love you very much to daddy.' I said and then rest my head on Russell's shoulder. I burped Tristan and hand his back to Russell as I took James from him. Changed his nappy to and got him to feed from me.

'Have you watched the birthing video yet?' I asked him while James is drinking from me.

'Yes, we all but your little sisters watched it. It came out great. I'll show you later.'

'That would be great, thank you.'

'Good.' I finished up James and rocked him back to sleep. Russell rocked Tristan back to sleep.

'Why am I hooked up to all these machines?' I asked waving to a general direction of the machines.

'I had to find out why you fainted Snow. It was driving me nuts. So I bought all the latest medical monitor equipment.

'You bought it?'

'Yes.'

'So what did you find?'

'That your heart was under a ton of stress. So I need you not to do too much so your heart and body can rest properly. You understand me, Mrs Stewart.'

'Yes, I do. I like it when you being all sexy and bossy at the same time.'

'Oh, you do-do you?' He asked moving closer to me so our faces is only inches apart.

'Yes.' I said pulling him the short distance and gave him a kiss.

'What to take a nice bath?'

'That sound great.' I said eagerly as he took the boys back to the nursery. A knock at our room door, my family filled in to our room, they just came to say goodbye. With me now completely machine free. Russell and I showed them out and waved them off as they all drove off. Russell closed the front door and lock it as we head back up stairs to our room. Felt nice walking around like this. On the stair case we took is extras slow. Finally we reached the top were our room is at and with our home now family free and we are now going to have out fist couple bath in our new house.

Russell got the bath water going and he sat me down on the bed. I was getting myself undressed and ready for our bath. I got in carefully then sat down in the nice hot water and I waited to Russell to get in behind me. Settling into the strawberry scented bath oil. The smell of strawberries filled the bathroom. Russell washed and then messaged me all over after I washed. I can really feel the tension leave my body. I did the same for him then pleasured him a couple of times as he refused to lay a hand on me till I am back to normal. He really wants me to be well rested.

I felt so aroused and seriously want to engage in coitus. I know he is right and after the twins birth I would really need to get my body back to normal. So I kept going sucking him off. I kept up my sucking him till he came so wonderfully in my mouth. I leaked my lips off afterward. He kissed me and we made out but that is where it stopped.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It's been 3 and a half months after the twins birth…

We got into bed late and I finally fell asleep wanting. I had an amazing sex dream with Russell in a swimming pool where we were seriously going at it. Russell woke me from my dream and I was already sitting astride him already busy with him in me. When I looked down and saw Russell's concern looking eyes watching me.

'I am so sorry.' I said wanting to get off him.

'Please love, don't be. Let's continue since we are both already engaged.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes very.' He said cupping my face. I started to move again and really move and soon we came together. Russell lay me down and thrust into me as he move his incredible hips. He bend down to kiss me. Faster and faster deeper, he is sending me over the edge as I came apart. He empties out in me calling my name softly into my ear. Russell fell back on his pillow beside me and pull me into his arms. Together we fell asleep quite tired.

Russell only left an hour ago and already I miss him. The twins are now sleeping through the night. In that alone is a miracle. Making my life easier with enough sleep to tackle the day ahead. Just put the twins down to sleep. I got started on my backed-up assigned. Working through them one after the other by one PM I was over the half way mark. As I finished my assignments I e-mailed them to Corrie. She e-mailed me back that she wanted to stop by this afternoon. I agreed and carried on working on my school work. At four she arrived and we head up to the nursery where I got everything ready for the boys to take a bath.

Corrie talked and we caught up on all the latest campus gossip, while I give the twins their baths one at a time. I powdered them and dressed them for the night in their baby grows that said; 'I'm daddies favorite' and the other one that said 'I'm mommies favorite' printed on it. We carried them down stairs lay them down on soft blanket under their mobiles. As I start on dinner, Corrie and I chatted about everything and how great things are going for her and Josh. Saw Russell pulled up to the garage then got out. Corrie left really a few minutes before Russell arrived home from school. I pulled the roast beef from the oven and all the veggies and rice are all done cooking. I checked in on the twins as Russell walked into through the back door.

'Good evening Dr Stewart.'

'Hello my wonderful loving wife.' He said and kissed me hello.

'Something smells divine but I need a drink first.'

'On the counter.' I said picking up the already sleeping James. Tristan was not far behind his brother on his way to la-la land. I covered them with their blanket in their cribs. Picked Tristan up and rocked him the rest of the way asleep and lay him down next to his brother. Russell had some blood while I got our dinner on our plates. I turned around carrying our dinner out as Russell watched me go about working in the kitchen with a slight grin on his face. He rested his head on the door frame of the kitchen after he took another sip of his blood. Placed our plates on the already placed dinning table I've done earlier. Russell followed me to the table and pulled my chair for me.

'Thank you.' I finally broke the silence between us.

'You've welcome but it is I who should thank you, Snow.'

'Why?'

'For dinner for everything and looking after our kids so well. You went from single to fiancé to wife and then to mother in such a short time span and I stand here in awe of you love. Taking everything so easily in your stride.'

'I am?'

'Indeed.'

'Well in that case you're welcome then. I have a few questions.'

'Questions?' He asked me amused.

'Yes.' I answered starting to eat my dinner.

'Please go ahead then.' He said placing his half full red wine glass with blood on the table and started eating his own dinner.

'Why have you bought such a big house?' He finish chewing his food before giving me an answer. I took a sip of water.

'I bought this place for us to live in and for our kids to grow up in. That is if you want more kids then just the twins.'

'Of course I want more kids as to a specific number of kids I do not know.'

'Next question.' He helped me along.

'Everything in this house is stocked out, is this your doing to and why?'

'Snow I would like you to have the best of everything and as to your why. Because after 411 years of saving I have more than enough saved up in all sorts of ways, properties, companies and shares. If that answers your question.'

'It does. So what companies?'

'Pharmaceutical companies, like 'Johnson and Johnson' I am the majority share holder. I also have a great deal of shares in medical technology companies like 'Philips' to take the medical field forward. Then there are other properties, we own penthouse in New York, lovely villa on the out skirts of Tuscany and in Paris France. The a few student apartments here in New Haven and then but not least and also most recently bought penthouse in the sky scraper in Seattle called Escala.'

'What?' I asked sitting back in my chair.

'If you don't like it we can always sell it again.'

'Why won't I like it?'

'I have no idea, but for any reason you don't we can put it back on the market.' I took a few minutes to process this information. I was on the fan site of 'fifty shades of Grey' and that penthouse was in the market for over 6 million US dollars.

'Did you sell the cabin?' I just have to ask because I really love the cabin.

'No, should I?'

'Of course not, we have far too many fond memories at the cabin than any other place we were in.'

'Very true.' Russell said and emptied his plate of food. As for me I only got through half of my plate, lost my appetite over the overwhelming news I am trying to process.

'So being the majority owner of 'Johnson and Johnson' what does that entail?'

'It means that my say counts as head of the company I also help with hands on research at the laboratories.'

'So your research of last year was it that?'

'Yes, it was a partnership program that we signed with Yale and it was a huge success.'

'Oh, why have you never told me this before love?'

'It never came up.'

'When were you going to tell me about all of this then?' I asked calmly drinking my water.

'Soon, I wanted you to know, I just wanted to wait for the right time.'

'Don't you think I should have known about this nine months ago love?'

'Yeah, but we were so busy with the arrival of the twins and you almost slipping through my fingers twice I was just concentrating on keeping you with me. It flew out of my mind.' Okay I can't really argue with him on that I had a couple f very close calls. He was really- really shaken by the past events. Maybe I'm being too hard on him or is it more on myself? I don't know, but for whatever reason I love my husband dearly and trusts his judgment.

'Okay is there any other shocking news I must know?'

'Yes, I have another family they live on Pluto and we have 16 kids and a strange dog whose name is Tim.' He said chuckling. I threw my napkin at him and couldn't help but join in on his cheerful laughter. He pulled me from my chair and onto his lap where his arms went around me.

'May I just ask you one really big favor, please?'

'Anything?' he said all humor gone now.

'That any big life altering decisions be made by the both of us.'

'You strike one hard bargain Mrs Stewart. You got yourself a deal.'

'Well although my dad and I don't see eye to eye I did learn a thing or two from him over the years.'

'Did you miss him?' Russell asked me all curious.

'How he used to before he started drinking yeah. But not the way he is now.' Russell's thumb gently rubbed up and down my cheek. I turned to face him, with my legs on either side of his lap. He eyed my lips then locked eyes with me. My hands pulled his shirt from his pants and he gently slide his hands in under my shirt over my back. His skilled fingers unhook my nursing bra. I softly moan in his ear. I pulled his hoodie and baseball shirt over his head letting it drop to the floor. Our lips met and out tongues collide doing a very erotic dance that send our hearts racing. I kissed his shaven cheeks, jaw, chin then mover to his throat kissing his Adam's apple. Kissing his shoulders biting softly into them.

He gripped my face softly in both his hand as he kissed me. Pulling my bra and shirt over my head and threw it on the floor with his clothes. He kissed my entire bare torso. He sucked my nipples softly and it sent me flying. I got a hold of his belt and undo the top part of his pants our breathing are out of control. I pulled his already harden manhood free and started to rub him up. I got off his lap kicked off my shoes and peeled off my skinny jeans then returned the same way on his lap.

Russell let his own pants fall to the floor and kicked it aside. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we start to kiss again. His hard swollen erection didn't need any help entering me as Russell lift me a little by my behind then slide gently over him. That amazing feeling of him inside of me. It always take my breath away. We both moaned in pleasure as Russell move me up and down. Of course our babied both chose that moment to start crying. We both slowed a little.

'Please lets finish first.' I begged. Russell wrapped his arms around me and started to move with depth and speed in and out of me. I kissed him as we both building and building then we both reached orgasm. I collapse over his shoulders. He kissed my neck and shoulders as our breaths raced, trying to get it back to normal.

'First course of the evening, Mr Stewart.' I said trying to stand but my legs are like jelly.

'How many course will there be Mrs Stewart?'

'It all depends on when we had enough.'

'Looking forward to it Mrs Stewart.' Russell said looking at me as I get dressed in a hast to get to the twins. Russell reached them first because he only pulled his pants back up.

'Okay- okay mommy and daddy are here. Shhh… Shhh… ' I said looking over to Russell rocking Tristan in his arms smiling at little Tristan as he grip Russell's pinky finger. It is such a perfect Kodak moments. Forced my attention back to James in my own arms. I checked James nappy and he was still fine. James latched to me rather quickly and started to drink from me. He barely started drinking from me when he started crying again. Russell was burping James while I get Tristan to drink from me and the same thing happened again. I burped him and he still cried like James. I started to feel so stressed because this never happened I have no idea what to do. I know that both of them are perfectly fine and they don't ache anywhere.

'What do I do now?' I asked starting to panic. I bet Russell must feel me cross into full out panic. I saw Russell thinking about something. With the twins still crying in our arms I try to get James to shush but the harder he cried.

'They are half of me so maybe they need what I drink?' Russell said after a while.

'We can try it.' I said and took Tristan from Russell's arms, now standing with both the twins in my arms, rocking them but they just keep crying. Russell rushed down stairs and got the twins bottles of blood to drink. He ran back to the nursery with the bottles and he took James from me and we set out feeding them.

'Look at that, there are feeding.' Russell said smiling up at me.

'Thanks to you.' I said sighed of relieve.

'This will be really hard to explain to anyone who wants to baby sit for us.'

'Yes, it would.'

'What are we going to do?'

'Train these two knuckle heads to behave and drink what they are given. For the certain situation.'

'We can do that?'

'We can at least try, Snow.' He said cupping my one cheek. I nodded my head in agreement. We burped them when their done and put them to bed up stairs in the nursery. Walking back down stairs starting to clear up our dishes.

'Thank you.'

'Anytime for my precious queen of my hearts.' I washed the twins bottles in a microwave bottle sterilizer. Letting the sterilizer in the microwave do it work. I resume my work on my studies and assignments that are almost up to date. Sitting in the study slashed library looking at all the floor to ceiling white bookshelves. They look so beautiful. The baby monitor on my desk, as I continue my work, in our study. Russell walked in with his heavy looking backpack on his back.

'Finally found you Mrs Stewart.'

'Was I missed Mr Stewart.' I asked writing the last few sentences of my very last assignment.

'I have missed you yes, Mrs Stewart.'

'I am so sorry if I caused you any heartache good sir.'

'You see Mrs Stewart you promised Mr Stewart a three course meal tonight and he only had one.' I press send and my last assignment was e-mailing to Carrie. I closed my laptop and put it in my bottom desk drawer.

'I am sorry for the delay sir but Mr Stewart's off spring but a tiny dent in my style.'

'Did it now?' He asked with a smile.

'I laddy.' I said smiling up at him in my best mimicking Scottish accent. He chuckled then sat down me down on my now cleared desk. I sat on the edge, pulled Russell closer by the hem of his t-shirt toward s me. His mouth was on mine in a second. Enjoying his mouth on mine, I inserted my hands in the rear pockets of his jean he is wearing. I squeeze his cute bun shaped butt a little. He smile against my mouth then strip me from my shirt, I had no bra on. I think it might be still down stairs in the dining room. Not thinking about it now I pulled Russell's shirt over his head and pulled his hair tie from his silky hair.

It fell all sexy like onto his shoulders. Giving him an complete 'Antonio Banderas' quality in the that movie 'Desperado'. His still standing in front of me I started to kiss his wash board abs one by one. His pants I let it drop to his feet along with his boxer briefs. He stepped out of them. I took a handful of him in my hands and started to rub him the right way till the results stiffen and expand exponentially. Russell grabbed my busy hand and held it palm up and kissed it. He took his shirt and made a make shift pillow for me to lay down on while he got rid of my pants as my legs still dangle off the edge of my desk. Pushing my legs apart over his shoulders as he kneel between my legs. His tong traced exotic patters around my privates before he enters me with his tongue again.

'Gosh how I missed this.' I said in a moan. He kept it up until I couldn't hold on anymore and I came in his mouth. He stood up and rubbed himself a few times before he pushes into me. I wrapped my legs around his cute butt as he really start moving now. He came down kissing me.

'Go ahead I want you to. You haven't had some in months.'

'You completely sure about this?'

'Yes I am. I trust you 100%. Go ahead.' I said taking my hair out of the way. He sunk his fangs at the base of my arm pit and the beginning of my breast. Oh, the utmost pleasure beyond any measure that electrify your whole body. I forgot how out of this world it feels. There is no letter in any alphabet high enough with enough pluses that can rate this greatness ever. He hits my sweet spot over and over and over. Soon I reached my climax and came over and over as he empties out in me. He came back down and kissed my breast and then my neck and mouth. He later punchier his finger till I saw blood, he healed his fang marks he left on me, then carried me sleepy body to out bed where we switched off the light as we just carried on. Finally in the small hours of the morning we both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The boys woke me only once last night but I woke twice. Once checking in on my babies, just watched them sleeping so peaceful and they look even cuter this why. They really do look so much like their father. I turned around to head back to my room when I met a masked man face to face in my babies nursery. I froze in place, panic started to take a hold of me. I stepped protectively backwards to protect my babies. The man pointed a rather large knife at me. One of my babies started crying behind me. I so badly wanted to pick him up, but I held eye contact with the masked man in front of me. He walked closer to me putting a glove index finger over his mouth.

'Please don't hurt my babies.' I whispered as I keep my hands up in the air. He started to go through my babies drawers looking for something while still keeping the knife pointed at me. My baby behind me keeps crying and the other one now started crying as well.

'Honey?' Russell called to me sleepily. The man holding the knife, eyes widen in surprise. That was my queue to jump him. I lunged myself on him and wrestled with him as we fell to the floor. Russell heard the racks and came running in as I packed two mean punches into the guys gut and another on his jaw. One of his hands escaped from where I stood on them. Russell stepped in, but was just a millisecond to late as the guy took hold of his knife and stabbed me smack in the middle of my stomach.

'NO!' Russell yelled, he grabbed the guy by the throat. I staggered backward turning to face my crying babies. I got them to stop crying the whole time as I feel my life drain from me. I starting to feel so cold. I cover Tristan with his blanket again, then fell to my knees. As I fell backwards on the carpet. I only vaguely hear someone drinking loudly behind me. As I lay in my own pool of blood, staring weakly at the pretty clouds painted on the nursery ceiling. Russell's face appeared drenched in blood and tears.

All my limbs are so heavy I couldn't move. Everything fading in and out. Russell finally pulled me into his lap applying hard pressure on my stab wound. The next thing I felt was a faint sting in my neck as I hear Russell drink from me as he sobbed at the same time. Since half my blood was already drained from my body anyway he bit into me piercing large parts of my body with his venomous fangs. Agony started rushing through my whole body. As I curl in agony on the carpet in the nursery, I manage to say; 'I love you Russell Stewart.' I whispered as I finally passed out entirely.

Two days of agony, it all just suddenly stopped. Opening my eyes to a too bright light of a very sunny day in Connecticut. I felt different but strange different. I remember my stab wound, so I rushed sitting up, pulling my shirt up and rub my stomach where my stab wound should be but there was none. My urging burning thirst set in and I need to quench it and fast.

'Snow?' Russell called and looked at me with an emotion I can't read it at all.

'Hey, love.' I try to sit up some more.

'What happened?' I continued asking seeing the twins lay in Russell's arms.

'What do you remember?' He asked in return gently rocking both the boys in his arms. I thought for a minute then it dawned on me.

'The burglar. I tried to protect the twins. I struggled with him, then…'

'Yeah, Snow. I'm sorry it is not how I wanted to do this at all but I had no other choice.'

'Angel what are you talking about?'

'I had to turn you. You were dying in my arms again so I had to work fast.'

'You. Turned. Me. I'm a vampire?' I said the word slow and separately so it will sink in.

'Yes, you are now love.'

'What now?' I looked at Russell wide eyed.

'Now you need to be trained and taught our ways.'

'Okay and our precious babies?'

'Even though what myths you know about us is not at all true. We can still have kids and breast feed them like you do so beautifully. I already applied you day light cream yesterday and today. Without it you really com-bust into intense flames and die.' Russell explained while my hands wrap around my throat as the burning thirst flame my throat more intensely.

'Snow?' He looked puzzled.

'Thirsty.' Was all I got out.

'I placed two different blood type bags on your night stand for you to try out.' I grabbed the first not bothering to look at the blood type. My fangs shoot out in place and I sink my teeth into the bag. The blood pours out into my mouth and it tastes not at all like blood, that salt and iron. To me it tasted like a river of mouth watering delicious melted chocolate that is running freely down my throat. The baggie empties quickly and I grabbed another. This time the blood tasted not as good more like biting into the lime peel. But I finished it anyway. I looked at the last baggies label I was holding, of course it was empty. It said it's: O positive.

'This one was nasty.'

'Yeah, I'm not really a big fan of it either.' Russell said with a cute lob sided smile on his face for me. I retrieve my first baggie and it said: B positive.

'This one was great though.'

'Good. I'm glad. Feeling better?' He asked me laying the twins down in their camping cot in our room.

'What is your favorite?'

'AB negative.'

'Maybe I'll give it a go next time.'

'That will be good for you to try the different blood types. To see which ones you like.'

'Sound great.' Russell walked back to me and sat on the bed next to me.

'I am so sorry about leaving you on your own with the kids again. It is really not my intentions to do that every second day.'

'Oh, I know love. We three managed just fine. I just pumped some milk from you to feed the twins with.'

'I'm glad you did. Thank you for looking after them so well.'

'It's my pleasure, my now even more beautiful flower peddle.'

'I am?'

'Yes. Look.' Russell handed me a mirror. My face is still pale my cheeks look a little fuller, my hair look more lively and darker. My green eye are almost glowing. My teeth are whiter and my fangs jumped out again and I felt them. Russell let his fangs out to. I felt his to for the first time and he mine. He cup my face and for the first time since we are together I can feel he has body heat. I lean in to kiss his palm.

'You feel so nice and warm.' I finally spoke.

'As do you, angel.' He replied sweetly.

'I wanted to get a nanny to help with the kids but maybe now it is not such a good idea.'

'Yes I think that would be wise not to get one.'

'So what happened next?'

'Now, I need to get ready for class and you can rest some more. There is some more blood in the basement fridge if you need some more later but you should be okay for now.' He said leaned forward and kissed my forehead then head into the bathroom. I lay back on my pillow, thinking about everything that was said just now. I'm a vampire. This is cool. Russell and I will be together for all eternity. Wow, what a wonderful fussy feeling. It made me smile.

'What are you smiling about, Snow?' Russell asked me walking out of the bathroom as a cloud of steam follow him out into our room.

'I'm just thinking about everything and that we are going to be together for all eternity.'

'That is a wonderful thought, isn't it.' I nodded my head and smiled up at him.

'Yes, it is really great.'

'You know what else is even greater?' He asked with a naughty grin washing across his face.

'What?' I asked as he raised both his eyebrows then let it fall in place again as he keep his naughty grin in place.

'Oh.' Was all I could get out as realization dawns on me.

'Would you like a quick go at it?' He asked me as he let his towel drop to the floor. I slowly nod as my own grin starts to grow. I'm only dressed in an over side t-shirt and was completely undressed in a second by Russell. He was on top of me pinning my arms above my head and bend down to kiss me feverously. His knees forced my legs wider apart. His free hand rubbed my body in all the right places. His hand stopped at my wetness. I bit my lower lip as I moan. He started to tease me as his two finger play around only but never inters me.

'Russell love please.' I begged in a moan. His fingers move faster. We lock eyes, I arch my back as came apart at the seams. At the second I wanted to came he stopped and enters me hard and real deep. Damn my man can move. My orgasm intensifies and a few minutes later I came over and over as we both bit into each other as we drank from one another completing our bond completely. The ecstasy of our orgasm was nothing I ever experienced before. Lay in Russell's arms as we both gasp for our breaths.

'What do you think of vamp sex, honey?'

'It was out of this world before but now it beyond even that. You sir are now and forever will be my sex god.'

'I'm just glad you like it.'

'You definitely held back on my before.'

'Yes, I had to. I didn't want to break you..'

'I understand why you did it.'

'Wait two compliments in one sentence. Thank you. You're just as fantastic, my perfect Snow.'

'I am?'

'Yes.' He said giving me another kiss.

'Thank you it's good to know that my wonderful man is happy to.' I gave him another kiss. He got up then got dressed for school. I just watched him go about his business.

'Mrs Stewart please cover yourself up otherwise I might just jump you again.'

'As you wish Mr Stewart.' I said pulling a the sheet and covered myself. He kissed me goodbye and then drove off to school.


End file.
